Recreational Projects
by Hopes2High
Summary: Rory volunteers at a summer camp so she can work off hours towards her community service sentence, but someone from her past proves to be even more difficult to deal with than the kids. Trory.
1. Community Service

**This story is a Tristan/Rory because I needed a little change from my Rory/Logan stories.**

**Background information: Rory did steal the Yacht and did get charged with community service hours. However, she did break up with Logan. Rory never moved in with Richard and Emily but she did drop out of Yale.**

**Thank you so much to my Beta Lourenda! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Rory stole a yacht; she had taken something that did not belong to her. If you wanted to get technical about it she was guilty of criminal mischief in the third degree.

Mitchum Huntzberger had caused her to commit a felony by crushing her dreams into a million tiny pieces. Rory had decided if Mitchum could crush her dreams, then his son would soon crush her heart. She didn't know if she could take that much.

She had had enough heartache in her life and Logan was a ticking time bomb. So before he could do something that would inevitably break her heart, she decided it was better if they went their separate ways. Rory broke up with him.

Not only was Rory Gilmore a felon but she was no longer a student of the prominent Yale University. Apparently, she didn't have what it takes to be a journalist. So, she figured taking a little time off to figure out what she was good at wouldn't hurt.

Needless to say her mother had not been happy. No, not happy was an understatement, she was livid beyond belief. Even though Lorelai was not ecstatic about her daughter's choice to take time off of school, she supported it as much as she could.

Emily and Richard had wanted to help Rory find a community service work program so that she could complete her hours in a timely fashion.

But instead Rory just took the packet and went back to Stars Hollow to go through it with her mom. She knew she couldn't mock things with her grandparents.

It was already the middle of June and Rory was looking through different things that were available for her to earn service hours. She was hoping she could knock her 300 total hours down to at least 150 by September.

Rory was sitting at Luke's with her mother as they looked through a packet of jobs and their descriptions.

"What do you think about working as a candy striper? I mean if the kids on _Saved by the Bell _could do it, you can." Lorelai suggested.

"I don't think so." Rory shook her head "Blood makes me squeamish, and I could end up having a panic attack."

"You could work in the maternity ward."

"I had to keep my eyes closed for about 10 minutes after Sookie went into labor with Martha, I don't think babies are the best choice for me either."

"Ok, so the hospital obviously isn't your thing." Lorelai said flipping the page in the packet.

"How about a soup kitchen?" "

The women at the agency told me they don't usually recommend that job for young women such as myself." Rory said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Why?"

"Because apparently all of the soup kitchens in the area are very heavily populated by…sexually frustrated middle aged men who tend to get a little too touchy-feely."

"Ok, no soup kitchens for you." Lorelai said flipping the page again.

"Humane Society?"

"Gilmore's don't do pets, Mom. Not to mention I couldn't be around all those homeless animals all day."

"You're awfully picky for a girl who is legally obligated to do community service." Lorelai teased.

"I am not!" Rory whined.

Lorelai looked through the rest of the packet and came to one of the last pages. "Hey, how about a summer camp counselor?"

"Summer camp?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it's a day camp, seven hours a day 8 am to 3pm, five days a week. That makes 35 hours a week."

"Little kids?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"Yes, ages five to twelve." Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "You're great with little kids; I've seen you with Gigi and Davey."

"I must admit little kids are a lot better than horny middle-aged men and sick people."

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Lorelai exclaimed brightly. "Lukey, more coffee!"

"Lore, I've told you a hundred times not to call me Lukey." He complained.

"No, you've told me a lot more than a hundred times, I just don't listen. But that's why you love me, that and my pretty pretty face."

Luke just rolled his eyes and refilled their coffee cups then walked away to help another customer.

"I'll be right back. I've got to go call and see if this place has an opening." Rory told her mother and walked out of the diner.

* * *

Tristan had been working at the camp as a counselor since the summer going into senior year of high school. He had come home for the summer from military school and his mother decided to keep him out of trouble for the few months he was home. So she decided that he'd be volunteering at the Willow Mill Park.

They were having trouble getting counselors for the program this year. They needed one more female counselor before they were allowed to begin registration for the camp.

It was hot and Tristan was bored sitting in the camp office playing solitaire on the computer. He was about to place the ace of diamonds on the appropriate spot so he'd win his game but the phone rang.

"Willow Mill Park Camp office, how may I help you?" He answered.

"Hello, my name is Rory Gilmore. I know it's pretty late in the game, but I was wondering if you still need counselors?"

Tristan's jaw dropped and his mind went blank. Rory Gilmore, his Mary was on the phone asking if they needed counselors. He was wondering if that meant there was a chance she wanted to fill the position and subsequently spend the entire summer with him.

"Um, are you still there?" Rory said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, we are definitely looking for more counselors." Tristan told her trying to remain calm and not blow his shot.

He knew that if Rory was aware he worked at the camp she might not take the job. Not only did he not want the camp to suffer because of the lack of counselors, but he really wanted a shot to work with Rory.

"Great! What can I do to sign up?"

"Do you have e-mail?" Tristan asked.

"Yes."

"Just give me that address and I will send you the application. Then you'll be set."

"Great!" Rory said brightly

"Some things to know, the pay isn't very high but it's worth it. The kids are absolutely amazing, most of them-" Tristan began but Rory got cut off.

"Oh, uh, I'm not getting paid. I need the hours for community service." Rory explained.

"The only time we offer community service hours instead of pay is if you have a minor legal offence."

"I'm aware of that. I was charged with criminal mischief earlier this month. Is that a problem? I mean, the packet they gave me said I was eligible for this position." Rory said quickly.

Had it been anyone else on the phone Tristan was positive they wouldn't have understood her, but he was still able to decipher her quick run-on sentences.

He was a little shocked to hear his Mary had been charged with criminal mischief. He now knew that there was truth to the words 'people change.'

"No, Miss Gilmore. If they said you were eligible then you are. Now, if you can give me your e-mail I will send you the form ASAP."

"Ok good, because this seems like a good opportunity." Rory told him letting out a sigh of relief. "My e-mail is LLG3 at Rory informed the man on the phone.

"We start in about a week, but all the information you need will be sent to your e-mail."

"Alright, thank you so much. Are you a counselor as well?" She asked her curiosity obviously getting the best of her.

"Yes, I have been for about three years now."

"That's good that there will be someone with experience there, I'm certainly going to need your help." Rory told him.

Tristan could tell she was smiling by her light hearted tone. "Well, I will be glad to help you, but even though most of the kids are pretty soft spoken they'll tell you what they want." Tristan said with a chuckle.

"Good to know. I should be going, thank you so much for all of your help."

"No problem, see you next week." Tristan told her.

"You too." Rory hung up her cell phone and walked back into the diner confused. The voice on the other end of the phone had sounded oddly familiar but she couldn't place it.

"So, are you all set?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, they are going to e-mail me an application and some information I'll need." Rory explained still somewhat distracted by the voice on the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"The guy I spoke with sounded familiar, but I'm probably just imagining things." Rory shrugged.

"Yeah. Most guys sound alike on the phone. I once got Luke and Darren, my hot biker boy toy mixed up. Needless to say Darren was not happy." Lorelai said as she leaned over and pinched Luke's butt.

Luke's face was red with either embarrassment or anger, Lorelai couldn't tell. "That's it! Lorelai, You've gotta go!"

Lorelai smirked triumphantly but got up and left the diner with Rory trailing behind her.

* * *

They began to walk down the street towards the house when Lorelai broke the silence "You're going to be in charge of kids?"

"That does come in the job description of being a camp counselor." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I didn't send you to camp for a reason." Lorelai told her daughter.

"Really?"

"Yes. I didn't want you to come back with tons of those pointless arts and craft crap projects or those annoying songs that you would have insisted on singing over and over again. Not to mention they would have made you play…" Lorelai paused dramatically "Sports!"

"Here I was for all these years assuming I couldn't go to camp because we couldn't afford it."

"Some years we could, some years we couldn't, but it didn't matter because I refused to fill my house with tons of pointless crap."

"Says the women with nine broken furry barn yard animal alarm clocks."

"Hush you!" Lorelai reprimanded childishly but then changed her tone "So, do you think there will be any hot guy counselors?"

Rory shrugged "Maybe. I don't know. It doesn't really matter. Even if I find a guy that I like there I just broke up with Logan, it's a little soon."

"Sooner than the whole Dean and Jess thing?"

"I learned my lesson with moving on so quickly." Rory defended.

"Regardless, take consolation in the fact that any guy working at this summer camp is not from society."

"True." Rory mumbled.

However, Rory wasn't completely sure if society boys were any different from boys that live average lives. Either way they can still break your heart.

* * *

**Let me know what you all think of it. I also would like to know what you guys would think about bring Alyse as Tristan's mother into this story. I know a lot of you liked her in 'Every Little Girls Dream.'**

**Please Review!**


	2. God does do favors

**Thank you for all the reviews, You guys are amazing!**

**Major thanks to my beta, Lourenda!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It had a little less than a week since Rory had sent in her application to the camp. Attached to the application she was e-mailed, was a note that she had to go to the camp office two days before the camp started to get the lay of the land and meet the other staff.

As Rory drove to the park she didn't really know what to expect, she had never actually been to camp. The closest she had ever gotten was watching Disney's television show '_Bug Juice_'.

She took comfort in the fact that the guy she had spoken with on the phone had told her that the kids would tell her what they wanted.

Rory hadn't gotten the name of the man on the phone but she had spent a lot of the past week trying to figure out why the voice had sounded familiar. Lorelai had told her over and over again that most guys sounded the same on the phone but Rory had her doubts. This voice was different; it was a voice from her past.

------------------------------

Tristan was sitting on the bench in front of the camp office when he saw a little silver car pull into the parking lot. He immediately knew who it was, only because every other counselor was already there.

Not wanting to make her run in the other direction he decided to make himself scarce. The camp couldn't afford to lose another counselor and he was willing to bet that Rory would decline the job the moment she saw him.

Walking into the office he walked over to a short, plump women with dark brown hair named Wendy. Wendy was the camp coordinator and oversaw everything that took place at the camp.

"Wendy, the new counselor just arrived. I'm going down to the pond to help Eric out with the equipment."

"Why didn't you go greet her?" Wendy questioned. She had known Tristan for a few years now and she knew that he was usually the first on to introduce himself.

"No reason, just figured Eric could use some help." Tristan said lamely.

"Now tell me the real reason."

Tristan sighed; there was no getting out of telling her. "I used to go to Chilton with her. Let's just say she didn't like me very much. I don't want her to walk away from the camp all because I work here. I know we can't afford to lose any more counselors this year."

Wendy shook her head, he was right they couldn't lose another counselor. "Fine, but you do know eventually she will realize you work here."

"By the time I make an appearance she will have signed the contract." He grinned and walked out the back door just as Rory walked into the front.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. I applied for the counselor position."

"Hello, I'm Wendy Brockmen. I am the camp coordinator; I oversee everything that goes on."

Wendy took in Rory's appearance she was beautiful. Her brown hair was straight and in a ponytail, but her bangs were swept to the side and her eyes were an amazing blue.

That's when it clicked, Tristan had obviously been chasing after this girl. Wendy had known that Tristan had always been a bit of a ladies man, but he had managed to keep his charm to himself when it came to the female counselors. However, judging his reaction to Miss Gilmore, she suspected this year might be different.

"It's nice to meet you." Rory said politely shaking the older women's hand.

"You too, how about we get your contract signed and everything set up. Then I'll get someone to show you around the property."

"Sounds like a plan." Rory smiled and sat in the chair that Wendy had motioned to.

"Ok, Rory. Tri…The young man you spoke to on the phone told me that you are going to need community service hours instead of payment. I know it's personal but I have to know why." Wendy told her cautiously hoping that Rory didn't notice her slip up.

"Don't worry about it. I stole a yacht with my ex-boyfriend."

"I know it's none of my business but my curiously has piqued, why did you steal a yacht?" Wendy asked.

"It's a long story, but to summarize it a very powerful man told I did not have what it took to be a journalist, and for some reason I felt I had to take to the seas." Rory said with a small laugh realizing how silly it now sounded.

"Moby Dick?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's my husband's favorite book and every time he gets angry he goes out on his boat." Wendy smiled warmly. "But enough of me prying into your personal life. Obviously since you will be in charge of minors there are a lot of rules you must abide by."

Rory nodded and took the paper that Wendy was holding out to her.

"There are the obvious ones: no smoking or drinking of alcoholic beverages on the camp grounds." Wendy told her and then began to list some other obvious rules that involved cursing and substance abuse.

"There is camper confidentiality, we do have older campers around the ages of thirteen or fourteen and they do tend to form a bond with you over the summer. They may tell you things that you are not to talk about unless you feel it is threatening the well-being of the camper."

"The packet I have said the oldest campers were twelve." Rory said confused.

"Within the last two years the park officials changed the age. It's their attempt to keep older kids out of trouble." Wendy explained.

Rory continued to listening intently to the rules, she did not want to mess this up.

They spent the next hour going over other things such as uniform requirements, how her hours would be accounted for and other important information.

"So, do you have any questions?"

"No, I think we're good." Rory smiled.

"Alright, if you do have any questions just come find me or ask any other of the counselors. There are only two new counselors this year, you and another girl named Sammie. If you would just wait a moment while I file this, then I will get someone to show you around."

"I can go walking on my own. All the staff are wearing bright yellow shirts, I think I'll be able to pick them out." Rory said sweetly.

"Alright, come back in a little while and I'll have your name tag and shirts ready for you."

------------------------------

Rory left the camp office and began to wander around the park. She soon realized she had no idea where she was going, seeing a girl in a yellow shirt she cautiously approached her.

"Um, hello. I'm Rory Gilmore. I'm new here and I'm sort of lost." She said shyly.

The girl turned around and looked at her. She was a few inches shorter than Rory with blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm Sammie. I'm new here as well, but I've managed to find my way around. How about we explore together?" She said brightly.

Rory smiled gratefully, "Alright, thank you so much."

They walked around the park and Sammie pointed out things that she had already discovered. "My next stop was the pond and the equipment shed, I know it sounds silly but I like to know where everything is."

Rory shook her head and chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm the same way."

The girls chatted as they made their way over to the pond, where from even a distance they could see two guys that worked at the camp.

"I wonder if they are hot!" Sammie laughed.

Rory smiled, it seemed no matter where she was or who she was with she seemed to make friends with girls that were boy crazy.

"It sure would make the summer a lot more fun." Rory agreed.

Tristan was helping Eric blow up the plastic inner tubes for some sort of water activity when he glanced over his shoulder quickly and did a double take. "Shit." He muttered.

"What?" Eric asked. Eric was Tristan's best friend from military school and had come to Hartford to be a counselor with him every summer.

"Remember that girl Mary I used to tell you about?"

"The one that you were and probably still are head over heels in love with? Yes, I remember." Eric said sarcastically.

"I left one minor detail out. Her name isn't Mary, its Rory."

"So you lied about her name, no big deal."

"Yeah, she's also working at the camp this summer." Tristan added nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Eric said raising an eyebrow

"And she's heading in this direction at this exact moment."

"Oh." Eric said his voice faltering slightly.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed.

As Rory and Sammie approached the two guys standing on the bank of the pond she noticed one leaning up against the shed has he pushed on the pedal of the air compressor with his foot.

As silly as it sounded she remembered that stance. She'd only seen it against her locker every day of her sophomore year of high school.

"Oh my god," Rory said stopping dead in her tracks.

"What?" Sammie questioned.

"Do you happen to know that blonde guy's name?"

"When I was in the office Wendy gave me a staff list. I've met every guy except Eric Rogers and Tristan…"Sammie began but Rory cut her off.

"DuGrey."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I only know one Tristan." She told her smiling.

For some reason Rory was glad to see Tristan, it wasn't as if they were close when Tristan had left, but they did have a small friendship. Rory even wanted to write to him, but never could get Paris to give her the address.

"You know him?" Sammie asked.

"Yeah." Rory said slowly walking over to where Tristan was standing.

"How?"

"I'll explain it later." Rory promised as they approached the guys. "Well, well, I didn't think I'd ever see the likes of you again!"

Tristan looked up and smiled, he was slightly shocked she wasn't running in the other direction. "Once in a while god does like to do favors."

"Still as cocky as ever I see," Rory teased.

"And you wouldn't want me any other way."

Rory rolled her eyes "Give me a hug, Tristan." Rory told him, taking them both by shock.

Walking over to her Tristan pulled her into a tight hug, taking in her floral scented shampoo and whatever perfume she was wearing because he didn't know if he'd ever be allowed to get that close to her again.

Rory slowly pulled away and smiled "It's good to see you."

"You too, Mar." He told her.

"Far From." Rory mumbled. Tristan didn't hear her but Eric did.

"Tristan is a moron and forgot all the manners they taught us at military school, I'm Eric." he said holding out his hand for Rory to shake.

"Yes, I concur, Tristan is a moron. I'm Rory…Oh and this is Sammie." Rory said turning to the blonde girl who was blushing furiously.

Tristan and Eric both shook Sammie's hand and made the proper introduction. The whole time Rory was off in her own little world.

'Why am I so happy to see Tristan? He was the guy who tortured me all through high school.' Rory thought glancing at the tall blonde boy in front of her. 'Though, military school did do wonders for his body.'

"Like what you see?" Tristan teased after he saw Rory openly checking him out.

"Not really." She shrugged causing Eric to laugh.

Eric had known Tristan for almost four years and never had he seen a girl shut Tristan down like Rory just had.

Tristan just laughed, the one and only thing he had missed about Hartford when he was sent to military school, other than his freedom to roam around, was Rory Gilmore. He had never met a girl with as much wit and sass as her.

But he did notice something different about her, something was missing. The playful spark in her eyes was gone. When she laughed her face still lit up, but even when she smiled she seemed sad.

Tristan was going to figure out what broke Rory Gilmore's spirit and he was making it his personal mission to put it back together.

**I know it's sort of short and lacks detail but I'm still in the process of setting up the story. So please be patient…It will get better!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Epitome of Camp

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, your all amazing!**

**Thanks to my beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Mom! I can't find my purse!" Rory yelled up the stairs.

"Did you check the microwave?"

"Yes, it's not there!"

"Check under the couch… That's usually where mine ends up!" Lorelai suggested from the upstairs bathroom.

Rory got on her hands and knees to see not only was her purse under there but there was half a bag of Cheetos that Rory did not even want to begin to imagine how old it might be.

"Alright, Mom. I'm leaving! See you later!"

"Have fun; don't scare the little kids to much!"

Rory glanced in the mirror one last time and laughed inwardly she was the epitome of a camp counselor.

Her hair was in a ponytail with her sunglasses propped on the top of her head. The bright yellow STAFF shirt that they had issued her had its sleeves rolled up and she had cut a slit in the neck hole to make it look more girly. Her denim shorts had her name tag clipped onto the pocket and she had white tennis shoes to complete her outfit.

-------------------------------

Rory stopped to get coffee at a nearby café, where she swore she saw two very familiar brunette boys accompanied by an equally familiar red-headed girl.

Shaking her head, Rory decided that she was imagining them. She was subconsciously trying to make things worse for herself.

She arrived at the camp and walked into the office to be greeted by Eric, "So, your Tristan's Mary?"

Rory gulped back the rest of her coffee and threw it in the trash "I'm not his anything."

"Did you miss him?" Eric prodded.

Rory weighed her options of telling the truth or lying "Yes, I did. He was a friend and I did miss him, that's no secret. I even tried to get the address of the military school but I couldn't."

"He thinks…thought…thinks…Ok, honestly I don't know what he still believes, but he used to believe that you hated him. He once told me that you actually flat out said you hated him." Eric told her. "Personally, I think you're too nice to do that and he was exaggerating."

Realization dawned on Rory; she had actually said that she hated him.

"_That had nothing to do with me? Well I must have imagined it all then. Your boyfriend's waiting." Dean said going to get back into his truck._

"_He's not my boyfriend. I hate him." Rory yelled, loud enough for anyone in a 50 foot radius to hear. At the time she didn't even realize the words had come out of her mouth._

"_Whatever." _

"_Dean." Rory pleaded._

"_What?" He snapped at her._

"_Stop." _

"_Why?" He questioned._

"_Because I love you, you idiot." Rory told him. Though if she was honest with herself it wasn't Dean she was saying it to. No, it was the blonde haired, blue eyed boy behind her with the extreme look of defeat crossing his features._

Rory had always known deep down she had a crush on Tristan, it was just always easier to hate him. He was cocky and constantly throwing sexual innuendos at her, she just figured the dislike outweighed the like.

"I-I never hated him." She said quietly.

Eric smiled kindly at her "I'm pretty sure he knows that, now."

"I hope so." Rory mumbled just as Tristan walked up to the two.

"Talking about me?" He smirked and playfully nudged Rory's shoulder.

"Yup." Rory smiled.

"About how much you missed me, Ror? That you want my sexy self now just as much as you did back in high school?"

"Nah, I was just telling her about your first week in North Carolina. You know, what the seniors did to you." Eric told him.

"You didn't!" Tristan's eyes widened and his voice was panicked.

"You're right, I didn't, but I'm sure I will at some point." Eric laughed.

"Well, now I wanna know!" Rory complained.

"Never." Tristan shook his head "That is a secret I intend to take to my grave."

"Mean." Rory whined.

"I brought you coffee" Tristan said motioning to the Starbucks cup in his hand "How mean am I?"

Rory grabbed the cup out of his hand. "You're not mean at all!" she said brightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the mailboxes to chat with Sammie.

"You still like her, don't you?" Eric asked.

"I don't think I ever stopped." Tristan shrugged.

"Alright, everyone! It's show time! Campers and parents have started to arrive, get down to your assigned areas!" Wendy called before walking out of the office with a swarm of yellow shirted young adults following her.

Each counselor was assigned fifteen campers of various ages that they were responsible for. They had to account for all of their campers first thing in the morning, during lunch and at the end of the day.

During the day counselors would supervise classes, such as sports, water activities, arts and crafts, drama and creative writing.

Two counselors were paired up for each class, usually a girl and a boy. Wendy picked the teams so no one would argue.

--------------------------------

Rory was sitting at her post doodling on a piece of scrap paper when two little girls with bright green eyes and curly red hair walked up to her. "Are you Rory?" one asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" She asked leaning down to their level.

"I'm Danielle and this is my twin sister Darla. Our mommy said you're our counselor."

"Do you two want to help me find your names on my list?" Rory asked the two little girls, who nodded wildly in response.

"Ok." Rory pulled her list of names out and showed it to the little girls "Where are your names?"

"THERE!" Danielle yelled excitedly pointing.

"Danielle and Darla Ross. You're both six years old?"

"I'm five minutes older!" Darla said proudly causing her sister to pout and Rory to laugh.

"How about you two sit here and help me check off the other girls in our group when they come." Rory suggested. She knew that little kids loved to feel like they were helping.

"OK!" Both girls said in unison.

Twenty minutes later Rory had all fifteen girls. _Darla, Danielle, Tory, Kiah, Emily, Mackenzie, Casey, Melissa, Shelby, Brittany, Nikki, Jen, Aubrey, Paige and Shannon._

"How old are you?" A brunette, thirteen year old named Nikki asked.

"Twenty." Rory answered knowing there were a lot more of these types of questions coming.

"Do you live in Hartford?" Shannon who appeared to be Nikki's best friend questioned.

"No, I live in a little town outside of Hartford called Stars Hollow." Rory smiled "How

many of you have been to this camp before?"

Everyone except for Darla, Danielle and Kiah who were her youngest campers raised their hands.

"Then I don't need to get to into the rules, you all know what you are and what you are not allowed to do?" Rory asked looking at all of the girls, who were nodding.

"First off, I want you all to be able to come to me with anything. It's important that we all trust each other. We're stuck together until the last week in august and it will be a lot easier if we all get along.

"Agreed?"

"Agreed," they all replied at the same time.

"Secondly. Darla, Danielle and Kiah are our youngest campers in the group. I obviously cannot be everywhere so would you all help me keep a look out for them. Not babysitting but if you happen to be in their classes or you see something happening, you watch out for them or help them if they need it?"

"We can do that." Aubrey said and everyone nodded.

"I don't think there is anything else…You all know the schedules and everything. Oh, Boys." Rory began. "You all know how to conduct yourselves appropriately with boys at camp. No sneaking of to the equipment sheds. You know the consequence if that happens."

Her campers responded by nodding their heads intently.

"And, my own rule is you must inform me of any juicy gossip that happens. Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I want to be out of the loop." Rory said causing her campers to giggle.

She had decided she was going to try the Lorelai Gilmore method of authority. Don't force rules on them, give them guidelines and be their friend. It was an awkward age and the last thing these kids needed was someone ordering them around.

Tristan watched as Rory talked to her campers. He didn't really know what to think of her being a counselor, he'd only ever seen her at Chilton and that wasn't the best environment to observe someone in.

He liked her approach, she wasn't bossy or stiff like some of the other counselors he'd seen come into the camp.

"Attention! Campers, Counselors!" Wendy said from the stairs of the camp office gaining everyone's attention.

"Most of you are aware that during the summer we pair up a girls group and a boys group. We have summer games which teams will go against each other but that will all be explained at a later date."

Chatter over took the crowd and Wendy waited for the counselors to quiet the children.

"The teams as are follows: Red team: Eric and Abigail, Green team: Jeff and Sammie, Blue team: Tristan and Rory, Purple team: Frankie and Kelsey and last but certainly not least the yellow team is Jake and Tina." Wendy announced "You have about ten minutes for your teams to meet and then the first class will begin!"

Tristan silently thanked god that he had managed to get paired up with Rory. He had no idea if Wendy had done it intentionally or it was pure coincidence but either way he was ecstatic.

"I'm glad we got Tristan, I had him last year. He's hot." Nikki said smiling brightly.

"I remember! We kept trying to set him up with Abby but he kept saying that counselor relationships weren't allowed." Aubrey added.

"Which is bullshit because I know for a fact Kelsey and Jake were dating last year." Mackenzie contributed.

"Language." Rory warned.

"Sorry."

"Are you single?" Emily questioned with an evil glint in her eyes.

'The name Emily and an evil glint in her eye. Add about fifty years and you've got my grandmother.' Rory shook her head of get rid of the thought.

"Yeah, Mary. Are you single?" Tristan asked walking up to her with his campers following.

"Mary? I thought her name was Rory." One of his campers said from behind him.

Rory just laughed "See what you do Tristan? You confuse the children!"

"Her name is Rory. Mary is a nickname I had for her a long time ago." Tristan informed them. "I'll be right back I'll go get our assignment."

--------------------------------

Rory nodded and sat on the picnic table watched the kids talk amongst themselves when a little boy walked up to her.

"I'm Travis." He told her.

"I'm Rory. How do you do?"

"Good."

"That's good." Rory smiled as the cute little boy with glasses and a khaki vest on.

"I like bugs. Do you?" He asked her.

"I don't-" Rory began but before she could finish a bug came flying out of the boys cupped hands at her. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she jumped up and fell into Tristan's arms. He looked down at her confused then she pointed to the little boy "He had a bug."

Tristan smiled and released Rory before walking over and kneeling in front of the little boy. "Hey Trav."

"Tristan!" The little boy said excitedly and threw himself into Tristan's arms for a hug.

Rory's heart melted a little at the sight of Tristan, the formally known heartless playboy of Chilton Prep, giving a little boy a hug.

The little boy let go and Tristan smiled "Who's your counselor this year?"

"Frankie." He said sadly. "I wanted to have you again."

"Don't worry; you might have me for a class, maybe fishing." Tristan reassured him.

"I hope so."

"Now, what did I tell you last year about showing girls bugs?"

"Always ask before I show them." Travis said quietly.

"Did you ask Rory?"

"No." Travis admitted grudgingly.

"Then I think you have something to say to her, don't you?" Tristan asked motioning for Rory to walk over to them.

"I'm sorry for not asking before I showed you the bug." he said quietly.

"It's ok. Next time, I'd love to see your bug but I'd just like a little warning." Rory said sweetly.

"Really?" Travis asked brightly.

Rory nodded and watched the little boy wave and run off.

"Who knew I could make the kid's day by agreeing to see a bug?" Rory laughed.

"You'd be surprised how such a small gesture can mean the world to some of these kids." Tristan told her.

"When did you start working here?" Rory asked as they walked over to where their campers were sitting.

"The summer break after I was shipped off to military school, it was the only thing my mom could think of to keep me out of trouble for the months that I was home."

"And you liked it so much that you decided to come back every summer after?"

"The kids don't judge." he shrugged as a bell rang signaling that the first class was to begin. "C'mon, we've got painting."

"Painting?" Rory asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Mar, Painting. Finger paints, sponge paints, paint brushes, window paints, the list goes on and on."

"Are there face paints?" Rory asked excitedly.

"As a matter of fact, there are." Tristan said warily.

"You'd look adorable as a tiger." Rory told him.

"No."

"Yeah, I bet I can even get the girls in our class to agree with me." Rory smiled innocently.

"I refuse to let you paint my face like a tiger…I haven't had my face painted since I was probably five years old."

"Well, you're what? Twenty? It's been fifteen years, I think it's time to try it again." She smiled and grabbed his hand as she skipped to the painting center.

Rory decided working with Tristan this summer was going to be fun, she'd already seen a side to him that she hadn't been aware existed. A side that showed compassion and sensitivity, not to mention he gained major points by providing her with coffee.

The kids she was with and the memories of Tristan brought her back to a time when her life wasn't so screwed up. Before she had slept with Dean and broke up his marriage, before she had started casually dating Logan, before she had gotten arrested. More importantly, when school was something she valued just as much as her family and friends.

**Note: I am aware there were a lot of names were mentioned in this chapter but most of them will not play a large role in the story. Most of it was to give you an idea of the environment that Tristan and Rory are in.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Tactics

**Thank you so much for all the review, you guys are amazing!**

**Thanks to my beta Lourenda!**

**Props to Britt, she was the only one who figured out about Kiah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

------------------------------

Rory was sitting on the bench as one by one her campers left. Rory couldn't believe how much in one day she had already bonded with these fifteen girls.

Casey was sitting on the table next to Rory and Kiah was sitting on the bench next to her feet drawing in the dirt with her shoe.

"Hey, Rory?" Casey asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You know earlier when you said we could talk to you about anything…Did you mean it?"

Rory looked over at the small-framed girl. She had long, straight dirty blonde hair and big hazel eyes. She was a beautiful girl, but Rory could tell she had a lot of experiences that were far beyond her years. "Absolutely. If any of you ever need me, I'm here. You guys can tell me anything and it'll stay between me and you. I'm not here to judge."

Casey nodded and then hugged Rory. Rory was taken aback by the action but returned the gesture anyways.

"Thank you." She said quietly and turned her head to see her ride, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rory watched as Casey got into a silver sports car with a woman that looked identical to her. It was either her mother or her sister but either way she looked annoyed to have to be there.

Turning her attention to the small little girl at her feet, Rory slid down onto the bench "It's just you and me kiddo."

"My uncle is picking me up!" Kiah said beaming proudly.

"Do you see your uncle a lot?"

"No, during the year I live in New York and he lives here, but he calls all the time and sends me presents." Kiah explained cheerfully.

"Oh, how nice of him." Rory said smiling.

"Is that my Kiah Bear?" Rory heard a painfully familiar accented voice call out.

"Uncle Finn!" Kiah said jumping off the bench and running into the tall Australians arms.

"Hello, Love. Where's your counselor? Your mom gave me strict orders to talk to her and make sure that you were a good girl."

"Over there! Her name is Rory!" Kiah said pointing to Rory who was sitting on the picnic table.

"Oh really?" Finn raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. "Reporter girl, we meet again."

Rory rolled her eyes "Finn, you know I couldn't stay away from you! I took this job somehow knowing that Kiah was your niece and that you would have to pick her up."

"I know I am just so damn irresistible."

Kiah gasped, "Uncle Finn, you swore! You owe me a dollar, mommy said!"

"Of course she did." Finn mumbled as he set the little girl down next to Rory and began to rummage through his pockets eventually pulling out a crumpled dollar bill.

Rory looked up to see Colin and Rosemary approaching as well, apparently this morning wasn't a hallucination. "Gang's all here." she said dryly.

"You see, my sister didn't trust me to remember to pick Kiah up so she called Rosemary to make sure I did." Finn explained.

"And Colin?"

"Well, Colin has no life." Finn laughed.

"Finn, are you hitting on the counselor already?" Colin said walking up to him then glancing at Rory. "Though, I don't think that would go over well with Logan."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you working here?" Rosemary asked.

"Apparently stealing a yacht gets you 300 hours of community service."

"Harsh, you should have just let Logan's lawyers deal with it." Colin told her.

"I don't mind working here, the kids are a great and I've already made some good friends. Unlike Logan, I am willing to face the consequences of what I did."

"We miss you, Love!" Finn said dramatically.

"I know I miss you guys to." Rory said honestly, she had grown to love Logan's friends.

"Look, I've gotta get going, there's a staff meeting. It was nice to see you all again."

"Give Finny a hug!" Finn shouted and pulled Rory into a big bear hug.

Rory pulled away smiling and turned towards the office. "Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow, Kiah!"

"Bye, Rory!" The little girl said brightly.

-------------------------------

Tristan watched from the office window as Rory embraced the tall brunette guy. It then dawned on him that earlier she never answered the question of if she was single.

"Somebody's jealous." Sammie said in a sing-song voice.

"What? No, I'm not." Tristan denied turning around away from the window.

"Then why are you practically murdering that guy with your eyes?"

"I'm not!" Tristan said defensively as began to fill out some paperwork.

"Fine, I believe you." Sammie said sarcastically before walking away just as Rory walked into the office.

She took one look at Tristan and began to laugh. Though Tristan had tried to wash off the face paint the outline of orange and black stripes could still be seen.

"You have no right to laugh, Gilmore. You're very persuasive; you could sell ice to a penguin!" Tristan glared at her.

"Oh c'mon, Tris. You know you're a hot tiger." Rory purred in his ear.

Tristan willed his body not to react to her actions. As embarrassing as it was and though he would never admit it on his death bed, Rory was the girl that helped him get through military school.

Rory noticed Tristan's silence and smiled "Cat got your tongue?"

"You've changed."

"Yes, I have." Rory said half heartedly.

Tristan noticed she was no longer joking. Her eyes weren't playful and there was no smile, just a look of defeat.

"I like this new side of you," Tristan told her. "I'll just have to work extra hard to make you blush, I always found that sort of endearing about you."

"Shut up, Tristan!"

"Are you two done flirting?" Wendy asked from the table across the room "I'd like to start the staff meeting so we can all get home before dinner."

Rory's cheeks glowed a bright pink and Tristan just smirked. As they walked over to the area where their fellow counselors were seated Tristan leaned down and whispered in Rory's ear "Yeah, Mare. Stop flirting with me."

Rory swatted his arm before taking a seat next to Sammie and Eric while Tristan took a seat behind them.

Through out the whole meeting Rory had flashbacks of Chilton as Tristan continued to kick the back of her chair. In some strange way it comforted her that though some things had changed, Tristan's tactic of getting under her skin hadn't.

"Check the board for your assignments tomorrow, the only one that got switched was Tristan and Rory." Wendy said glancing at the bored "You're now doing water activities instead of soccer."

The meeting ended and Rory was walking out to the parking lot as she hunted through her purse for her keys. She had found that the only downside to having a big purse was not being able to easily locate small objects quickly. "I know you're in there. Come out, come out wherever you are." Rory mumbled out loud.

"I guess your locker wasn't the only inanimate object that you like to sweet talk." Tristan said causing Rory to jump a little.

"Don't you have a cereal to advertise or something?"

"Hey, I can settle for being Tony the Tiger…Ever seen those commercials? He's pretty ripped."

"Only you would use that logic." Rory said as she triumphantly pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocking her car door.

"I've always been a glass half-full kind of guy."

Rory just laughed and threw her stuff into the backseat of her car before turning back to him "As cheesy as this is about to sound, I'm glad to see you again."

Tristan couldn't help but let a huge smile over take his features "Why's that?"

"I just am." Rory shrugged "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tristan watched as Rory got into her car and drove away. "It's gonna be a good summer."

He said to himself before getting into his own car and driving off.

--------------------------------

Rory walked into Luke's and fell onto the chair next to her mother.

"Rough day?" Lorelai asked slightly amused.

"Not really, I'm just tired. Those kids take a lot of energy out of you." Rory explained.

"How was your first day with the ankle biters?"

"Not bad at all. I learned that one of my camper's Kiah is Finn's niece and that Tristan

still looks hot even with his face painted as a tiger."

"You used your mad persuasive skills didn't you?" Lorelai smirked.

"Yes, yes I did."

"It's a trait I have taught you. You could get a guy to do anything with those skills, especially sexual things."

"Aw, Geez!" Luke mumbled. "Lore, I thought we talked about you talking about sex in the diner…with Rory."

"Luke, you've seen the commercials parents are supposed to talk to their children about sex."

"What's with everyone talking about commercials today? I mean seriously do you people have nothing better to do than watch TV?"

"I'll have you know TV is the mirror to our real lives!" Lorelai told her daughter seriously.

"How so?"

"Dawson's creek for instance, in the beginning Joey was sweet and virginal and then at the end of the series she had slept with almost every male character on the show."

"Not true, she did not sleep with Charlie or Jack."

"Jack was gay and she so would have slept with Charlie if he had stuck around a little longer. He was hot."

"I still don't see how that relates to real life."

"Well I was relating it to your life. You were all sweet and innocent then you hit college and you were at spring break kissing Paris."

"Paris kissed me!" Rory countered.

"It doesn't matter you were kissing girls and then do not get me started on the whole playing friend against friend…Logan against Robert…Joey did the same thing, Dawson against Pacey."

"Stop comparing me to Joey Potter! My dad was not a drug dealer and is not in jail!"

"That you know of." Lorelai pointed out.

"End of conversation! And I would like to comment that I will never have to use my persuasive skills to get Tristan to do anything sexual." Rory informed her mother.

"Why, will he do them with out any persuasion at all?" Lorelai asked "Those are the best men…Luke's not like that - he's shy."

"MOM!" Rory whined "I do not want to know about your sex life with Luke!"

"AH HA! But you did not deny that Tristan would do sexual things without asking!" Lorelai grinned triumphantly.

"I don't even know why I bother with you." Rory shook her head.

Luke walked up and refilled her coffee "That makes two of us."

------------------------------

Tristan walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the counter. Walking over to the refrigerator he pulled out a bottle of water and began to drink it.

"You know you're not very observant, I could have robbed you blind." A voice said from behind him causing him to spit out his water and turn around.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's the greeting you give to your sister?"

"That's the greeting you give to an unannounced sister." Tristan told her wiping up the water he had spit out.

"Mom was driving me crazy! I had to get out of there."

"You're off to college the last week of August; you'll survive a couple more months."

Tristan's sister, Breelynn was eighteen years old and had been trying to get sent away to boarding school for as long as he could remember.

"So, how was your first day at camp?"

"Fine."

"Fine? That's all you're going to give me?" Breelynn said dramatically "I want the dirty details, damn it!"

"Bre, there is nothing to tell."

"Then why does your face look like you pretending to be Tigger?"

"Rory Gilmore."

"Ah, the notorious Mary!" Breelynn exclaimed brightly. "She's got you wrapped around her finger."

"She does not!" Tristan protested.

"The fact that your face was painted like a rainforest animal says otherwise."

"Breelynn, just drop it!" Tristan yelled frustrated.

The brother and sister sat in silence for a while until Breelynn decided she wasn't done getting under her brothers skin "So, how's Eric?"

Tristan groaned "Eric is too old for you."

"Eric is two years older, big deal." She retorted dryly.

"It is a big deal and I refuse to let you date him."

"You cannot tell me or him who we can and cannot date."

"I can sure as hell try."

Breelynn and Eric had been dancing around each other since they had met the first summer Tristan had come home. Which would have been all fine and good if Tristan wasn't Eric's best friend and knew how Eric thought. There was no way in hell he was going to let his baby sister date Eric.

"I hate you!" Breelynn shouted as she walked towards the guest room his Tristan's apartment that she had dubbed her own.

"Then you can get the hell out of my apartment!" He shouted back and was rewarded with an angry screech and a slammed door.

Tristan threw himself onto the couch and closed his eyes. 'She's right; I am completely under Rory's spell once again. It's a little pathetic I am whipped by a girl who will never give me the time of day.'

"Rory Gilmore is going to be the death of me." He said out loud and was almost positive that he was not the first guy to mutter those words either.

-------------------------------

**I know what your thinking, another character to add to the mix but I have a reason! I didn't really think that Tristan's mother would be as nice as she was in my other story. So, I added his sister as sort of a confidant then to add more drama to Tristan's life and I added his sister liking his best friend. **

**I'm pretty much done setting up the story so no worries there will be much more Trory action to come.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	5. Tradition

**The reviews are amazing, you guys are awesome!**

**Thanks to my beta, Lourenda for getting this back to my so quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-----------------------------**

Rory pulled into the camp parking lot with only ten minutes to spare. 'I've really got to start getting up earlier,' she thought to herself.

She had been leaving Stars Hollow just as she remembered that her and Tristan's assignment had gotten changed to water activities. She called Lorelai and asked her to put a swim suit, towel, brush, flip flops, and suntan lotion into a bag for her, so she wouldn't be late.

Getting out of the car she ran into Sammie, who was holding out coffee to her. Rory smiled gratefully and took it, "You are a goddess."

"Hmm, if I had known giving someone coffee would get me the title of goddess, I would have done it way sooner." Sammie joked.

"I'll get the coffee tomorrow."

"We'll do a rotation thing. You get it one day; I'll get it the next."

"Sounds like a plan." Rory said as the two girls walked into the camp office to sign in and get their paper work.

**-----------------------------**

"Hello, Rory." Wendy smiled walking up to the table Rory was sitting at.

"Hey, Wendy. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you liking it so far?"

"It's only been one day, but I'm already having a blast. The kids haven't started to plot against me yet, so that's got to be a good sign."

"Good, I'm glad that you're having a good time. 300 hours is a lot of time you've got to work so you might as well have fun while doing it, right?" Wendy smiled.

"True." Rory smiled, hoping that word hadn't gotten out about why she was not getting paid but taking the hours instead.

Wendy had obviously picked up on that "Don't worry, dear. I am the only one who knows you're getting hours instead of money, well me and Tristan."

"Tristan?" Rory asked as she began to inwardly panic.

"Yes, he was the one you talked to on the phone. Didn't he tell you his name?"

Rory shook her head, "No, he didn't and I never thought to ask."

"I'll have to talk to him about the proper way to answer the phone. But never the less, I'm sure if you ask him he'll keep it on the lowdown for you." Wendy told her walking out of the office just as Tristan walked in.

"Ready for water activities, Mare?"

"One small problem, I'm not a life guard."

"I'm not either; there are two lifeguards on duty that the park hired especially for camp. Our job is to make sure no one intentionally drowns anyone."

"What kind of activities do we do?"

"Games like volleyball, inner tube relays, Marco Polo, but really it just turns into one giant splash fest for the kids and the counselors sit back, watch and work on their tans."

"I should have known you're the type of guy to lay-out and catch some sun." Rory teased.

"If I didn't I'd be pasty and who really wants to look like Casper?"

"I happen to like Casper! He's the friendly ghost!"

"The sequel with Hilary Duff killed the movie for me." Tristan shrugged.

"Really? Hilary Duff didn't start to annoy me until after Lizzie McGuire."

"I was much more fond of Even Stevens."

"It's cause you could relate to Louis and his troublemaker ways."

"I was thinking Twitty, he was the ladies man."

Rory shook her head and laughed. "We'll continue this discussion later, I have campers I need to go account for," and with that she walked out of the office.

Tristan couldn't help but smile; there were not very many girls who would admit that they watch the Disney Channel. Hell, there were even fewer girls that he would admit to that he watched the Disney Channel, but Rory didn't seem like the type to judge. Sure, she would tease you, but in the long run she would never hold it against you. That was something he admired, he wished that he knew more people like that.

**-----------------------------**

Rory was sitting on her picnic table as one by one her campers arrived; some of them even greeted her with a hug. She had noticed that everyone at the camp was very friendly and close to one another, it was like one big family.

"Alright, we're all here." Rory announced making sure Darla and Danielle checked off everyone's name.

"Are you going to eat lunch with us today?" Nikki asked.

"Do you girls want me to?"

"Yes!" They all said brightly, causing Rory to smile.

"Well, I guess it's settled. I'm eating lunch with you girls."

The bell rang signaling everyone was to go to first activity. "Who has water games with me first?"

"We do." Nikki and Shannon said at the same time.

"Could you two please do me a favor and tell Tristan I'll be there soon. I've just got to change."

"No problem." Shannon smiled as the two girls ran off in the direction of the pond.

**-----------------------------**

Rory walked into the bathroom with her beach bag. Sitting it down she began to rifle through it to find her swim suit and when she did her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm gonna kill her." Rory mumbled pulling out a black halter bikini. What made her even more mad was knowing that she wouldn't get in trouble for wearing it, because everything would be covered, but she had never been one for revealing a lot of skin.

Realizing she'd already left Tristan alone for ten minutes she quickly changed into the suit and pulled her shorts on over the bottoms. She grabbed her towel and sunscreen and walked over to the pond where Tristan was explaining the rules of inner tube relays.

"…When I blow the whistle you begin." He said standing on the edge of the dock. "Everyone ready?" Rory heard him asked followed shortly by a loud whistle.

Rory walked over to where he was standing and couldn't help but noticed how toned he was. She wasn't sure if it was military school or if he had always been that way, but what she did know is that he looked good.

"Sorry I took so long." She said catching his attention.

He turned to look at her and make a smart ass comment, but all coherent thoughts flew out of his mind the moment he took in her appearance. She looked gorgeous, it was a bikini, but it still covered everything, her pale skin against the dark fabric made her look even more beautiful.

"You look good." He complimented.

A deep crimson washed over Rory's face "Thanks."

"I do suggest that if those are your only shorts you take them off because the kids have a tendency to get the dry counselors wet."

"Thanks for the advice." She smiled walking over to where her towel was and quickly wiggled out of her denim shorts, revealing a boy shorts. Tristan tried not to look at her like she was a piece of meat, but he couldn't stop himself.

Rory walked over to sit on the edge of the dock so her feet dangled over the edge. She began to apply sunscreen to herself as she chatted with a few campers.

He watched mesmerized as she applied the lotion to herself, she wasn't trying to be sexy like most girls he'd seen, she was fair skinned so she was probably doing it because she had to.

The next thing Tristan knew Rory let out a scream and was pulled into the water. Laughing hysterically Tristan walked over to the edge of the dock, "I told you."

"Told me what?"

"That campers like to get the counselors wet."

"What about the counselors?" She asked sweetly.

Tristan obviously didn't understand what she was saying because before he figured it out Rory had grabbed his leg and pulled him into the water.

He resurfaced with a scowl on his face, "You think you're real funny, don't you?"

The two young adults began to splash each other as the campers joined in. It soon turned into a battle of boys against girls. Every time a new class began, so did a new battle.

**-----------------------------**

The bell soon rang indicating it was time for lunch.

"Ok, everyone dry off and go change, then go to lunch. Tristan and I will take care of the tubes." Rory announced as the kids all ran out of the pond.

Rory quickly dried off then began to stack the inner tubes against the equipment shed, "Sorry about pulling you into the pond."

"You mean you are sorry for officially starting this year's battle of the sexes?" Tristan laughed as he helped her stack the tubes.

"I am assuming that it happens every year?"

"Eventually something starts it, normally it's not this soon, but you seem to be a hit with the kids. They are looking to you as an example."

"No pressure." Rory laughed as she gathered beach balls.

"It's only the second day and you've been dubbed the favorite girl counselor, it's an honor really."

"I was never very popular in high school so I suppose this is my chance."

"So, after I left, I am to assume you continued to stay mortal enemies with Paris and spent your lunches reading and listening to music?"

Rory laughed, "If only."

"Care to elaborate?"

"After you left Paris and I actually became pretty good friends, I was even her vice president for student council. In fact, I was the person she decided to go to when she had sex for the first time."

"Yeah, I saw that on TV, laughed for at least 10 minutes straight."

"I'll be sure to tell Paris you found her embarrassing meltdown hysterical."

"It was funny."

"So, how did life go for you once you were at military school?"

"Not bad, it sucked having to wake up before the sun and doing the drills, but the people I met were great and it was as far away from Hartford as possible. I got homesick once and a while, but I guess that's normal."

"I was going to write you." She told him as she gathered up stuff and slipped her shorts back on.

"Why didn't you?"

"Paris wouldn't give me the address." Rory laughed, "Apparently, I had enough guys chasing after me and I didn't need another one."

"I was not chasing after you." Tristan denied.

"PJ Harvey." Rory reminded him with a smile.

"Ok, so I was…A little but in my defense, you weren't with bagboy. I saw it as my one and only shot."

"I would have said yes had you not been a jerk about it."

"I was reverting back to third grade tactics; I've since learned the error of my ways."

"At least you admit it."

"So, how about a new tradition." Tristan suggested finally mustering up enough courage to ask her what he'd wanted to since he talked to her on the phone.

"Depends…" Rory said raising an eyebrow.

"How about I ask you out and you say yes."

Rory smiled at him, but he could tell this wasn't a good smile. This was a sad smile, as if she was saying 'I almost feel bad for you'.

"Tristan, far too much has happened between the time you left Chilton and now, we aren't the same people. You still calling me Mary proves that."

"That's why we should go out, to get to know each other better." He reasoned.

"Just leave it alone, Tris." Rory told him, "Please, just leave it alone."

"If you don't want to go out with me don't use some lame excuse, I can take it. I'm a big boy."

"As much as I'd love to tell you that I really don't want to go out with you, I can't. However, I will tell you I won't go out with you because it'll only complicate things."

"How so?"

If Rory was being honest she didn't want to disappoint him. She had disappointed her mother; she'd disappointed her grandparents, her friends and herself. She couldn't bear to see the look on his face when she shattered the image of innocence he had of her in his head.

"I promised my girls that I'd eat lunch with them, I'll see you after." She said ignoring his question and turning on her heel and walking towards the mess hall.

Tristan didn't know what had just happened; their conversation had gone from light to serious in the matter of seconds.

'It'll complicate things? What the hell does that mean?' Tristan thought as he walked over to the dining hall to sit with Eric.

**-----------------------------**

"Hey man, what's up?" Eric asked handing Tristan a sandwich.

"Nothing."

"Water games not all it's cracked up to be?"

"Water games is fine."

"Then would you mind telling me why you are acting like a zombie?"

"I'm not. Let's change the subject."

"Ok…Did I tell you Breelynn called me?"

"Of course she did, because god forbid she listen to me." Tristan sighed. First his issue with Rory and now his sister was once again trying to hook up with his best friend. This was not going to be as good of a day as he had thought.

"Hey, I won't date her unless you want me to," Eric assured him.

"And I don't."

"So, I won't. I wouldn't want you dating my sister so I won't date yours."

"Your sister is nine." Tristan laughed.

"Yeah, hence why I wouldn't want you dating her," Eric told him.

Tristan continued to talk to Eric, all the while Rory's words kept running through his mind '_I will tell you I won't go out with you because it'll only complicate things_.'

**-----------------------------**

"Hello, girls," Rory greeted the table, sitting down next to Casey.

"You're late!" Nikki shouted.

"Were you making out in the equipment shed?" Kiah asked causing all of the older girls to laugh.

"You hang around with your uncle a little _too_ much." Rory told her and the little girl only shook her head. "But to answer your question, no, I was not making out in the equipment shed."

"Why? You were with Tristan, if I were you I'd be making out in the equipment shed." Mackenzie told her as Nikki nodded.

"There will be nothing happening between Tristan and I this summer, do you all understand? I do not want any of you attempting to play match maker."

"I make no promises. If I see two people who are clearly hot for each other I will do everything in my power to get them together." Emily told her.

"Hot for each other? My god, when I was thirteen I wouldn't have uttered those words."

"It's cause you were probably a good girl." Nikki shrugged.

"If you mean I did my homework and didn't sneak out of the house, then yes I was a good girl."

"No, I meant in the romantic department." Nikki told her.

"I kept my focus on school and friends rather than boys."

"How old were you when you got your first kiss?" Tory asked.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" Rory asked.

"Answer the question!" They all demanded at once.

"I was sixteen." Rory admitted.

"I've already had my first kiss." Kiah said proudly.

"Really?" Casey asked.

Kiah nodded, "Bryce Angelo kissed me in the coat room on grilled cheese day."

All the other girls awed as the little girl shared her story.

"I suggest you don't tell Uncle Finn that, he might not like his niece kissing in the coat closet." Rory laughed knowing that Finn would with go one of two ways, he'd be very angry or he'd give her advice on how to not get caught.

"My first kiss was Daniel Ridge; he kissed me on the last day of camp when I was eight." Shannon divulged.

"Dan Ridge? You mean the hot guy in Eric's group?"

"Yep."

"Lucky!" Mackenzie said enviously.

Rory zoned out as the girls began to chat about how the hot guys in their age group were as she stared across the mess hall at Tristan.

She really wanted to go out with him, he'd changed and she would love to get to know him better, without him sending suggestive comments her way every ten minutes, but she knew she couldn't. Not after everything that she'd been through. He'd cast her aside, label her as a home wrecker and never look back.

"Nothing's going to happen between you and Tristan, huh?" Casey whispered in Rory's ear.

"What?"

"For someone who has no interest in him, your day dreams are obviously aimed in his direction."

"Eat your chips, Casey." Rory said not wanting to talk about it with her fourteen-year-old camper.

"Yes, ma'am."

**-----------------------------**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. Part of your past

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing!**

**Thank you to Lourenda, my wonderful beta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

---------------------------------

"Tristan, come on! You've been a bore all weekend what is your problem?" Breelynn asked as she walked through downtown Hartford with her brother on Sunday afternoon.

"I don't have a freaking problem!" He snapped.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like Lassie would if Timmy never got out of the well."

Tristan eyed his sister strangely, "What the hell?"

"Depressed, upset, in a different world… Do you need me to continue?"

"No, I got it."

"Then care to share as to what your issue is?"

"There is no issue it's just I finally asked Rory out on a date and she said no."

"Are you serious?" Breelynn said shocked, "Are you seriously surprised? I mean every time you asked her out at Chilton she practically laughed in your face."

"To tell you the truth, Bree I am a little shocked. Not because she told me no but because she told me no even though she would love to say yes."

"That makes no sense."

"No it doesn't. She said it would complicate things." Tristan shrugged as they walked into a small restaurant for lunch.

"Tristan," Breelynn sighed, "As much as you don't want to think about this. Do you think it's possible she's not the same girl you were infatuated with in high school?"

"One, I was not infatuated and two, I know she's not the same girl. I don't expect her to be the same virginal girl I knew four years ago, but I was hoping that she'd be able to trust me a little more now than she did then."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you more trustworthy than any other guy she'd meet on the street? I mean sure you've said a few nice things and proved you're not the asshole you were before, but that makes you a nice person not a confidant."

"When did you get so smart?" Tristan said smiling at his baby sister who was no longer a baby. She was an eighteen-year-old young woman, who seemed to impress him more everyday.

Breelynn grinned, "I've always been this smart, you've just never noticed."

Tristan and Breelynn were looking over their menus when a blonde guy and the tall brunette that Rory had been chatting with at the camp appeared in the booth next to them.

He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but those two guys looked very familiar. Tristan kept his eyes on his menu but his ears concentrated on the booth next to him.

"_Logan, I told you it's her business." The brunette said irritated._

"_I think I have a right to know."_

"_No, you lost all rights when you guys broke up."_

"_That was her decision not mine, I still care about her." The blonde admitted sadly._

"_I know, Mate. But seriously, you've got to understand why. Look at what he did to her."_

"_I understand that, Finn but that doesn't mean I have to stop caring and throw any feelings I did or still do have for her to the wind." _

"_Logan, where she is and what she is doing is her business and when she decides she's ready to call you back or answer your e-mails you'll be there."_

'Logan and Finn…Logan and Finn…Oh, god! Logan Huntzberger and Finn Morgan!'

Tristan thought 'Why would Rory be hanging out with Finn Morgan?'

"_You saw her the day you picked up Kiah." Logan accused._

"_Yes, but I did many things that day. I took Kiah to the toy store, had lunch with Rosemary in Hartford and went to the sporting good store with Colin. I could have seen her everywhere."_

"_Rory doesn't like sports and I bet if I ask Kiah she'll tell me if she knows her."_

"_But you wouldn't pump an innocent child for information."_

"_I've stooped that low before and I am willing to do it again."_

'Kiah…Kiah is Rory's camper. They are talking about Rory…Rory dated Logan Huntzberger?' Tristan was officially confused. The Rory he knew hated society, she despised anyone who used their name to gain status and Huntzberger was someone who did just that.

"_I'll keep Kiah away from you." Finn threatened._

"_Kiah loves me…Who wouldn't love this face?" Logan joked._

"_Apparently, Reporter girl." Finn shot back._

"_Low blow, besides she's no longer reporter girl." He corrected sadly._

'No longer Reporter girl? Why isn't she reporter girl? My god, she was reporter girl in high school.' Tristan reasoned but then suddenly it all clicked. Rory telling him everything was complicated and she was no longer a Mary, her using the excuse they barely know each other.

Something had happened with Huntzberger or possibly before that he didn't know…he did know he'd try and figure it out.

"Tristan!" Breelynn called pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You going to order?" She asked motioning to the annoyed looking waitress.

"Oh yeah… Sorry. I'll have a cheeseburger and Fries."

"It'll be ready soon." The waitress mumbled before walking off to put the order in.

"Care to explain why you look like you're on Blues Clues?"

"Because I just found a clue!"

"Found a clue?" Breelynn said raising an eyebrow.

"More like…Heard a clue." Tristan smirked.

"Whatever, I have my own problems to deal with…Like how to convince Eric to go on a date with me. Apparently, he made a pact with my stupid brother!"

"I promised not to date his sister and he promised not to date mine, it was a fair trade."

"HIS SISTER IS NINE!" Breelynn yelled attracting half of the restaurants attention to herself.

"That is exactly why I promised not to date her." Tristan smirked taking a sip of his soda.

"I hate you."

"We've been through this…If you hate me so damn much you can stop using my apartment as your own personal haven, you can stop putting _your_ tampons on _my_ shopping list and you can certainly stop making me lie to mom and dad about your whereabouts."

"Fine! I don't hate you…but at the moment I severely dislike you."

"I love you, little sis." Tristan smiled as his food was placed in front of him.

"Bite me." Breelynn snapped.

"That's my sweet baby sister…the same one who'd come into my room when she had nightmares." Tristan teased.

"Eat your food, Tris," his sister advised hoping it would get him to shut up.

---------------------------------

"I think you should go out with him." Lorelai advised as they sat on the couch watching TV.

"Of course you do!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means that you always think the opposite of what I do! Granted with some of them you were right but with this I am not so sure." Rory shrugged.

"I know we've had a difference of opinion on the men you date, but Ror, Tristan liked you way back when. What makes you think he can't now?"

"Exactly, Mom! He liked me way back when. What if he doesn't like the new me? He still has this picture of what Rory Gilmore should look like in his head and let's face it I am far from the person I was in Chilton."

"Yes, you are but Hon, have you ever heard that saying 'Whatever you did before is part of what makes you who you are today?' I mean seriously if anyone would understand mistakes don't you think he'd be one of them?"

Rory looked down and began to fidget with the pillow on her lap, "Mom, I don't want to disappoint him and don't try to tell me that he won't be because he will," Rory said trying not to cry. "Because every guy at Chilton who ever hit on me had this fantasy about devirginizing the Mary, but what are they going to think when they find out Mary has already been devirginzed by her _married _ex-boyfriend? They won't want me."

Lorelai was caught off guard by Rory's confession. "Ror, you are an amazing young woman. You are driven and smart and witty and you can pack in as much food as you want without gaining an ounce…Any guy - and I do mean any guy - whether you end up with Tristan, Logan or some guy you haven't even met yet will appreciate you."

"You're just saying that because you are my mom." Rory sniffled.

"Yes, I am, but you know what it's the truth." Lorelai told her pulling her into a hug.

"I…think I like him, Mom." Rory sighed resting her head on her mothers shoulder.

"I know, Babe. I know."

---------------------------------

Monday morning rolled around and Rory was sitting at her picnic table taking attendance of her campers.

"RORY!" Danielle and Darla yelled simultaneously as they both hugged her.

"Hey, Girlies! How are you guys?"

"Good!"

"That's good."

"Hey, Ror." Mackenzie said walking up and sitting on the picnic table.

"Hello there Kenzie, how's life?"

"Um, how about I finish attendance and you go behind the equipment shed."

"Mackenzie…" Rory warned.

"No, for once it's not a smart ass remark about you and Tristan….It's Casey."

"Casey?"

Mackenzie nodded and pointed "She needs you."

Rory handed Mackenzie the clipboard and announced to her campers that Kenzie was in charge before quickly walking towards the equipment shed.

She found Casey leaned against the shed wall with tears streaming down her face. "Case, what's wrong?"

"Rory?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?"

"I'm stupid, very stupid."

"No, you are not. What's wrong?" Rory repeated.

"I knew I shouldn't have stayed with him. Emily, Nikki and Kenzie all warned me." She sniffled.

"Casey," Rory said with a hint of panic "You've got to tell me what happened."

"He was seventeen, he's an upperclassman and that made me cool by association. He promised he wouldn't rush things, but he did."

"He did what?"

"He forced me into having…." Casey said trailing off and broke down into sobs.

Rory was unsure what to do but pulled Casey into her arms and gave her a hug.

"Does your mom or sister or someone in you family know?"

"I don't have a sister and my mom could probably care less."

"I'm here." Rory assured her.

"He told me he wouldn't make me do anything."

"Boys say a lot of things." Rory told her. "Alright, this will be awkward but I have to ask a few questions."

Casey nodded.

"Were you safe?"

"I'm on the pill for cramps and he u-u-used a condom." Casey sniffled.

"Did he…hurt you?"

"No, he was nice, but he still said he wouldn't make me."

"Why do you mean by make you?"

"He didn't really make me…I guess. He said if I loved him that I'd sleep with him because that's what couples that are in love do."

"Boy's suck."

Casey laughed through her tears "Yes, they do."

"How about this, we are going to go and do our usual camp routine then…I'm going to take you for ice cream." Rory smiled.

"Really?" Casey asked hopefully.

"Yep, we've just got to get your mom's approval."

"I'll call her at lunch."

"Ok. Let's go." Rory said helping Casey up as they walked to their first class. Rory had soccer and Casey had painting.

Rory walked over to the soccer field, but right before she got over to where Tristan was sitting Casey ran up to her and gave her a hug, "Thank you so much."

Rory hugged her back and then pulled away slightly "I will always be here for you, I promise." Casey nodded and ran towards her activity.

---------------------------------

Tristan glanced at Rory then back at the game "You know I am starting to get a complex."

"About?"

"You are constantly leaving me on my own."

"Tristan, I give you time by yourself because I know how much you and your ego like to be alone." Rory smirked nudging him slightly.

"Cute, Ror. Really cute."

"I know I am." She smiled.

Tristan just shook his head "Is umm…Casey ok?"

Rory looked at him and the sincerity in his eyes "As fine as someone can be with a broken heart."

"Boy, do I not miss being thirteen."

"I liked being thirteen, I guess I was still naive and sheltered, but to me the world was still a safe and happy place."

"When did that theory stop?"

Rory thought about his question and sighed, "When I realized people leave."

She had found that everyone except her mom had left her. Her dad had left her when she was an infant and then time and time again after that. Dean had left her at the dance alone. Jess had left her for California. Tristan had left her for military school.

Tristan looked into her eyes, "Sometimes, they come back."

"Yes, they do. But they don't always get what they expect." Rory sighed, "I'm going to go help Tory play goalie."

"You said you didn't do sports." He called after her, but Rory just ignored him.

---------------------------------

The end of the day didn't come fast enough for Rory, the comment Tristan had made about people coming back had struck a cord in her as well as the situation with Casey.

Casey's mother didn't seem to care about where Casey was and gave full permission for Casey to be out with whom ever she wanted for as long as she wanted.

Rory knew Casey was expecting her to give advice, but how could she when she was so ashamed of her own experiences. At the time being with Dean seemed right but in the long run she had done a horrible thing.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Kiah yell to her uncle. Finn had made a habit of coming to pick Kiah up every other day.

"Rory, Love…You've got to go."

"Finn? Are you drunk or stoned or something…I cannot let you take Kiah if you are." Rory said flatly, she was all too familiar with some of his habits.

"I'm not stoned or drunk…Logan is in the car."

"W-what? Why?"

"Because he's a freaking Huntzberger and put two and two together and figured out that you work at Kiah's camp."

"Why did you even mention you saw me in the first place?"

"It slipped!"

"Yeah, right." Rory sighed "I can't go away, Finn. I've still got campers to look out for, make sure they are going home with a responsible adult."

"You let me take Kiah."

"Yes and I fear because of that she will be scarred for life."

"Hey! Kiah loves me."

"Yes, I do!" The little girl exclaimed and was about to say something else when something caught her attention and she began running away.

"KI!" Finn yelled after her but realized she was running into Logan's arms.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, I told you to save yourself." He said in a 'told you so' voice.

Logan walked up to them with Kiah in his arms "Uncle Logan, this is Rory. My favorite counselor in the whole world."

Logan smiled and looked at Rory, "Nice to meet you."

Rory realized what he was doing, he obviously didn't want to drag Kiah into this and neither did she, "You too."

"Where is your jacket, Ki?" Finn questioned.

"Over by the pond."

"Well how about we go get it and leave Rory and Uncle Logan to talk."

"Why?" She asked as she was passed from surrogate Uncle to her biological one.

"So they can get to know each other."

"Why?"

"Because then Uncle Logan can pick you up from camp and buy you that pony he promised you."

"Why?"

Finn shook his head and headed towards the dock with Kiah in his arms.

"Do you think he realizes that he acts just like her?" Logan asked not waiting for an awkward silence to take over.

"Probably not, but even if he did I think he'd deny it."

Logan gave a half smile then turned serious "What's with the game, Rory? You said we'd stay friends and this might be because exclusive dating was fairly new to me but I thought you really meant it."

"I never did go over breaking up protocol, did I?"

"Save the witty remarks for a different day," Logan said. "I still want to be friends."

"Can we do that?"

"I don't see why not, I understand why we broke up. We are two different people going in two separate directions, but that can't stop anyone from being friends. I care about you, Ace."

Rory's heart melted a little when he called her Ace. She didn't know what it was with blonde boys giving her nicknames and she would deny it till she turned blue in the face but she had always had a soft spot for them.

A warm smile appeared on Rory's face and she flung herself into his arms, "I'm glad we're friends, this means I can comment on the women you date."

Logan pulled away and smirked, "I already know what you think of them, and there is no need for you to repeat it."

"That is my goal, to find you a nice respectable women."

"As long as it's not Paris."

"I learned my lesson and setting people up with Paris, besides you'd have to fight Doyle for her and though he might look scrawny I bet he packs a mean punch."

"In my defense I'd like to believe I could take Doyle." Logan said nudging her slightly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Rory teased.

Logan pulled Rory into another hug "I'm glad we're friends, Ror."

Rory nodded "Me too, Logan. Me too."

Rory pulled away when she heard someone clear their throat, turning around she came face to face with Casey.

"What is it with you and hot, blonde guys? He's almost as hot as Tristan."

Rory stepped back and took in Logan's appearance, "I'm not sure who's hotter, so for right now we'll call it a tie." Rory smirked causing Logan to pout.

"I thought you'd always believe I was sexy."

"Did I put a scratch on your overly inflated ego?"

"More like a dent." Logan told her, "It's very fragile these days, some girl broke my heart."

Rory gave him a look and shook her head, "Always the drama queen." She glanced at Casey "Case, this is Logan Huntzberger. Logan, this is one of my campers Casey."

"Nice to meet you," Logan said as he shook Casey's hand.

Casey blushed, "You too."

Kiah came running up, "Uncle Finn said he wants to know if the white flag has been flown."

"He sent you to do the dirty work, typical Finn." Logan shook his head.

"FINNY-KINS!" Rory yelled "It's safe for you to come out now!" Rory yelled.

Finn came out of the bushes and walked up to them, "All issues resolved?"

Logan and Rory nodded, "Yes."

Finn smiled, "Good, now if you lovely ladies will excuse us, I believe Kiah has a ballet lesson to attend."

"You going to join her?" Rory smiled.

"I'll have you know I happen to look drop dead sexy in a tutu."

"I'm sure you do." Rory rolled her eyes and hugged Finn, Logan and Kiah before they all left.

Rory sat on the picnic table to realize all her campers were gone, "It'll be amazing if I don't get fired by the end of the summer."

Casey just laughed, "So…You've got to tell me your secret, I mean not only do you have Tristan fawning over you, you are friends with that hot blonde guy and the amazingly gorgeous Australian."

Rory shook her head, "Let's go submit my paper work, and then we're off to get ice cream."

"Cookie dough and mint chocolate chip." Casey told her.

"I'm more of a Rocky Road and cake batter girl myself."

Rory and Casey linked arms and skipped to the office unaware that Tristan had seen the whole scene unfold in front of him.

---------------------------------

**This chapter is extra long because I was typing in Arial Narrow and size 8 font and usually I type in Times New Roman size 11 so I didn't notice until it was 3 pages longer than usual.**

**Sorry for the not so frequent updates but school and yearbook keep me pretty occupied. Not to mention that tomorrow is my SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	7. Have No Fear

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and birthday wishes! You guys are amazing!**

**Thank you to my beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

(ooh! and just like everyone else I am super happy the little bar thingy now works!)**

* * *

**

Rory and Casey walked into the office so Rory could finish up her daily paper work.

"So, I guess you don't hate society boys as much as you said you did in high school." A voice said from behind causing Rory to jump.

Turning around she was greeted with a emotionless Tristan, his face showed no signs of anger or even sadness and his eyes gave nothing away either. Rory hadn't seen this look in his face since Chilton and she was hoping she'd never have to see it again.

"Tristan."

"I mean you always hated the over-privileged, but my god Huntzberger and Morgan, they are probably some of the most privileged people in America." Tristan scoffed.

"Hey, Cas," Rory called not wanting Casey to hear whatever was about to be said, "How about you go see if Sammie or Eric needs help cleaning up."

Casey looked at Rory warily but nodded and walked out of the camp office.

"They are good people, Tristan. They build up walls to protect themselves, but once you get to know them they are caring, sweet, kind people." Rory defended her friends.

"Ok, so you can take the time to get to know them, but I was written off?" He yelled angrily.

"You scared me Tristan! Call me stupid or naïve but I was scared of you. You held all this power and confidence that could have destroyed someone like me!"

"Yeah, like Huntzberger and his cronies are so much nicer."

"It was high school, Tristan! I've changed, I told you that but you don't seem to listen. I've made mistakes and they were there when I made them! Why the hell can't you understand that?"

"Why won't you tell me how you've changed?" Tristan questioned back.

"Because you won't want me anymore!" Rory yelled letting her insecurities get to her once again.

Tristan was taken back by her answer and by the time he came to his senses she was gone.

------------------------------

Rory walked out of the office and walked to the craft area to find Sammie and Casey talking while sorting out markers. "I'm almost done," Casey told her.

"Take your time." Rory mumbled sitting on a chair.

"What's wrong?" Sammie asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar." Casey accused.

"It's nothing, really," Rory said. Her resolve weakening as tears began to stream down her face.

Both Sammie and Casey stopped sorting and walked over to Rory. "It looks like I'm not the only one in need of ice cream."

"No, you're not," Rory sniffled. "Sammie, we might be a bit depressing to be around but you're welcome to join us."

"Actually, I just broke up with my boyfriend, so I was going home to watch all six seasons of Dawson's Creek on DVD," Sammie laughed. "I'm in for some wallowing ice cream."

"Let's go." Rory said standing up and searching through her purse for her keys. "I don't want to be here anymore."

Casey and Sammie nodded as the three girls walked towards her car.

"Where's your car, Sammie?"

"Garage…My mom dropped me off today."

Rory nodded and unlocked her doors, Casey got into the backseat and Sammie got into the passengers seat. Rory was about to get into the drivers seat when someone grabbed her arm. She turned to look and saw Tristan with a determined look in his eyes.

"Rory, I let you run away at Madeline's party, but I refuse to let you run away again."

"Don't you get it?" Rory asked trying not to let tears fall again.

"No, obviously I don't! I don't understand why won't even give me a chance to understand!"

Rory just shook her head, "You've gotta trust me that you are better off not knowing."

"I don't believe that, Rory. You said you've made mistakes, but I've made some too!"

"I told you to leave it alone." Rory whispered before getting into her car and driving out of the parking lot.

------------------------------

Rory, Sammie and Casey went out for ice cream and each ordered three different flavors. Rory quickly learned that Sammie was a great person to have as a friend and Casey was just like a little sister.

They kept the conversation light and the older girls gave Casey advice when she asked questions. It had helped them all keep their mind off their individual problems for the time being.

Rory and Sammie dropped Casey off and they began to drive in the direction of Sammie's apartment complex.

"So, do you mind if I ask what's going on between you and Tristan?"

"It's a long complicated, story. Most of it doesn't even include him."

"How about we go to my place and order a pizza, pop in Dawson's Creek and wallow." Sammie suggested.

Rory glanced over at her and smiled gratefully, "I'm in."

By the end of the night Rory had told Sammie everything from the fight that took place between Dean and Tristan at the school dance to sinking the yacht and taking the camp counselor job to complete her community service hours. Sammie had told Rory about how she had caught her boyfriend cheating on her with another guy and about the pregnancy scare that almost got her disowned from her family.

The two had become fast friends and though they both had grown up under different circumstances they both seemed to be able to relate to each other.

------------------------------

The next day Rory walked into the camp office just in time to get her paperwork, hand Sammie her coffee and get down to the table before her campers arrived. She figured the less down time she had the smaller possibility there would be of Tristan cornering her.

Darla and Danielle were half way through attendance when Tristan's campers walked up to Rory.

"What's up?" Rory asked Ryan one of the boys Tristan was in charge of.

"Tristan's not here and since you're his co-counselor you've gotta take our attendance." the boy told her handing her the list of names.

Rory was a little shocked that Tristan wasn't there; he was beyond dedicated to this camp. He loved the campers and the campers loved him. "Oh, ok. Umm, listen for me to call your name."

Rory did Tristan's role call and finished just as the bell rang. Rory had never had to do a class by herself before and to be honest she was worried. It was hard enough keeping track of 20 kids with two counselors.

'Its creative writing,' Rory thought to herself. 'You used to be a journalism major, you know a few adjectives and verbs….This won't be difficult.'

------------------------------

The first period ended and Rory was exhausted there was no way she could do this six more times by herself. Getting permission from Wendy she made a phone call, hoping to get the help she severely needed.

Half way through the second class Rory heard a familiar voice, "Have no fear, Huntzberger's here."

'I'm already regretting calling him.' Rory thought to herself.

"Hey, Ace. Need my help?" He asked cockily.

"Shove it, Huntz." Rory told him then clapped her hands getting the camper's attention "Guys! This is Logan Huntzberger, he's a really good friend of mine and an excellent writer and he's going to help you guys out so do not be afraid to ask him questions!"

"Did I mention I don't do well with kids?" Logan said leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"What do you mean? You're great with Kiah."

"Yeah, Kiah…She thinks I am her uncle. These kids are complete strangers!"

"Don't worry about it; you can't be as bad as Paris is around kids."

"That's a vote of confidence." Logan deadpanned.

"I owe you." Rory told him.

"Big time." He mumbled before walking over to a little girl around the age of nine who wanted to know how to spell alligator.

------------------------------

The day had gone by smoothly with only two more classes remaining and though Logan was no where near as good of a counselor as Tristan was he sufficed well enough.

The sixth class had started when Rory heard someone yell out for Tristan to come read their story. Rory turned her head to see Tristan looking well rested and he didn't seem to be too concerned that he had missed practically the whole day.

Rory walked up to him "Where the hell have you been?"

"Leave it alone, Mare." Tristan said casually throwing her own words back into her face.

Glaring at him she went back to helping Kiah with her story about her Uncle Finn and a rugby playing kangaroo.

Tristan looked around and noticed a blonde man kneeling down to help a camper; taking a closer look he realized that blonde guy was none other than Huntzberger. Grabbing Rory's arm her pulled her aside "What's he doing here?"

"Well, you see you left me alone in a class that is very demanding of adult attention and I needed a little help because silly me forgot to charge my superpowers last night. I called both your home and cell number, but no answer. So, I ran it by Wendy and she said I could bring in some outside help. Who better to bring in that the king of writing himself?"

"Mitchum was busy so you had to bring in the slacker prince?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "I needed help. You weren't here."

"Well, he can leave now." Tristan told her.

"He's been here all day, there is one more class and I am sure the kids wouldn't mind having an extra person around to help them spell. Plus, it's not like…" Rory began but was interrupted by Shelby asking her for help. "We'll finish this later."

"Can't wait." He said dryly leaning down to give his attention to a camper who wanted him to read their story.

------------------------------

The rest of the class had gone by smoothly, except for Tristan sending the occasional snide remark in Logan's direction. Rory had walked back to the office with the campers while Logan and Tristan stayed behind to clean up.

Logan wasn't blind and he saw how much Tristan liked Rory. Though, it bothered him slightly, he knew deep down that he and Rory were better off as friends. He also knew that it was driving Tristan crazy not know the status between Rory and himself. Deciding to throw him a bone "So, how long have you liked Ace?"

"Ace?"

"Rory, Ace reporter." Logan explained though at the moment that really didn't apply, he still was working on how to fix that.

"Oh, um…I don't."

Logan gave a small, "Yeah, right."

"I don't." Tristan defended, slightly annoyed that this guy he had met, maybe twice, at society parties was acting like he knew him.

"I'm not stupid nor am I blind. I can tell you've got feelings for her."

"Aren't you two dating?" Tristan asked remembering that he'd seen them hug the day before.

"No, not anymore. We're better off as friends."

"Why's that?"

"Incase you haven't noticed she's a pain in the ass." Logan laughed.

Tristan smirked, "That she is."

Logan was about to walk out of the Creative Writing Room when he stopped in the doorway, "She likes you, you know."

"I don't think so. She just keeps telling me she's changed."

"Maybe she has." Logan shrugged.

"For some reason she believes that if I know why I won't want her." Tristan told him.

Now that shocked Logan, who wouldn't want Rory? He tried to go over why she'd say that, but he came up with nothing. "I'll talk to her," he mumbled before exiting the room.

Tristan stared as Logan walked out of the room. 'That was odd,' he thought. He'd never really known Logan too well, his parents had introduced them once or twice at different society parties, but then they both went in their separate directions. It struck him as odd that someone with a reputation like Logan Huntzberger would want to help him.

Though, he also assumed that Logan would want to help Rory if they were friends, as he'd claimed.

Logan walked towards the table where Rory was sitting with her campers so he could pick Kiah up. He might not really know DuGrey, but he could tell Rory liked him. She'd been stealing glances at him for the last two classes, and when he walked into the room her face seemed to light up, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

He figured being in Tristan's good graces might help him get Rory back on the path she was on before the yacht incident, before his coldhearted father shattered her dreams. He wanted Rory back in Yale and he wanted Rory to be a journalist, and he was going to enlist whomever he could to help him.

------------------------------

Logan left with Kiah, along with a promise from Rory that they'd talk tonight because she had some serious explaining to do about Tristan. How Logan had already gathered information on Tristan she didn't know, but she decided that as much as he fought it he had that instinctive reporter gene in him.

Tristan was walking towards the office when Rory caught his arm and pulled him to face her, "Why the hell were you late?"

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Tristan I'm serious, why were you so late? You love this job, the kids and they love you. It's not like you to be late." Rory said her voice softening.

But Tristan's attitude stayed cold, "You've worked with me a total of two weeks and one day, Rory. You haven't a clue what my work habits are." He told her, though she was right. He loved this job and the kids and he usually did everything he could to be on time.

Rory's eyes looked down "Why can't you just answer my question? Were you avoiding me? Do you not want to be around me anymore?"

"Rory…" He began. The truth was he had actually come in late today because he wanted her to have some time to cool off and not to force her to be in such close proximity to him all day long.

"I'll quit, if you want me to," she said cutting him off. "You were here long before I was and if you don't want me here I'll leave. We shouldn't make the kids suffer because we can't work out our screwy relationship."

"No, Rory. You won't quit. You don't need to quit, I won't let you quit." He told her firmly. "You leaving would make the kids suffer because they love you and though we seem to not be able to see eye to eye on anything I'd miss you. I like having you back in my life even if you aren't too keen on me being in yours."

"I like you in my life." She admitted quietly.

"Then it's settled you are not going anywhere, anytime soon. Plus, you can't leave. You need the hours."

Her eyes shot up to meet his, "I…"

"Stop, don't worry. I'm not going to push for information. I'm just saying I'd rather you work them off here then at some soup kitchen…I hear they are full of pervy old men."

A smile appeared on her features, "As opposed to here, where there are pervy, tall, blonde twenty year olds lurking around."

"Yeah." He smiled back.

Rory took a deep breath "Tris, umm…I've got plans tonight but tomorrow could we go for…maybe coffee…or something else if you don't like coffee. I've learned not everyone likes coffee as much as I do. We could get ice cream or possibly even go to a pizza place or something or even just to a…" Rory rambled but Tristan stopped her.

"I'd love to."

"I'll tell you a time tomorrow?"

"Ok." he told her before they walked in separate directions. Rory into the office to hand in her paperwork and update Sammie on the events that had taken place today and Tristan walked in the direction of the pond to talk to Eric.

* * *

**And so ends another chapter…Reviews are always appreciated!**


	8. One Hundred Degrees

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, you guys are amazing!**

**Major thanks to my wonderful beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Rory was walking out to her car after the staff meeting when Eric caught up to her.

"So, you finally agreed to go on a date with Tristan?"

Rory glanced at him, "Something like that, yeah."

"Good, now he can stop obsessing over why you won't date him."

"I'll try to answer his questions, but I am just praying for no long awkward silences, they bother me."

Eric let out a laugh, "Yeah, me too." He paused slightly, "but if you need something to talk about you can always ask him about Bree."

"Who's Bree?"

"Breelynn is Tristan's sister; she's the only one in his family, besides his grandfather, that he can tolerate. They are pretty much each others support system."

'_What's with rich blonde boys having close relationships with their sisters?'_ Rory thought. "Is she younger or older?"

"She's eighteen." Eric told her.

"Is she nice?"

Eric got a dreamy look on his face, "She is really sweet."

Rory immediately took notice to his change in attitude, "Looks like someone has a crush."

"I do not!"

"Eric, I might not have known you long, but the goofy grin playing on your lips proves that you like her."

Tristan had told Eric that there was no way to win a fight when it came to Rory Gilmore so he decided to give in. "I do," he conceded, "but I promised Tristan I wouldn't do anything. I mean it's his sister, I wouldn't want him dating my sister."

"Isn't your sister nine?" Rory questioned remembering a conversation she had with him when they had first met.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is you shouldn't date your best friend's sister…without permission and I don't see being granted it anytime soon."

Rory smiled sympathetically at him. Tristan and Eric had the same bond that Logan, Colin and Finn did. "I'm sure if Breelynn is anything like Tristan then she's stubborn and won't stop till she gets her way."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Eric said as they began to near their cars.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Eric." Rory said with a wave, putting her stuff in the backseat of her car.

"Bye, Rory!" He called back getting into his truck and driving off.

-------------------------------

"So…What does this mean?"

"If I knew what it meant do you honestly think I'd be asking my little sister?"

"I'm only two years younger." Breelynn protested.

"You're still younger than me."

"That means you'll die first." She informed him.

Tristan shook his head, "That's the sibling love that would make our parents proud."

"Since when do you want to make mom and dad proud?"

"Just forget it, Bree."

"Ok…Anyways…Back to the topic at hand."

"The topic at hand is the girl that I've pathetically liked since my sophomore year of high school asked me out on a sort of date after talking to her ex-boyfriend."

"Is he hot?"

"Is who hot?"

"Her ex-boyfriend!"

"I'm not gay, Breelynn."

She rolled her eyes and her brother's macho attitude, "Just because you notice if another guy is physically attractive doesn't mean you are gay. I notice that other girls are pretty all the time and I like boys very much. So?"

"It's different with girls…I mean girls walk down the street with their arms linked or go into the dressing room with each other and that's normal, guys do that and get strange looks."

"Whatever, what's her ex's name?"

" Logan Huntzberger."

"He's absolutely gorgeous!" Breelynn gushed. "She's got amazing taste in guys…What does she see in you?"

"You truly know how to boost my confidence."

"Yeah, that's exactly what you need: a confidence boost." Breelynn scoffed.

"You're not helping."

"Tris, you've been on dates with tons of girls and slept with half of them. Why is she any different?"

Tristan looked at his sister; she had brought up the question that had been on his mind since he first saw her walk into Chilton. Rory was just different, she had a different allure to her than all the other girls he'd met.

"She's different. The girls I've dated just don't seem to compare to Rory."

Breelynn understood where her brother was coming from; there was something special and indescribable about Rory to him. She just wished he would understand that that was how she felt about Eric.

"Sort of like you know that there are smarter, more attractive, funnier people out there but for some reason that person is perfect to you?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," Tristan said, surprised that she had nailed exactly how he was feeling. "How'd you know?"

Breelynn stood up, "Because that is how I feel about Eric." And with that she left his apartment.

Tristan leaned back and closed his eyes, he trusted Breelynn and he trusted Eric, but the two of them together he wasn't so sure about. He knew his baby sister wasn't a virgin; he personally kicked the guy's ass when he had found out. But he still wanted to protect her, he wanted to keep her the same little girl that walked into his room when she was scared of the monster under her bed or when their parents were fighting.

He loved his little sister and he'd do anything in the world for her, but he couldn't seem to give his blessing for her to date his best friend. Eric was a good guy, he would never take advantage of her and he would treat her with the utmost respect, but it was a harsh reality to Tristan that Breelynn was not a little kid and that men were actually finding his sister attractive.

Sitting up, he decided after his date with Rory was over he'd talk to Eric or Breelynn, which ever one seemed more approachable and discuss it with them. They were both amazing people who deserved to be happy and if they made each other happy then who was he to stand in the way.

-------------------------------

The next day of camp went by quickly. Rory and Tristan had been put in charge of the outdoor living class, but due to the extreme heat they ended up playing _Worst Case Scenario _in the shade all day.

Tristan insisted on picking up Rory at seven thirty. So Rory had been in a hurry to get home and get ready before he arrived.

"Mom! I don't know what to wear!" Rory yelled.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Do what you did when I didn't know what to wear on my first date with Dean! Look through the clothes I've already looked through 10 times and find an outfit on the first try!"

"You are exploiting my talents." Lorelai pouted.

"I'll buy you coffee tomorrow morning."

"Ok, show me the clothes." Lorelai said, walking into Rory's bedroom which was sporting a carpet made of clothing.

"Remember, it's supposed to be casual and that it's very hot outside." Rory said, not wanting to be in clothes that would make her uncomfortable all night long.

"How about this?" Lorelai said holding up a classy but still casual midnight blue tube top that had silver sparkles on it with a light denim skirt. "You can wear my sparkly flip flops and pull you hair back with a clip."

"My god how do you do that?"

"It's a secret and maybe one day when you are ready I will share it with you."

"I don't think I'll ever be so worthy." Rory deadpanned, closing the door to get ready for her date with Tristan.

Tristan arrived at Rory's house right on time, but stalled at the door for a moment. He was nervous to say the least but it was his own fault, he insisted on picking her up. Seconds after knocking on the door a woman who was a slightly older version of Rory opened the door.

"Bible Boy!"

"Excuse me?"

"You called my daughter Mary, so we in turn called you Bible Boy."

Lorelai explained gesturing for him to come into the house, "I'm Lorelai, not Miss Gilmore, just Lorelai."

"Well, hello Lorelai. I usually go by Tristan, but I suppose if Bible Boy makes you happy who am I to complain?"

"I already like you much better than I liked the last one." She told him.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, limo boy," Lorelai mumbled before walking into the kitchen.

Tristan stood in the doorway of the living room and peered in. He immediately noticed all the pictures that covered the tables, shelves and walls. None of them looked stiff or uncomfortable like all of his family portraits, but they all looked like they wanted to be with each other. He recognized the Korean girl, Lane from the party at Madeline's house, but everyone else was a mystery to him.

The house smelled like coffee and popcorn, which was something he loved. His families home always smelled and looked sterile, nothing that would even be considered 'Home Sweet Home' material.

"Hey." A voice said, catching his attention. Turning he was greeted by Rory, whose appearance left him speechless. She was wearing a tube top, due to the warm weather he assumed, and it looked amazing on her. Her skirt and shirt were tastefully covering everything unlike many of the other girls he'd picked up for dates on summer nights that had everything hanging out this way or popping out the other.

"You look beautiful." Tristan said genuinely hoping she didn't think it was a line.

A light blush crept up on her cheeks "Thanks, you look good too." She said noticing his appearance. _'Is it possible he looks even better than he does at work?'_

"Thanks," he smiled at her. "You ready to go?"

"Um, yeah," Rory said, grabbing her purse, "Mom! We're leaving!"

"Bye! Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"Why do I have a feeling that Lorelai would do a lot more than normal people?" Tristan asked once they got into the car.

"Because she would." Rory laughed.

"So, where we going?"

"You're the guy!"

"This was your idea." Tristan laughed.

"I arranged the date, but it's your job to think of a festivity."

"Fine, I know where we'll go."

"Where?"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you?"

"No, but it was worth a try." Rory laughed.

The two feel into easy conversation about random things like music and movies. Rory learned that Tristan liked a majority of the same things she did and realized she had read him all wrong in high school.

-------------------------------

Arriving to their destination, Tristan turned off the engine "We're here."

"Where is here?" Rory asked.

"The beach."

"Perfect."

"I thought so." Tristan said getting out of the car and opening the door for Rory.

"Such a gentleman."

"Don't get used to it." he teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"How about we get some ice cream and then we can walk on the pier and talk?" Tristan suggested.

Rory nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Rory didn't know if it was the heat or her nerves, but for the first time in her life she didn't really feel like eating her ice cream.

"Is something wrong?" Tristan asked as they walked down the pier.

"No, I was… um, just thinking we should probably talk."

"I second that."

"You start." Rory said, as her nerves began to worsen.

"Ok, we'll start simple…Where do you go to college?"

Rory took a deep breath, "I went to Yale."

"Went?"

"Yeah, I'm taking some time off."

"I see." Tristan said, processing the information.

"What about you?"

"I actually go to Columbia ."

"New York ?"

"It's far enough away from Hartford my parents won't visit just to check up on me and close enough that I can still get home in a timely fashion if there is an emergency."

"Practical." Rory stated.

"Why are you taking time off?"

"I need to readjust my priorities."

"How come?"

"In a nutshell? I interned at a newspaper for Mitchum Huntzberger, Logan 's father, and he pretty much told me I don't have what it takes to be a journalist... I would be better off as a secretary."

To say Tristan was shocked was an understatement, he'd actually come across an article she had written for the Yale Newspaper and it was amazing. There was no way Rory didn't have what it took. "That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, or maybe not so much."

Disregarding that comment for the moment, he moved on "So, you dropped out of Yale because you were majoring in journalism and now you're not so sure, understandable. Now, what's with the police record?"

"I thought you weren't going to pry?"

"I lied." Tristan shrugged.

"I suppose it's better to get it out in the open…"

"Exactly!"

Rory gave a weak smile, "After Mitchum told me I didn't have it, I was upset."

"Understandable."

"Well, then I had to attend Honor Huntzberger's engagement party that same night. Which was being thrown on a yacht. Logan and I took someone else's yacht out to sea."

"You stole a yacht?" Tristan exclaimed in shock.

"Shhh!" Rory said looking around hoping no one had heard him.

"Mary stole a yacht!"

"I did not steal, I borrowed."

"What was your sentence?" Tristan said, remembering that when he broke into the safe his parents got to choose it.

"300 hours of community service."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"You were afraid to tell me that?" Tristan asked as the two sat on a bench that overlooked the water crashing onto the rocks.

"That, among other things. I'm ashamed of the past year, Tristan. For more than one reason," Rory said quietly still thinking about if she wanted to reveal the Dean issue.

"Rory, you've got to understand. I am the last person that will judge you. I've done too many screwed up things in my life to even consider judging someone."

"It's just hard though," Rory began, "I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"And you won't as long as you are doing what you want to do. I've learned you can disappoint your loved ones, but even if they are disappointed the ones who truly love you will still stick around."

"You're right, I guess."

"For example, your mom. I am guessing she's not exactly thrilled you dropped out of college, I knew about your life's game plan. All of Chilton did, but she's still there for you."

"Yeah, I'm just…I don't know." Rory said, as she felt tears prickling her eyes. She didn't want to cry but for some reason all the emotion from the last year that had built up now wanted to come out and the last thing Rory wanted to do was cry in front of Tristan.

Tristan saw her eyes begin to get glassy; his intention was not to make her cry "Ror, I didn't mean to make you rehash bad memories."

Rory shook her head "It's my own fault…I haven't dealt with it…I think in the last year of everything I've done I've cried twice."

"Wait…Honor's engagement party was in late May…Something happened before that?"

Rory was silently hoping he wouldn't fill in that blank "Y-yeah."

Tristan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him; she rested her head on his chest and tried to get herself to stop crying. "I promised I wouldn't push and well…I did and I'm sorry, but I won't push about this."

"I…I'll tell you in time. I promise."

"Take your time and while we wait I can regale you with stories of my teenage years." He smirked trying to lighten to mood.

"I don't want to hear about the girls you've bedded, Tristan!"

"To tell you the truth, I can't remember most of them, but I meant my secret life."

"Secret life?"

"Yep, I'm like the chick on Alias."

"You have a red wig?"

"Red's not my color."

"I'm sorry." Rory said suddenly.

"That red is not my color?" Tristan said looking down at her, "It is a little depressing, the main reason I didn't go to Harvard is because their color is crimson."

Rory laughed slightly "No, not that, but for crying…for making you feel like you should pity me. You shouldn't I've done this all myself."

"Don't apologize because I don't pity you. I have a sister and she told me that girls are allowed to cry when they are upset, apparently it's a birthright that comes with being of the female persuasion."

"Breelynn, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Eric."

"Ah, yes."

"He likes her."

"And she likes him."

"You should leave them alone."

"Did I ask you're opinion?" He asked playfully.

"Even if you didn't I'd still give you it." She smiled.

"Why by all means Obi Wan, tell me what you think."

"I think he likes her, really really likes her and that he wouldn't disappoint you by treating your sister badly."

"You're right. I'm going to do something about it soon, I swear."

"Good." Rory said looking at him and realizing she was still wrapped in his arms. Despite the hot weather she was perfectly content in them. _'It's love when it can be 100 degrees outside and you still want to be as close as humanly possible to someone.'_ Rory remembered her mother saying one time. She pushed that thought to the pack of her mind, she did not love Tristan.

"We should be getting back, we've both got work tomorrow." Tristan said hesitantly, as he removed his arms.

"Yeah, we're on water games again tomorrow. This time I'm not letting my mom pack my bathing suit."

"Why not? I personally loved that bathing suit." He smirked.

"I happen to like my blue one better."

" Bikini ?"

Rory shook her head "Yes, it's the same style as the other one."

Tristan just smiled as they walked back to the car in a comfortable silence. He knew that there was more to the story. Something had happened a year ago that made Rory's life derail from its track, but he'd give her time to tell him. He knew she'd tell him when she was ready.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	9. Upside Down

**I know this chapter took a little while, sorry but things happen…Though, thanks to my loyal reviews! You guys are awesome.**

**Thank you to my beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

_**Who's to say;**_

_**What's impossible**_

Rory laid in bed that night, she had gotten back from her date with Tristan and went straight to her room. Her clothes still smelled like him and she wasn't ready to part with the safe feeling that it gave her just yet. She knew the moment she took those clothes off, all of her problems would come rushing back to her full force.

Tristan was sweet, understanding and honest but she wasn't sure if it could go anywhere. Her inner schoolgirl was telling her that she owed it to herself to give Tristan a chance, to be in the relationship that she had only dreamed about having in high school but something seemed strange this time around. She no longer was the virginal 'Mary' and he no longer was the schools bad boy.

She had revealed to him that she had stolen a yacht and went to jail, that she no longer attended college but that was all child's play compared to admitting she had slept with a married man. She had stolen another women's husband which was worse than any material object she could have taken. The more she thought about it the sicker it made her feel.

Rory and Logan had once gotten into a conversation right after she had told him that people in Hartford society cheat on their significant other all the time. He told her that his parents were prime examples that what is not talked about doesn't happen. She couldn't fathom being married to someone that was cheating on her and looking the other way. Her heart went out to Lindsay and if there was anything she could say or do to fix it she would.

She leaned over and set her alarm clock not having enough energy to get out of bed and change. Falling back into her pillows she closed her eyes and sighed. She knew the longer she hid this the worse it got, but the option of telling him wasn't appealing. 'It was meant to be anyways.' was her last coherent thought before she drifted into a restless sleep.

_**Well they forgot  
This world keeps spinning**_

Tristan walked into his dark apartment and didn't bother to turn on any lights. He threw himself on the couch and closed his eyes listening to the sound of the air conditioner coming through the vents and the clock ticking. It was relaxing and helped him clear his mind, considering it had been on overdrive since Rory had shared her past with him.

His Mary wasn't in school anymore. That was probably the biggest shock of all the information he had received. This was the same girl that had read books during lunch. The one who did her homework during pep rallies. If he hadn't heard it from her mouth he would have never believed it. She loved school, learning new things, she had an unbelievable thirst for knowledge.

Rory had stolen a yacht. He'd like to say he was shocked, but he wasn't really. He was, however, a little amused that she got the inspiration to commit a crime from a world renowned novel, but not that she had stolen it. Everyone had to take a chance and do something wildly outrageous, some get caught others don't, Rory was no exception.

He wished she'd open up to him more. He wanted to know what had made her spiral downward. What started her on the course to destruction? He would say it was Logan , but from the way Logan had spoke about Rory he seemed to have only been there to keep her on her feet longer than she would have without him. And his father, well he just seems to have been the final blow. Everyone knew Mitchum Huntzberger was an ass, even his own family would attest to that.

Tristan sat up and glanced at the clock that told him it was half past midnight. Getting up he walked into his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers laying on his bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. His patience was fleeting, he needed to know what skeleton was hidden in her closet so he could reassure her that he didn't care, and his feelings wouldn't change about her. His only problem: What if it did?

_**And with each new day  
I can feel a change in everything**_

"Coffee?" Rory asked as she handed a steaming cup to Sammie that morning in the camp office.

"Of course." Sammie replied taking a long sip of the hot liquid, "So, how'd your date with Tristan go?"

"Good."

"Good? That's all I get?"

"It went fine, we cleared some of the air and he knows about the yacht and college." Rory elaborated.

"_Some_ of the air, _some_ is not all, Rory."

Rory sighed, like she didn't already know that, "I know, it's just I can't do it."

"You can, he'll accept it and if he doesn't then it's not meant to be."

"But don't you think it's better not to know? I mean if I never know what could have been than my inner school girl will not be completely disappointed that the school's rebel without a cause didn't even want her anymore."

"It doesn't work like that. Besides Logan knew and he didn't care."

"For some reason I find that Logan is more accepting about this than Tristan will be."

"How on earth do you figure that? I mean I may not be in the Hartford elite circle but even I know that the Huntzberger's are higher than the DuGrey's are on the food chain. If Logan doesn't stick his nose up at you then Tristan won't."

"They are two different people, two different personalities. You need to meet Finn; once you do you will understand Logan 's acceptance abilities."

"Did he accept Dean?"

"They hadn't met until the night I broke up with Dean and even then there were a lot of jokes about his hair and his truck."

"Did Tristan?"

"Definitely not…I believe he referred to him as 'Bagboy'."

"Then how do you know that Tristan won't blame this whole thing on Dean and you will be off the hook."

"That's not what I want; I don't want all the responsibility to be put on Dean because I was there too."

"It takes two to tango…Though in this day and age not even." Sammie joked earning a small smile from Rory. "Look, the more you play worst case scenario in your mind the harder it will be for you to tell him."

"I know."

"Ok, now that we have established I'm right, you're wrong let's go wrangle the runts."

"That's not nice." Rory laughed.

"Eh." Sammie shrugged as the two girls walked out of the office laughing.

Tristan walked out of the office copy room after having heard the entire conversation. He knew he needed to stop eavesdropping on conversations, but he immediately began to piece the puzzle together. It had to do with Dean…He hated Dean. '_Two to tango._' What had Sammie meant by that? Did she mean what he thought she meant? He knew Rory wasn't a virgin; she had dated Logan Huntzberger after all. But Dean…She had sex with Dean? He didn't even want to think about that. 'Rory, Dean, Tango…This is not looking good." He thought as he put the papers he had copied onto Wendy's desk and walked out of the office.

_**And as the surface breaks reflections fade  
But in some ways they remain the same**_

It was third period and Rory had yet to speak more than ten words to Tristan. She figured that if she avoided him the less guilty she would feel for only divulging half of the truth to him. Tristan on the other hand was going stir crazy, he couldn't understand why she was ignoring him he hadn't done anything wrong.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" Tristan asked the kids who were all sitting on the dock waiting for instruction.

"Free day!" Half of the kids yelled simultaneously.

"Free day it is then!" Rory laughed "You know the rules! No roughhousing, no unwanted splashing and be careful with the equipment."

The kids all nodded before jumping into the water. The older girls swam into the deeper area of the pond so they could just float and tan while the older boys began a game of volleyball. The little kids just splashed around and played imagination games of being sharks or dolphins.

Rory sat on the dock far enough away to be out of the splash zone but close enough where she could clearly watch what the kids were doing. "What are you thinking about?" Tristan said from behind her.

"If I want to have lunch with my campers or run to that Chinese place with Sammie and Abby." Rory said easily "Why?"

Tristan shrugged, not exactly the answer he was looking for "No reason."

"I'm probably going to Chinese want me to get you any thing?"

Tristan was a little surprised by her gesture "Um, sure…"

"I recommend the sesame chicken, it's very good."

"Alright, sesame chicken and an egg roll." Tristan requested. "I'll give you the money when the bell rings; my wallet is in my pants, which are in my car."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I've got you covered." She smiled.

"You sure?"

"Would I have offered if I wasn't?"

"True." He nodded and watched her as she lay on the dock. Her neon pink beach towel with a picture of a flamingo underneath her and her sunglasses with aqua rhinestones on them covering her eyes. She was beautiful. He had the biggest urge to lean down to kiss her and it took all of his willpower not to.

"Rory!" Shannon and Emily called from the group of girls floating.

"Yeah?" Rory responded not even sitting up.

"Come float with us!"

"I'll be out there in a minute." She called back turning to Tristan. She was about to do something she knew she was going to regret but she had to know just how worth it would be to tell him. "Can you help me put sunscreen on my back?"

"Huh?" He asked wanting to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Well, I can't reach my back and I'll burn if I don't put sunscreen on. You don't want me walking around like a lobster do you?" She pouted.

"N-n-no. Where is it?"

"Here." Rory said pulling a bottle of suntan lotion out of her beach bag and handing it to him, then turning around giving him a clear view of her back that was covered by a thin strap of blue.

Tristan squeezed some lotion into his palm and rubbed his hands together, taking deep breath and began to rub the solution into her silky skin. Rory jumped a little at first contact.

"A little warning would have been nice! That stuff is cold." She told him.

He let out a low laugh, "Sorry."

The cold feeling didn't last long as Rory felt Tristan's hands rub up and down her back. The places Tristan had touched felt like they were on fire, but the places he hadn't were aching to be.

"All set." He told her but Rory didn't seem to come out of her thoughts. "Rory…"

"Oh, sorry. What?" She said as a light shade of pink graced her cheeks.

He smiled at her "You're all set."

"Thanks."

Tristan nodded "No problem."

Rory got up, folded her towel before putting it aside and grabbing a tube. She eased herself into the water and swam out to where the girls were floating.

"Will you two just hook up already!" Emily exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Rory, you may be older, but you are obviously more oblivious than we are. Tristan likes you, you like Tristan. The goofy look on your face when he put the lotion on your back was more than enough proof. Stop dancing around each other and date!"

"I'm not going to date him." Rory told them.

"Why not? He's gorgeous. If I was only four years older, I would." Emily told her.

"He's twenty." Shannon pointed out.

"I know but if I was four years older I'd be 18 and legal."

"Wait four years than track him down, maybe you'll have a chance." Rory laughed.

"Really?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Em, he'll be like 24 by then…which is almost 30, which is old."

"Good point."

"Hey! I'm the same age and I won't be old!" Rory defended.

"Of course not." Shannon laughed.

The girls fell into light conversation which thankfully did not include Rory dating Tristan. She got enough of that from Sammie and her mother and probably Lane if she wasn't currently on tour.

_**And as my mind begins to spread its wings  
There's no stopping curiosity**_

Rory left to go get food with a couple of other counselors while Tristan and Eric were sitting in the office playing video games on the camp TV .

"You're going down!" Eric yelled as he nudged Tristan to mess him up.

"I don't think so." Tristan told him as he moved his body along with the motions he was doing on screen.

"You guys are such losers." Sammie said as she sat on the couch next to Tristan.

"This is Mario Kart! It's a classic!"

Sammie glanced at the game system they were playing on, "So is Nintendo-64."

"Hey, it's better than the pong we were playing last year." Eric defended.

Sammie sat back and watched the guys play for a few minute "I want to play."

"No." Tristan replied simply.

"If you let me play I'll answer two questions I know you have about what you heard while you were hiding out in the copy room this morning."

Tristan paused his game and turned towards Sammie who had an evil glint in her eye. "You knew?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell Rory?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I personally think she should tell you because you guys are just too cute together." Sammie explained.

Tristan contemplated quickly then handed the controller to Sammie who changed Tristan's player from Mario to The Princess. "Ask away but I'm not answering questions that are to in-depth...only detail fillers."

"Ok…Did your 'Two to Tango' metaphor mean what I think it meant?"

Sammie laughed as she by passed Eric's player Yoshi, "Yep."

"She slept with Bagboy?"

"Is that your second question?"

"No." Tristan paused "Do you honestly think that my feelings for her will change when I find out?"

Sammie paused the game and looked at the emotion swirling around in his eyes. "I don't think they will change as much as you will see her in a different light."

"Bad or good?" Tristan asked quickly.

"That's your third question." Sammie pointed out, her face softening.

"Please?"

"It's not bad or good, it's just different."

"That was helpful." Tristan deadpanned.

"You got to pick the questions; maybe you're just a bad question picker-outer."

Tristan was about to say something when Rory and the other girls walked into the office with bags full of food. Sammie had gotten up to go get her food so Rory took the vacant seat next to him.

"They asked if you wanted it mild or hot and I didn't know but I took for you a hot kinda of guy…" Rory told him but then realized what she said and a blush washed over her face.

"Well thanks, Mary." He smirked.

Rory looked down at the bag of food "Right so, I got it hot and then there are your egg rolls…All they sell are vegetable ones so that's what's there…Oh!" She squealed as she began to sort through the bag "You get one of these too!"

Tristan took the offered item and started at it "A fortune cookie?"

"I love fortune cookies!" Rory told him "If you don't want it I am sure Eric or someone else would eat it." She said as she went to grab the cookie out of his hand but he pulled it away.

"Mine." He stated childishly.

Rory laughed "Ok, if you don't like the chicken hot, I got mild…we can trade if you want."

"Hot is fine, Ror."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm positive. Thank you."

"Rory! Come eat with us!" Sammie said waving her over to the table where Abby, Kelsey and her were sitting.

"Ok." Rory nodded placing Tristan's food on the table in front of him and handing him a plastic fork. "Bon appetit!"

"That's French; wouldn't you say something in Chinese?"

"Woo." Rory stated.

"And that means?"

"Five." she said as if it were obvious.

"Five?" Tristan laughed.

Rory shrugged "It's all I know how to say.

"Better than nothing, I suppose."

Rory smiled before she got up and walked over to where the other female counselors were eating. "Are you ever going to date him?" Kelsey asked.

"You are starting to sound like my campers."

"Then they aren't blind either." Abby commented as she dug into her shrimp fried rice.

"It's complicated." Rory shrugged.

"Then let's un-complicate it, shall we?"

"Umm…" Rory said uneasily.

"You like Tristan, Tristan likes you, you were practically shuddering under his touch when he put the lotion on you earlier, and he gets this goofy smile when you two banter back and forth…It's simple."

"I did not shudder…and how do you know about that?"

"I was in the equipment shed getting something." Abby explained.

Rory glanced over at Tristan who was eating as he talked to Eric and the other guy counselors. 'This is getting complicated.' she thought as she took a bite of her egg roll and Tristan turned to make eye contact with her, 'Very complicated.'

_**I wanna turn the whole thing upside down

* * *

**_

**The song in this chapter was 'Upside Down' by Jack Johnson, a song that I was obsessed with when I wrote this chapter.**

**Don't worry, I'm bored of dragging Tristan not knowing on any longer so it won't be long before all is revealed.**

**Reviews and Critiques as always are welcome!**


	10. Always a Blonde

**Thank you all for your reviews they are awesome!**

**Thank you so much to my beta, Lourenda. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

**_Those tear stained eyes can make me feel so sad  
And once again we're further away from what we never had  
So why should I take your hand when you can't promise happy endings?  
_**-_Thoughts Before Me; Amber Pacific_

It was Friday afternoon and the campers had just left. Rory, Sammie and Eric were sitting in the office talking as they filed their weekly paperwork.

"We should all do something together." Sammie suggested.

"We work together everyday." Eric stated stapling a bunch of papers together.

"I mean something that isn't necessarily G rated."

"Sorry, I am against staff orgies." Rory quipped.

"Then my plans for the evening are ruined." Tristan commented as he walked up to the group.

Sammie rolled her eyes "I meant like let's go to a club or something…That new one _Silk_ just opened."

"I'm game." Tristan shrugged.

"Me too." Eric nodded in agreement.

"Great! Abby, Jake and Kelsey already said they'd go. Rory?"

"I don't--"

"Rory," Sammie whined.

Rory sighed "Fine. What time?"

"We'll all meet there like nineish?"

"Alright, see you then." Tristan said as he and Eric left for their cars.

"I don't know how to get there." Rory told Sammie.

"I'll pick you up."

"I really do not want to go."

"I know." Sammie said smirking as she walked towards the other counselors.

Rory knew that this wasn't going to turn out like everyone thought it would. She just had a feeling that something was going to happen, bad or good she wasn't exactly sure, she just knew it would be unexpected.

------------------------------

Rory had just finished putting her make up on to go out when she heard Sammie beep her car horn. "Crap." Rory mumbled as she scurried around to put on her shoes. "Mom, I'm going!"

"Try not to pull a Coyote Ugly and if you do have someone document it on film…I want mocking rights!" Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"Will do!" she said sarcastically.

"Bye, Sweets!"

"Bye." Rory yelled stepping out of the house and got into Sammie's car. "Hey."

"You clean up nice." Sammie smiled referring to Rory's denim skirt and pink silk tank top.

"Thanks so do you." Rory complimented. "So, was there really a reason for this little get together?"

"Actually, this get together had no ulterior motive."

Rory scoffed, "Yeah, I believe that."

Sammie just shrugged, she really didn't have a secret agenda for the night. She hoped that maybe something would happen between Rory and Tristan, but that was a long shot. "Think what you want."

The rest of the drive was spent with chatter about small topics such as movies or things on the radio. Sammie hadn't known Rory for a long time but she knew that the more Rory Gilmore was pushed the more she resisted. She'd just have to let Rory go to Tristan on her own time.

------------------------------

Tristan was sitting at the bar with Breelynn, since she had insisted that she come along. She claimed she wanted to meet the people her big brother worked with but he knew the truth, it was a ploy to get to see Eric. He knew he couldn't stand in their way much longer so he reluctantly agreed to let her come along.

"Will you stop!" Breelynn exclaimed.

"What am I doing?"

"That is the seventh napkin you've made into a paper football, the bartender is giving you the evil eye."

"No, he's giving you the evil eye because you ordered a martini and don't look a day over sixteen."

"I had ID!"

"It was a fake."

"He obviously didn't know that because he gave me the drink." She said picking up the glass and waved it around slightly.

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"I'm eighteen." She argued quietly so the bartender didn't hear her.

"Legal age to consume alcohol is twenty one."

"You were drinking six packs by the time you were fifteen."

"I'm a guy."

"That reason is bullshit!"

"Deal with it." Tristan shrugged.

Tristan scanned the club and saw Sammie and Rory walk in. Rory looked beautiful, just as she had the other night.

"There's your Mary." Breelynn said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"How do you know?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You honestly think I don't know about that picture you have of her from Chilton? You were leaning against the lockers talking to her and she looks like she wants to kill you with her eyes."

"She was a reminder that not everyone thought I was god."

Breelynn rolled her eyes, "You actually thought you were god-like?"

Tristan looked at his sister and smirked "Still am, now don't do anything embarrassing like get so drunk you start spouting off stories about your boarding school days."

"I did that once!"

"But you still did it."

"Whatever." Breelynn mumbled crossing her arms and pouted.

"Hey, Tristan!" Sammie said brightly.

"Hey Sammie, Mare." Tristan greeted.

Rory smiled back and then glanced at the girl on Tristan's left. The girl was pouting and giving Tristan an evil glare. Rory couldn't pinpoint why the girl looked familiar but she was really hoping it was not his date for the evening. Rory was then pulled out of her thoughts when the girl spoke.

"You're such an ass!" the girl said to Tristan, then turned towards the two girls, "I'm Breelynn, Tristan's sister."

Rory felt as though a weight had been lifted of her chest knowing that this girl was related to Tristan and wasn't romantically interested in him. Not that is should matter to her, she didn't really consider having a future with Tristan, right? "I'm Rory and this is Sammie."

"Right the girl that convinced my brother to paint his face like Tony the tiger." Breelynn laughed, "You are officially my best friend."

Rory laughed "He looked cute like a Tiger."

"I was not cute. I was ferocious." Tristan objected.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Buddy." Eric said walking into the conversation with Abby, Jake and Kelsey following close behind.

"Rory, Sammie." Eric greeted then his eyes landed on Breelynn. "Bree."

"Hey Eric." She said sweetly.

Tristan not wanting to watch his best friend and sister make googley eyes at each other decided to steer the attention away from them, "Anyone want a drink?"

"Can we get alcohol without being 21?" Jake asked.

"They don't check unless you look suspicious." Tristan told him.

"I'll take a beer." Jake requested.

"We'll both have an apple Martini." Abby said speaking for both her and Kelsey.

"Ditto!" Sammie said scanning the club for a booth big enough for them all to sit at.

Jake, Sammie, Abby and Kelsey all walked towards the table they were planning on sitting at. Breelynn and Eric walked in that direction as well leaving Rory and Tristan to get the drinks.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Three beers, three apple martinis and…" He trailed of realizing he never got Rory's request for a drink. "What do you want, Mare?"

"Are Mary's allowed to drink?" She smiled wryly.

"What do you want?" Tristan question again pointing to the annoyed looking bartender.

Rory shrugged, "Surprise me. " and walked towards the table where everyone else was sitting.

Tristan turned back to the bartender and ordered Rory's drink. "She's got to be handful." The bartender commented.

"Excuse me?"

"Your girlfriend, she looks like she's hard to keep up with."

Tristan smiled that he thought they were a couple and decided to play it off, "Yeah, but she's worth it."

"I'll bet." The guy nodded putting a tray full of drinks in front of Tristan.

"Thanks." Tristan said throwing the money on the bar and walking back to the group.

"To a night of having fun with no little rug rats to worry about!" Sammie toasted once everyone had a drink.

"Here, Here!"

"We want to dance!" Abby exclaimed as she and Kelsey got out of the booth and walked towards the loud music and strobe lights that covered the dance floor which was quickly filling up with people.

"I'm up for a little dancing." Jake shrugged as he followed the girls onto the floor.

"And then there were five." Rory laughed.

"Not quite…" Sammie smiled sliding out of the booth, "I see a guy by the bar giving me sex eyes and who am I to deny him?"

Rory laughed, "Go!"

"I'm going!"

"We're going to go dance!" Breelynn said motioning to her and Eric.

"Just make sure you are towards the front so I don't run the risk of seeing my little sister grinding with _him._"

"You say that as if I am a pedophile." Eric told him.

"You're going to be dancing with my baby sister, as far as I am concerned you are."

Breelynn smacked Tristan on the back of the head then took Eric's hand and led him out to the dance floor.

"I guess it's just me and you." Rory smiled taking another sip of her drink.

"Guess so." Tristan nodded.

"God this is good…what's in it?"

"A secret."

"There are no like…drugs in here, right? I mean I've seen One Tree Hill…that episode where Peyton gets drugged."

"I promise I didn't slip anything in there. I don't need to drug you; you will naturally succumb to my charming personality and amazing good looks and will fall into bed with me."

"It must be hard to be you…I mean having to carry around that ego everywhere must get tiring."

"It only helps to build up my amazing muscles."

"It amazes me everyday that you didn't get your ass kicked in military school."

"Who says I didn't?"

"Did you?" Rory asked raising her eyebrows.

"No."

"Pity."

"You're concern for me is overwhelming." Tristan mocked.

Rory laughed as she downed the rest of her drink. "Let's get me another one of these then we can dance."

"You sure you want another?"

"Are you denying me?"

"I'd never."

"Good." Rory smiled getting up already slightly feeling the effects of her drink and pulling Tristan with her.

Tristan smiled and walked with Rory towards the bar. It might have been that he was seeing a new and different side to his Mary or it could be that she had a tight grip on his hand, he didn't know. What he did know was that it was going to be an interesting night.

------------------------------

Two hours and five very strong drinks later Rory, Sammie and Kelsey were all very tipsy. Eric and Breelynn had decided to leave early making Tristan cringe every time he even tried to think about where they went and Abby had left claiming that she had to be somewhere early the next morning.

The three girls along with Jake and Tristan were seated at the booth. "I think we should run to the bathroom." Rory announced slurring.

"Yes, bathroom is good." Sammie nodded as all three girls left the booth.

"They are so freaking trashed." Jake laughed.

"Who knew that they couldn't hold their alcohol?"

"I know that Kelsey can't."

"I'm going to go get the girls some coffee…They need it."

"Definitely." Jake nodded.

Tristan walked up to the bar and ordered coffee, while he was waiting a tall thin blonde that was very scantily clad walked up to him. "Hey there."

Tristan glanced at her then back at the table "Hi."

"I'm Amanda."

"Tristan." He said shortly. This girl was throwing herself at him and for probably the first time in his life he wasn't interested. He had his sights set on Rory Gilmore and he could already tell this girl couldn't hold a candle to her.

"That's a cute name…For a cute guy."

"Thanks." he said hoping the bartender would hurry up with the coffee.

"Wanna have some fun?" She said seductively whispering in her ear.

"Not really."

"You sure?" She said kissing him on the lips.

That was where Tristan drew the line. He could handle girls throwing themselves at him but some random chick kissing him was not his thing anymore. "Listen, I've got a girlfriend. She's amazing and I wouldn't throw that away on you." he hissed.

"She's probably ugly and fat." The girl mumbled and stomped away.

Tristan just rolled his eyes, "Whatever," as he took the coffee that was handed to him and walked back to the booth.

Rory had walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Tristan get kissed by that girl. The combination of alcohol, sadness and pent up emotion was not a good one for her.

She walked up to the bar and ordered three shots, taking them all in a row before the two other girls even left the bathroom. "Let's go back to the men!" Kelsey slurred walking out of the bathroom as Rory followed them back to the booth.

------------------------------

The next Morning Rory woke up with a pounding headache. She tried to open her eyes but the sun was to bright. "I now know how Finn feels," Rory groaned as she sat up. Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times. She was in a big dark blue room, in a large bed covered with a down comforter. "This isn't my house," she concluded.

"You're perceptive when you're hung-over." Tristan said, walking into the room with a glass of water and some aspirin for her to take.

Rory took in Tristan's appearance, he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of mesh basketball shorts. "What the hell happened last night?"

"You don't remember? I've never had that reaction before…" He smirked.

"I'm not in the mood for your smartass comments…I'm serious…What happened?"

"That, Mary, is something you have to remember for yourself." He told her as he sat the water and pills on the bedside table, shut the blinds for her and left the room. He wanted her to remember because him telling her would only make it more awkward.

Rory took the pills and laid back down, "I'm in Tristan's apartment…but I'm still dressed in my clothes from last night …" She closed her eyes trying to remember when all of a sudden everything rushed back to her. "Oh shit."

_They walked back to the guys who were laughing about the girl, Amanda, who had now been shut down by four other guys. "Want some coffee?" Tristan offered the girls._

_Kelsey and Sammie obediently took their drink, but Rory shook her head "Nope."_

"_You love coffee." Tristan said skeptically._

"_Not tonight, tonight I love alcohol…I want more." She said standing up but Tristan immediately pulled her back down._

"_I think you've had about enough for tonight."_

"_Who are you to tell me what I can and can't have?" She snapped._

_Tristan realized Rory was a lot more drunk than he had anticipated. "On that note, I think it's time for us to get going." _

_Jake nodded but then remembered, "Um, Abby was our ride here…"_

_Tristan sighed thinking of a solution "Sammie drove here and she's in no shape to drive home so how about you take her car and bring the two girls to your place to pass out and I'll take care of Rory."_

"_Sounds like a plan." Jake nodded as he gathered Kelsey and Sammie to leave the bar. _

"_See ya later man."_

"_Yeah, be careful." Tristan told him as he looked down at Rory. _

"_You too." And with that Jake and the two girls disappeared._

"_So, Mare, I'm bringing you home." Tristan told her helping her stand._

"_I'm not a Mary!" She snapped as he led her out of the club._

"_Alright, Rory…I'm taking you home."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't want you to." Rory said as if it were obvious._

"_Again I ask, why not?"_

"_Because you don't want to…You want to be with that blonde girl…It's always a blonde girl!" _

"_What's always a blonde girl?"_

"_I'm always dumped for a blonde girl!" Rory exclaimed. "Jess had a blonde girl, Logan has had many many blonde girls …Except Dean…he dumped a blonde girl for me…"_

"_That's nice…" Tristan said not knowing what else to say as he helped her into the car._

"_It's not though…I hurt her…She was married to him…"_

"_Dean was married to a blonde girl?" he asked trying to gather the information he was gradually receiving._

"_Yeah…Still is…Maybe…She left him when she found out…they could be married still though…"_

"_Found out what?"_

"_That he slept with me!" Rory yelled._

"_Dean slept with you while he was married." Tristan said slowly._

"_I slept with Dean…He was married." Rory reiterated then started to laugh, "Ya know, it's funny…I lost my virginity to a married guy…That's the most un-Mary thing...EVER!"_

_Tristan wasn't shocked she slept with Dean, he could have predicted that even if Sammie hadn't helped him along, he wasn't shocked that she lost her virginity to Dean because they were probably each others first love. The fact that Dean was married, yes that threw him off a little._

"_I agree…Not very Mary-like."_

"_I bet that's why you were talking to the blonde." Rory told him._

_Tristan glanced at her then back at the road. "Why?"_

"_Because I'm a bad person…I slept with a married guy, I stole a yacht, don't go to school…Who'd want me?"_

_The car was silent for a moment before Tristan responded to her question, "I would."_

"Oh god." Rory groaned pulling a pillow over her face. A few tears fell down her cheeks, she hadn't meant for him to find out in her drunken ramblings. He probably thought she was a horrible person, that she was now just some tramp.

About fifteen minutes later Tristan walked back into the room Rory was in, "The headache fading yet?"

"It was." Rory mumbled from under the blankets.

"Was?"

"Yes, was."

Tristan stifled a laugh, "I presume you remember last night."

"Actually…I was hoping what I remember was actually just a really bad dream and I had actually slept with you because I think that would be less embarrassing."

"And a lot more fun," Tristan quipped.

"Probably," Rory said, still curled under the covers.

"Probably? Are you doubting my abilities in the sack?" Tristan asked in mock hurt. "I think I am going to have to prove you wrong." He told her, jumping onto the bed.

Rory screamed and emerged from the covers to find Tristan smirking at her, "You're mean."

"I'm mean? I'm mean?" Tristan said dramatically. "It was me who brought you here just in time for you to throw up the majority of whatever alcohol you digested last night, while I held your hair back. It was me who called your mother to inform you were not dead in a ditch but merely trashed, she was proud by the way. It was me who stayed with you to make sure you didn't die from alcohol poisoning…And it was me who--"

"I get the point! You're amazing, kind, considerate and all that other crap. Now stop talking!"

"You don't like the sound of my pretty pretty voice?"

"No." Rory whined, laying her head on the pillow that Tristan was leaning on.

"Seriously though, how are you feeling?"

"I've been worse." Rory shrugged.

"I think the next time we all decide to go out we should go bowling…None of you girls can hold your liquor well."

"Sammie and Kelsey were drunk too?"

"Not as bad as you but yes."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with me." Rory said blushing at her behavior.

"It's fine."

"I'm not a fun drunk…Not like Finn."

"No, not a fun drunk…Informative but not fun."

Rory just groaned, she knew this talk was coming she was hoping it would be when she was a little less hung over and not in the same bed with him as it happened.

"You slept with a married guy."

"Yep."

"I'm sorry but Bagboy?" Tristan asked his voice teetering on disgust. "The fact that the guy was married is completely irrelevant to the fact that it was Bagboy."

"Here I was thinking snobby Tristan was gone."

"There is just something about him that I cannot stand." He told her honestly.

"So the fact that it was Dean completely erases the fact that he was married?" Rory asked hopefully.

Tristan was silent for a moment "No, but you made a mistake. I told you, I'm not going to judge you because I hope that you won't judge me."

"You are way too understanding."

"I'm sorry?"

Rory let out a light laugh, she knew this conversation wasn't over but for the time being it was. "Let's sleep," she said drowsily as the aspirin began to take effect.

"I'll leave you to it." Tristan said as he began to get off the bed but Rory stopped him.

"No. Stay." She said, before sleep completely overtook her body.

Tristan stared at Rory's sleeping form; there were lines on her face where tears had obviously fallen. He hoped that their somewhat serious conversation had made her understand he didn't care what she had done, but he had a feeling that they had just taken five steps backwards.

* * *

**I know that the outline of this chapter was not original but I liked it…**

**Oh! And I know a few of you are wondering if the limo boys will be making more appearances...Of course they will be...what is a story without them?**

**Please review! Comments and Critiques are welcome!**


	11. Copy Room

**Thanks to Lourenda, my beta and thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No."

"Then why did you call at this ungodly hour for us to get together?"

"It's not that early and I missed you." Rory smiled innocently at the two men that were sitting across from her.

"Ace, what happened? When you called this morning you sounded like you had just finished crying."

"Did that bastard make you cry!?" Finn shouted.

"No, Finn, he didn't, but I appreciate the concern." Rory smiled.

"Then what happened?"

"I told him I slept with Dean."

"The whole story of Dean?" Logan questioned.

Rory nodded, "The whole story, but I told him while I was drunk."

"Reporter girl was drunk and told embarrassing information. That makes me so proud!" Finn beamed ecstatically.

Rory had woken up two hours after she had talked to Tristan and found him asleep next to her. She couldn't talk to him again without having some insight on the situation. She knew Lorelai and Sammie would tell her she did the right thing by telling him, but that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Rory had slipped out of Tristan's apartment leaving a note thanking him for everything he'd done and she'd see him Monday at work. She was hoping that the note would prevent him from contacting her until then. She had decided that she knew the perfect people to get some insight from were the people that had already been in this situation.  
"It was not one of my finer moments I can guarantee you that."

"What happened?" Logan asked sympathetically. He knew Rory didn't usually drink so something had to have happen for her to get so totally trashed.

"Everything was going fine! A bunch of counselors had all gone out to a club and we were having a good time. All of the girls were kind of tipsy and we went to the bathroom--"

"Why must all girls go to the bathroom in groups? Is it physically impossible for you to go if there is not someone in there with you?" Finn asked, he obviously had thought about this topic before.

"No, but until you are a girl you will never understand the purpose of going in groups. Anyways, we came back from the bathroom and I saw some girl kiss Tristan at the bar and I snapped…I vaguely remember taking two or three shots of …something."

"Ace, you and shots are not a good combo. I thought by now you would have realized that," Logan smirked.

"This is not funny, Logan! I admitted to the biggest, more horrible thing of my life to someone I could quite possibly have feelings for while I was drunk."

"There are two things wrong with that sentence." Logan told her "One, sleeping with Dean was a mistake, he lied to you and told you his marriage was over which obviously wasn't true and you definitely have feelings for Tristan."

"I've never felt like this with anyone before." Rory blushed. She thought it would be awkward talking to her ex-boyfriend and his best friend about her current relationship problems but it wasn't. It was actually easy and they seemed to want to help her figure out her problems.

"You want to know what I think? I think it's because Tristan is someone you've always wanted, but never had. You've said yourself that you had a crush on him in high school." Finn began but Rory cut him off.

"How did you--"

"You and alcohol, love, are a very bad combination." He grinned, "Anyhow, Tristan always seemed unattainable whether it was due to his reputation or yours and now you finally are together with nothing standing in the way and that scares you. You're looking for an excuse not give in to the feelings he gives you but you are coming up short. I think you need to let your guard down. He didn't write you off when you told him. Stop looking for a bloody excuse! Plus he's a pretty good looking guy…If I were gay I'd do him."

Rory and Logan looked at Finn in shock, aside from the whole he'd have sex with Tristan comment, he was completely right.

"I watch Montel…Plus, Stephanie has a tendency to leave her girly magazines lying around."

"That doesn't mean you have to read them." Logan told him.

"Oh! Don't give me that holier than thou attitude Huntzberger! I've seen you reading about how to give yourself a home manicure!"

Rory glanced over at Logan unbelievingly and he avoided her gaze, "I do a lot of work with my hands…They need to be up to par. Besides, I never got any complaints from you, Ace."

Rory groaned and covered her face with her hands, "I need more girl friends."

------------------------------

Tristan had awoken to an empty bed, not that it surprised him. He knew Rory, and when Rory got scared or couldn't grasp the situation she ran. He didn't know why he could read her so easily, she wasn't that transparent and Rory Gilmore was definitely not predictable.

He got out of bed deciding he was going to go for a run when he found a note from Rory on the counter saying in no uncertain terms that she would see talk to him Monday and not any time before. He probably wouldn't have called her before Monday, he would have given her space but there was a difference between knowing that she didn't want him to talk to her and giving her the option. Sighing he picked up his iPod and left his apartment to go running, in hopes of getting his mind off of Rory.

------------------------------

Monday had come much too quickly for Rory. She had talked to Logan, Finn, Sammie, Lorelai, and even had a short chat on the phone with Lane, and none of them had helped except Finn, which was odd.

She pulled into the parking lot to see Tristan's car already in the parking lot. Taking a deep breath she got out of the car and walked into the office. Every employee was sitting around the table except Tristan and herself. "What's going on?"

Sammie jumped up, "Nothing."

"Then why is there a staff meeting going on that I wasn't aware of?"

"There isn't."

Rory gave Sammie a strange look, "Looks like one."

"It's not."

"It's not?"

"Nope."

"So, then what's going on?" Rory questioned, looking around at the group of people that weren't making eye contact with her either.

"Nothing, why don't you go sign in? The sign in sheet is in the copy room."

"Um…Ok?"

"Great." Sammie said brightly.

Rory walked into the copy room and the door slammed behind her and was locked. "What the hell?" Rory said, trying to open the locked door.

"Don't bother." A voice from behind her said, causing her to scream and jump in surprise.

"Mary, relax. It's just me."

"Make yourself known!" She exclaimed.

"I thought I did."

"Why are we locked in a copy room?" Rory questioned.

"P.O.W." He told her.

"P.O.W.?"

"Prisoners of war."

"I know what it means, but why?"

"It's war week at camp."

"War week?"

"Yes, it's girls against boys. As the favorite male and female counselor, voted by the campers we are locked in a room and we are stuck in here until campers can get to us. Whichever team finds us is the winner of the challenge."

"You knew about this?"

"From previous years, but the coordinators don't tell us when war week is so the counselors who will be the P.O.W.'s don't know."

"This is crazy!" Rory exclaimed angrily.

"Blame your campers, they voted for you."

"So let me get this straight…I'm stuck in a copy room with you until a bunch of preteens find a way to get into the office without being seen and free us."

"Yes."

"That could take hours!"

"And it will…They have twelve tasks to complete before they can even considering getting into the office and a lunch period."

"We'll be here all day!"

"Yep."

"You planned this!" Rory accused.

"I didn't vote you favorite female counselor!" Tristan defended.

"I hate you." She grumbled dropping her bags and sitting on a table across from the counter Tristan was sitting on.

Tristan just smirked, "Coffee?"

"You mean we get sustenance?"

"It's not actual war, Rory." Tristan laughed "We do get food and beverages."

"I'm new to this."

"You're safe with me…After all I did go to military school." Tristan said smiling at her.

'Am I safe with him?' Rory thought to herself. 'I've told him a lot about my past and he's hardly told me anything.' She sighed and decided to pass the time quietly by sorting the colored paper.

Tristan realized he'd sent her off into the world of her own thoughts and he wished that he knew what she was thinking about. Why was she so uncomfortable around him? Then he remembered something Breelynn had told him, "Why are you more trustworthy than any other guy she'd meet on the street? I mean sure you've said a few nice things and proved you're not the asshole you were before, but that makes you a nice person not a confidant." He realized that he couldn't expect to be Rory's confidant, for her to be comfortable with him when she wasn't his. He was pretty sure she knew nothing about him.

"Heather McCoy." Tristan said after fifteen minutes of silence.

Rory peered up from her stacks of paper "What?"

"I lost my virginity to Heather McCoy." He clarified.

"Oh?"

"Yep, I was thirteen."

"That's young."

"Yep, I was thirteen and she was fourteen. That doesn't seem like much but the difference between eight and ninth grade is a big gap."

"Sure, one is middle school the other is high school."

"That's how I got my reputation."

"By sleeping with a ninth grader?"

"If you're an eighth grader sleeping with a ninth grader you are the man."

"So you weren't the man before?" Rory teased.

"Oh, I was. It's just no one knew it."

"Of course." Rory nodded, "So, why tell me this?"

"Because, you told me how you lost yours, I thought it was only fair."

Rory smiled, she wasn't sure it was the same concept, but it was sweet. "So, tell me…What else is there behind the mystery of Tristan DuGrey?"

"I'm a mystery?"

"Yep." Rory said putting the paper away and making a makeshift blanket out of her towel.

"Cold"  
"Yeah, they have the air on full blast."

Tristan handed her his sweatshirt "Here."

Rory looked at it hesitantly but took it and pulled it on, it was three sizes too big, but it was warm and comfortable, not to mention it smelled amazing. She wondered how Tristan and all his belongings smelled so good. "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiled. "I never looked them in the eye."

"What?" Rory asked "You really need to elaborate more when you start a new topic."

"C'mon Mare! Keep up! You wanted to know the mystery of me you gotta listen!" He teased, "At Chilton. I believe you asked me how I could honestly use those girls and not feel guilty and that's how I did it. I didn't look them in the eye."

"Never?"

"Well, occasionally I'd slip and do it…Those girls were…special."

"Special?"

"Yes, special. There were very few people who could actually make me take my precious time to look into their eyes and read their emotions."

Rory's breath caught in her throat, one of the only things that she couldn't block out from her first day of Chilton was that he had looked her directly in the eye. She decided to change the subject slightly, "Your time is precious?"

"It was back then…Or at least I thought it was."

Rory gave him a questioning glance and Tristan sighed, this was harder than he thought it was going to be. He never really had to talk about how he used to be. His family pretty much ignored that he had problems at all. He had told Eric his past within the first two days of meeting and it was never spoken of again. Rory, well…Rory didn't know all of it or probably any of it. She knew the headlines and what was in the Chilton gossip mill.

"You don't have to tell me," her quiet voice said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"No, you told me your past. It's only fair I tell you mine."

Somehow Tristan had ended up on the floor across from her so she took his hand in hers. "I am the last person that will judge you. I've done too many screwed up things in my life to even consider judging someone." Rory said, repeating his words from the night at the beach.

"Someone has a good memory."

"Only when the person is worth listening to." She shrugged.

Tristan smiled, "I told you about how everyone thought I was the man after I slept with Heather, right?" Rory nodded. "Well, it all sort of took off from there. Apparently, Heather decided to tell all her friends about our night of…whatever it was because it sure as hell wasn't love or passion and then her friends decided they wanted a piece of me."

"And who were you to deny pretty upperclassmen?"

"Exactly. So, I didn't. I slept with whomever I wanted."

"Except me." Rory smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to sleep with you, but to be honest, I don't think I would have if I'd had the chance."

"Why? Was there something wrong with me?" Rory asked, slightly put off by the fact that he didn't want to sleep with her.

"No, there wasn't. Still isn't. Rory, you were the only girl besides Paris that bothered to speak to me in words that weren't sexually provocative or baby talk. You, like I said…were …are special."

"You think I'm special?"

Tristan nodded as he leaned forward and was just about to capture Rory's lips with his own when the copy room door flew open.

Sammie appeared in front of it with Casey and Emily. "Hello."

Tristan and Rory both sat back and glanced up at the three girls, "Hi."

"Did we interrupt something? Because I can put these two in a different prison if we did." Sammie smiled suggestively.

Rory glared at her, "No, nothing was interrupted."

"Alright, well…These two were caught fraternizing with the enemy so they are now POW's as well." Sammie explained.

"We were doing it to get the boys to slow down, it was a winning strategy!" Casey defended.

"A wining strategy that only kept two boys busy out of fourteen, behind the equipment shed." Sammie supplied to the group.

Casey and Emily both shrugged and walked into the room and sat next to Rory. "What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Casey asked.

"Then knock five times on the door and Wendy who is sitting guard will let you go."

"This is crazy! We were taking one for the team!" Emily argued.

"I'll bet you were." Sammie laughed closing the door leaving the two oblivious girls with Tristan and Rory.

"So, what were you two doing?" Casey questioned looking around the copy room.

"Nothing." They both answered quickly.

"Yeah and we weren't doing anything behind the equipment shed either." She scoffed.

"I thought you had a boyfriend?" Rory asked.

"Had…Not anymore…You were right, boys say a lot of things they don't mean and apparently he didn't mean what he had said." Casey said uncomfortably knowing that Tristan was in the room.

Rory glanced at Casey then at Tristan who looked just as awkward and smiled a little, "We'll talk later."

"Ice cream?" Casey asked hopefully.

"Of course and Emily you are more than welcome to come along too."

"What about me?" Tristan asked teasingly.

"No boys allowed!" Rory told him childishly.

Tristan just laughed, "Sexist!"

"Point?" Casey asked.

Rory laughed, "So, who were the boys that you were sidetracking?"

"Tyler Donell." Emily told her.

"Dan Ridge." Casey said proudly.

"He's quite popular, isn't he?" Rory said, remembering all the lunch periods the girls had spent talking about him.

"How can he not be? Have you seen him? He's gorgeous."

"If I thought he was gorgeous it'd be illegal." Rory laughed.

"For a fourteen year old he's cute…Admit it!" Emily yelled.

"He's cute for being fourteen. I've seen his type before."

"So where does his type end up in three or four years?" Casey questioned.

"Why?" Emily laughed.

"I'm trying to see if he's worth a long term investment of my time"  
"He'll make a bad choice, he'll pay the consequences, and then he'll turn into a pretty good guy." Rory smiled glancing at Tristan who just smiled back at her appreciatively.

"Oh, I don't want to wait that long for him to be a good guy." Casey said a little disappointed.

"They are worth the wait." Rory said still not breaking eye contact with Tristan which did not go unnoticed by Casey and Emily.

The rest of the afternoon Rory, Emily and Casey had occupied themselves by making up inane games or making paper fortune tellers. They'd even gone so far as to play light as a feather stiff as a board with the glow from Rory and Tristan's cell phones being their only light source. Tristan didn't really participate in these games, he allowed the girls to tell his future but for the most part he observed while playing poker and Tetris on his cell phone.

It was fifteen minutes before the camp day was over when there was a lot of yelling outside of the room and suddenly the door burst open. Emily, Casey, Rory and Tristan all stood up and came face to face with a group of boys and Eric as their leader. "You had an unfair advantage." Rory told Eric.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said innocently.

"Yeah, right Mr. Military School."

"I think that's part of the reason Tristan was put into the copy room because they can't have both of us playing, it would be unfair."

"It's unfair anyways." Rory laughed.

"Who knew getting shipped off to a military school would help me with something later in life?" Tristan laughed as they all exited the camp office and out to the picnic tables where Wendy would be explaining what would happen the rest of the week.

All the counselors were sitting on the tables while the kids had all gathered on the ground in front of the office. Wendy was explaining the game rules, but Rory's campers weren't listening, no they were plotting. What Emily and Casey had seen in the copy room only confirmed their suspicions that Rory and Tristan liked each other. The best part of their plan, Rory and Tristan wouldn't even know they were interfering because the decoy was going to be none other than the sweet and innocent Kiah.

* * *

**Reviews and Critiques are always welcome as usual!**


	12. Wonderwall

**Thank you to my beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

"He told me I was special." Rory told the person on the other end of the phone as she headed to Luke's for dinner with her mother.

"Man, he needs a new line. I used that what? Six, seven months ago?"

"Not the point, Logan."

"Ace, he's right. You are special and he's obviously smart enough to see that."

"Aww, Huntzberger just got sappy on me." Rory teased, "So, enough about me, how was your day?"

"Good, went to Yale signed up for a couple of classes, tried to convince my academic advisor that this year will not be a complete waste of time and I will try to live up to my potential. Registration deadline is quickly approaching, you know."

"Logan…"

"Rory, you have to come back. You love school."

"It's obviously not my thing, I wanted to go for journalism, but I 'don't have it.' I need to find out what I do have."

"You have the talent for journalism, Rory." Logan sighed. He wished more than anything she'd go back to school.

"Can we just not talk about this anymore, please?" Rory asked, her voice practically pleading.

"I'll give up for now, but this is not the last you'll hear from me about it, Gilmore."

"I'd expect nothing less." Rory smiled as she approached Luke's. "I gotta go. Bye, Logan."

"Bye, Ace."

Rory hung up her phone and slid it into her purse as she walked into the diner and sat across from her mother, "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Babe. How was work?"

"Fine."

"Fine? That's all I get? I'd ask you how school was and you'd go on for an hour about how you learned to square root bajillion. But something I'm actually interested in you won't talk about! What gives?"

"It was nothing to spectacular, Mom. I got held captive in a copy room with Tristan, he told me I was special, we almost kiss. Typical everyday stuff."

"He called you special? Didn't Logan already use that line? He's obviously not as smooth as we all thought he was."

"That's all you got from what I just told you?"

"So you and Tristan almost kissed, so what? Would it have been the end of the world if you had?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I guess not." Rory sighed "It's just he's finally got his life together and mine seems to be falling apart around me. I don't wanna bring him down."

"Maybe he's gonna be the one that saves you? He's your wonder wall."

Rory gave her mother a strange look, "You did not just quote Oasis."

"It's a good song!" Lorelai defended.

"Give me advice! Tell me what I should do!" Rory demanded.

"Ror as much as I love to meddle no matter what I tell you, you have to figure this out on your own." Lorelai told her daughter sympathetically.

"Growing up sucks."

"I know, Hun. I know."

------------------------------

Rory was leaning against the back of the picnic table waiting for her campers arrive when she felt a presence next to her. "Mary."

"Tristan."

"Ready to lose?"

"Are you?"

"We won't lose, not today."

"You are awfully sure of your team's abilities."

"Its endurance games today. Boys are better at endurance, it's a known fact."

Rory raised an eyebrow, "That's the most sexist thing I've ever heard!"

"It's true."

"You're gonna eat your words, DuGrey."

"Care to make a bet then?"

"What are the terms?"

"I win, you have to spend the weekend with me doing my choice of activities."

"And if I win?"

"We spend the weekend doing your choice of activities."

Rory thought over his proposal, either way she got to spend time with him. Which she found herself wanting to do more and more. "There will be restrictions on your choice of activities."

"That's no fun."

"That's the only way I'll agree to the deal."

Tristan pouted, "Fine." He said holding his hand out.

"I hope you're good at lawn work." Rory grinned shaking his hand, feeling sparks shoot up her arm as she did.

"We'll see about that." Tristan grinned before walking away.

------------------------------

Everyone was sitting in the field area waiting for Wendy to announce the first activity. Boys were on one side dressed in black and blue while the girls were on the other wearing pink and purple. War week was intense, even speaking to your boyfriend or girlfriend during the games was considered treason.

"The first activity is the counselor balance beam." Wendy announced. The balance beam was an eight inch wide piece of wood about four feet above a mud pit. The rules were simple, knock the other person off before they could knock you off.

"Sammie and Jeff, you're up first!" Wendy announced.

"Alright, Sammie. You're setting the tone for today's competition." Rory told her.

"No pressure."

"Kick his butt!" Kiah exclaimed, causing Sammie to smile.

"I'll try my hardest."

After about twenty minutes it was tied, boys had won twice girls had won twice. It was now up to Rory and Tristan.

Rory began to get on the plank of wood but couldn't seem to do it "Having trouble, Mare?"

"Tristan stop being an ass and help me up."

"That's treason! I can't help the enemy."

"Think of it this way, the sooner you help me up the sooner you can push me off."

Tristan glanced back at his team then at Rory. "Fine," he told her grabbing her waist and helping her up onto the plank causing his team to boo at him. He climbed up on the wood himself and turned to Rory who was standing on one end with her arms folded across her chest, "Ready to lose?"

"I cannot believe you'd push me off." She told him.

"Why's that?"

"After everything you did to me at Chilton, you'd think you'd at least give me a little help and let me win this challenge."

"Yeah, I think not."

Rory took a step closer to him, "You were constantly throwing suggestive comments my way, you beat up my boyfriend at a school dance…I was afraid to go to prom!" She told him.

"Not going to work, Rory. I'm not one for guilt, it's a useless emotion."

"You're one of those no regrets people?" She questioned stepping less than two inches away from him.

"You step closer to your death each time you move towards me." Tristan told her.

"Did it hurt?" Rory asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Tristan asked officially confused as to what she was talking about.

Rory didn't say anything but lunged at him knocking them both off the wood into the mud pit below. Though, they had both fallen off the wood but Tristan had hit the ground first making the girls claim victory. "Falling?" Rory asked as she pulled herself off of Tristan.

"That was low." Tristan mumbled.

"Apparently military school didn't teach you how to stay alert and never let your guard down."

"This means war." Tristan told her as they both stood up covered in mud.

"It is after all _war week_." Rory smiled sweetly at him before going over to celebrate her win with her team.

"What the hell was that?" Eric questioned.

"Huh?" Tristan asked turning around to look at his best friend.

"It was like you let her win!"

"She tricked me."

"It's a good thing you never got shipped off to real war because god only knows what would have happened if you did. 'Mrs. DuGrey, we're sorry to inform you but Tristan's a POW.'… 'Why? Because the enemy tricked him.'" Eric mocked.

"Ha Ha Ha. You're so funny." Tristan deadpanned.

"Seriously, you can't let her get to you. It's war week…Not even your precious Mary should be allowed to get into your head."

"She won't. I have a bet with her that I intend to win."

"What are the terms?"

"She wins we spend the weekend doing what she wants to do and if I win we spend the weekend doing what I want to."

"I'm assuming she put restrictions on your preferred activities."

Tristan glanced over at Rory who was taking off her mud soaked t-shirt and leaving her in a tight, pink tank top and groaned, "I was hoping she'd forget about them."

"If you can't control yourself around her, don't be near her."

"I'm not a child; I can contain myself around the girl I like."

"Let's hope so because I bet her fifty bucks the boys' team would win." Eric said before walking away.

------------------------------

It was the forth event and the guys had won the last two, giving Tristan the perfect opportunity to spend the lunch period gloating. "It's tug-o-war!" Wendy announced "Boys 12-14 vs. Girls 12-14."

"Alright, Girls! Let's even the score!" Tina cheered as the campers took their positions.

"Looks like we're gonna be going go-carting." Tristan smirked as he walked up to Rory.

"Why's that?"

"It's tug-o-war…Boys always win Tug-o-war."

"Again with the sexist attitude." Rory said shaking her head.

"It's true."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Then why are your boys losing?" Rory questioned walking away.

Tristan glanced at his campers which were loosing horrible to the girls team "What are you guys doing?" he yelled "Pull Harder!"

"Bite me!" A camper yelled back as a reply.

"You're all a bunch of girls!" Eric called to them.

"If we were a bunch of girls, we'd be winning!"

"No wonder you are losing! You're wasting your energy coming up with lame comebacks!" Tristan called. No sooner had the sentence left escaped his lips had the whistle blown declaring the girls the winners, tying the score.

------------------------------

The last event was a relay race, the younger kids started it out then tagged the older kids and in the end it was one boy and one girl racing towards a finish line. Kiah, Darla and Danielle along with a couple of other girls around the age of seven began to do their challenges such as running through cones, eventually they all ran over to a group of older girls that were waiting for them.

Darla, Danielle and the other girls walked over to where the counselors were sitting waiting for the relay to finish but Casey and Nikki held Kiah back, "Do you remember what we told you yesterday?"

"The plan?" Kiah asked excitedly.

"Yes, the plan…You remember what you're doing right?" Nikki asked

Kiah nodded, "Yep."

"Ok, do what we told you to do."

"Are you sure it'll work?" The little girl asked skeptically.

"That's what we're hoping for." Casey smiled as she watched the little girl run off.

"You think she'll do it right?" Nikki asked.

"I hope so, let's go catch up." Casey told her before they both ran to catch up with their group.

------------------------------

"You never did give me your opinion on the go-carting matter." Tristan told Rory as their waited for the campers to cross the finish line.

"My opinion is there is no way in hell, I'm doing that."

"No swearing!" Darla yelled from behind Rory.

"Sorry!" Rory smiled "There is no way in heck I'm going go-carting."

"That's better." Darla smiled before turning back to her friends.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to win." She told him, "and I hope you're good at yard work…You seem like a guy that's pretty good with his hands."

"No complaints so far." He grinned.

"That's the second time I've walked into that comment," Rory muttered. "I'm sure the shrubs at my mom's house would love to get a little TLC from you're magical hands." she deadpanned.

"And how about you, Mare? Would you like a little TLC from my magical hands?"

Rory blushed and was about to say something when she heard some say that the runners were coming. Dan Ridge and Emily were running towards the finish line. Dan was winning but Emily was quickly gaining on him. The two crossed the finish line and a photo was taken to determine accurately who one. Everyone was silently waiting for Wendy to announce the winner.

"The annual endurance day of war week now has a winner…For the first time in eight years the females have won!" Wendy announce proudly as cheers broke out amongst the girls group.

"We kicked your butt, Loser!" Rory told Tristan who just scowled and walked over to the rest of his team that was now sulking in self pity.

"Girls you did fantastic!" Rory told her campers proudly.

"It's because of the little kids, we got an early lead."

Rory glanced around and found Darla and Danielle, but not Kiah. "Where's Kiah?" she mumbled. She quickly scanned the area but didn't see her. "Do you know were Kiah is?" Rory asked Sammie.

"No, but I'll keep a look out for her." Sammie told her.

Rory saw Casey who was in the group the little kids had tagged, "Casey, have you seen Kiah?"

"No…" She told her glancing around "She should have been back by now." Her voice was worrisome.

"Ok, I'm gonna go look for her…Keep an eye out for her, please."

"Definitely." Casey nodded as Rory took off to search for the missing little girl.

Scanning the group of celebrating girls more thoroughly, Rory still hadn't seen Kiah and panic was starting to set in. "Where is she?" Rory muttered.

Rory glanced over at Tristan who was sitting on a bench and hoped maybe he'd know what to do, "Tristan!" she said, pulling him over to where no one could hear them.

"Did you come over here to rub it in my face that the girls won? That's mean, Mare…Very mean." He told her with a disapprovingly look, "Oh and Eric said you'll have to pry that fifty bucks out of his cold dead hands."

"Tristan! I can't find Kiah."

"What?"

"I can't find Kiah, she's not here."

"What do you mean?"

"What is so difficult to comprehend about that statement, Tristan! I lost Kiah! My camper, Finn's niece…I cannot find her!" Rory yelled, "I'm a horrible person! How can I not notice one of my campers is missing?"

"Rory…Calm down…She's probably just sitting off to the side with another group of kids."

"No!" Rory exclaimed tears welling up in her eyes, "She's not! I looked."

"Alright, I'll go look in the offices and activity rooms and you go look in the woods. We'll find her." Tristan told her.

Rory looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a look of uncertainly and it broke his heart. He knew it wasn't Rory's fault, she hadn't been assigned to look after the girls that had finished their part in the race but he knew she'd blame herself. "Rory, we'll find her. I promise."

She nodded before running off towards the woods while he ran towards the offices.

Rory was searching the woods with tears still in her eyes, "Kiah! It's Rory, are you in here?" She called but nothing. "Kiah!" Rory yelled desperately but got nothing back in return. "Oh my god…I lost a camper…I lost a seven year old little girl…Finn's niece." Rory whimpered to herself as she began to look more frantically.

Tristan walked into the art room. "Kiah?" he called out, but wasn't greeted with Kiah instead with an older boy.

"Who are you looking for?" The boy asked looking up from a picture he had been drawing.

"A little girl named Kiah, she's about this tall, her hair is strawberry blonde and has ringlets."

"Is she in Rory's group?"

"Yes."

"She's at the infirmary."

"How do you know?" Tristan asked.

"I was in there getting my allergy meds and she walked in and told Helen, the nurse, she had a stomach ache. Helen gave her a freeze pop and asked if she wanted to watch Dora the Explorer. I'm assuming she's still there."

Tristan blew out a breath of relief, "Thank you so much."

"No problem."

He was about to leave the art room when he turned around, "Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be out participating in the games?"

"Sports aren't really my thing, please don't tell." The boy asked pleadingly.

"You helped me out, I'll help you out. Just clean up after yourself."

"Thanks." The boy called out after Tristan who was already running towards the infirmary and practically busted down the door.

"Kiah!" He exclaimed as he saw the little girl sitting on a cot watching TV with a teddy bear in one arm and a juice box in the other.

"Hi Tristan!" The little girls said brightly.

Tristan picked her up and hugged her tightly earning a strange look from the nurse, "Have you been here since the race?"

Kiah nodded, "Yes."

"You scared Rory and me half to death. You've always gotta tell someone where you are."

"I'm sorry." Kiah told him resting her head on his shoulder. "I had a tummy ache so I came here."

"It's ok…Just next time tell someone."

"Is there a problem?" Helen, the nurse asked.

"No, she just wondered off without telling anyone. We were terrified."

The nursed nodded understandingly.

"I'm gonna go with Tristan." Kiah told Helen.

"Ok, are you feeling better?" Helen questioned.

"Yes, thank you."

"See you later, Hun." The nurse called as Tristan walked out of the infirmary with Kiah still in his arms.

Rory was walking back from the woods with her head hung low and tears steaming down her face, she hadn't found Kiah. What was she going to tell Wendy or Finn? She took this job to avoid jail, but at the moment she felt that like that was where she belonged. Rory looked up when she heard her name called, and saw Tristan standing there with Kiah in his arms. "Oh my god!" She yelled running over to them and taking Kiah in her arms and hugging her, "You scared me so much."

"I'm sorry, Rory."

"It's ok, just please never do that again. Always tell me where you are."

"I was in the infirmary, my tummy hurt." Kiah explained.

Rory's eyes were still watering now from happy tears not sad. She had grown so close to these kids in such a short time and she couldn't imagine what she would do if something happen to one of them. "Why don't you go sit with Sammie?" Rory suggested.

"Ok." Kiah said running towards where Sammie was sitting while Rory watched her carefully until she made it.

Rory turned back and collapsed into Tristan's arms, "I thought she was gone." She sobbed into his chest.

Tristan wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Rory, this wasn't your fault. It's happened to all of us at one point or another," he assured her but he knew that wouldn't make her feel any better.

"What if something had happened? What if you didn't find her?" Rory cried, "I don't know what I would have done."

"I would have helped you." He told her seriously.

Rory looked up at him and for the first time she really saw what a truly wonderful person he'd turned into. She saw a man that was caring and kind that would do anything for someone he cared about. Leaning up she crashed her lips against his and he took no time responding. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her even closer to him.

"We did it!" Casey and Emily exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly watching the couple from a distance.

"What'd you do?" Sammie questioned.

"Nothing." Casey responded immediately.

Sammie looked at her carefully then up at Rory and Tristan kissing and it dawned on her. "You are the ones that told Kiah to go to the nurses without telling."

"We did it for a good cause!" Emily defended.

"You practically gave Rory a heart attack and you used an innocent child!" Sammie reasoned.

"But it worked…" Casey told her as all three of them stared at Rory and Tristan.

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you but I don't know how **_

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

* * *

**I hope I explained everything in this chapter well enough. Describing the events was a little difficult. I probably won't update either of my stories before Christmas so I hope everyone has a Happy Holiday!**

**Reviews/critiques are welcomed as usual.**


	13. Pro Con List Failure

**Thanks everyone for the reviews from that chapter. I also hope everyone had a Happy New Year! **

**Thanks to Lourenda, my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

This had to be a dream, a hallucination, a figment of her imagination because there was no way that she was really standing in the middle of camp, the place she worked, being held tightly as she kissed Tristan DuGrey. Opening her eyes and moving back slightly Rory realized that this wasn't a dream, it was really happening.

Tristan saw the look of panic appear in her eyes, "If you're going to run this time, can you run that way so that Eric doesn't see. I'd never live it down if he found out that you ran away from me crying twice." he joked.

Rory smiled, she didn't have the urge to run away like she had the first time. Though honestly, the first time she ran, it wasn't because she felt horrible about Dean. No, she had run because of the shock that she had just enjoyed a kiss that she wasn't supposed to.

She rested her head on his chest, emotionally exhausted. "No running." she mumbled. The day's events were starting to take a toll on her.

Tristan smiled down at her, "We have to talk about this, Mare."

"Shouldn't it be me using that line?" Rory questioned not moving.

"See, you've reduced me to the chick's role in this situation. Next thing you know I'm going to be calling you nonstop just to find out where you are."

"I should have expected you'd be clingy and needy." Rory teased.

Before Tristan could make say anything else the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Kids were already disappearing into their parent's cars while the others went to the benches to sit. "I guess I should go sit with my campers. I don't need another one MIA."

"Definitely not." Tristan agreed hesitantly letting go of her.

"We'll talk after." Rory called to him over her shoulder as she walked towards the benches to sit with her campers.

"That was some kiss." A voice said behind Tristan.

"Sammie, were you watching Rory and me kiss? That's a little strange. I could get into it, but I'm not sure Rory could." Tristan said, as he turned around.

Sammie just rolled her eyes, "Her campers set you two up, you know."

"What?"

"They told Kiah to go to the nurses' station without telling. They knew Rory would flip out and she'd ask you for help." She explained and stifled a laugh as she noticed the shocked expression on his face. "Kids do the darnedest things."

"Should we tell Rory?"

"And give her a new reason to doubt that you two should be together? I don't think so."

Tristan raised an eyebrow, "You think we should be together?"

"I've heard the sordid details of your high school days, and yes I think you two should give it a go. Even if you aren't soul mates, it's worth a shot."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You're welcome. Unfortunately it's not me that needs convincing that you guys should have your chance. It's Rory."

Tristan sighed, knowing that even if she didn't want to talk about it Rory was having her doubts, "I know."

"Good luck." Sammie smiled, as she patted him on the shoulder and walked off towards the office.

----------------------------------------------------

Rory was sitting on the bench waiting for her campers to leave, seemingly calm and collective. However anyone who knew Rory knew she was as far from calm and collective was Jupiter was to Earth.

So she had kissed Tristan, no big deal. People kiss Tristan all the time or at least they used to. She had no idea what his dating habits were nowadays. Argument against them number one- they didn't know each other that well. Sure, she knew the basics. Where he went to school, he was only close to his sister, Eric was his best friend and he liked Chinese food, but what about the other stuff? The stuff that said what kind of person Tristan was. She couldn't try to date another playboy and being with someone like Dean was completely out of the question. Jess, well…Jess was a different story all together.

Lorelai liked him, which was a plus. She hated Jess and Logan and well she officially hates Dean now too, but she used to like him before the incident during the Dragonfly test run. Logan said that he was a pretty decent guy; however, Logan does have a strange standard for people. The campers all adored him, he was like their superman. Hell, he'll probably get along with Luke which would be a miracle all in itself, and she knew her grandparents would love him he was a DuGrey after all.

Rory sat there mentally making a pro/con list and for every con she had, she seemed to be able to add three more pros. Not even Dean had that good of a pro/con list. Maybe her pro/con list method was failing her. What if for once in her life it was no longer as dependable as she thought it was? Good systems had been known to become outdated in the past. The Dewy Decimal System was a perfect example: dependable for all those years then computers came along and screwed it all up. Her pro/con lists were perfectly reliable until Tristan came along and ruined it.

"If you keep frowning like that your face'll freeze." A voice said bringing her out of her reverie.

"Finn." Rory greeted relieved that it wasn't going to be someone looking for answers.

"My niece tells me you lip-locked with Tristan."

Rory dropped her head and groaned. She knew there was no escaping the matter now. Finn knew and it was only a matter of time before Logan knew and as soon as that happened her phone would be ringing wanting a story and a rough plan of action for the aftermath. For as spontaneous as Mr. Life and Death Brigade was he seemed to like plans of action an awful lot. "Your niece talks too much."

"It's a Rothschild's curse. We are incapable of keeping our mouths shut and though we do develop a filter, Kiah's won't work for a few more years." Finn explained.

"Do you ever use your filter, Finn?"

"No, but its there," he told her, "But back to the matter at hand, you kissed DuGrey."

"I wouldn't have had to if Kiah hadn't gone MIA."

"You lost my niece?!" Finn asked, feigning anger which Rory hadn't obviously caught onto.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to! She was finished running the race and instead of coming to sit with the counselors she went to the nurses' station and didn't tell anyone. I was worried sick!"

"Rory!" Finn said placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Relax it wasn't your fault she didn't tell anyone. Besides, it surely isn't the first time someone has lost her. One time we were in that huge toy store in New York City and there was a redhead working in the Lego department which distracted me and I hadn't noticed that Kiah didn't follow me. She was in the Barbie section the whole time, little brat said she didn't wanna watch me as her mother said, 'strike out'."

Rory let out a shaky laugh, "I was just so scared. I thought she was really lost then Tristan found her and I was so relieved…So I kissed him."

"I go back to my previous statement that you two should just do it, because you didn't kiss him just because he found Kiah."

"So what if I like him? He deserves better."

"Better? Love, there is no better. You're smart, beautiful and funny. I don't know why he wouldn't want you."

"I'm a felon; I'm only working here because I stole a yacht! I slept with a married man. I'm not in school anymore. Oh yeah, I'm a treat."

"You have some serious self esteem issues; did anyone ever tell you that?" Finn asked her and Rory just glared. "He knows you stole a yacht, he knows you slept with Dean and he knows you're not in school anymore but he's still around. Wanna know why? Because he doesn't care about that. He cares about you and the present, not the past."

Rory looked up at him, "That was profound."

"I have my moments." He grinned

"Uncle Finn, let's go! I have ballet class!" Kiah said, running over to them and tugging on his arm.

"Fine, Dear. We're going." Finn said groaning and looked at Rory. "None of the teachers are hot."

"Bye Finn and thank you." Rory smiled giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Rory, do you love Uncle Finn or Tristan because you keep hugging them both?" Kiah questioned.

Finn let out a loud laugh at the look on Rory's face, "Love, I'll explain to you the difference between the hugs I get from Rory and the hugs Tristan gets from Rory on our way to dance class."

"Keep it G rated." Rory warned.

"I'd never consider anything else." Finn told her before he walked towards the car with Kiah.

----------------------------------------------------

Rory walked into the camp office and yawned, the days events were starting to get to her. She knew she had to talk to Tristan but all she wanted to do right now was curl up in bed and sleep off the long day. "So, you and Tristan." Wendy said, as Rory walked up to get her paperwork.

"Did everyone see that?"

"You were in the middle of everything." Wendy grinned. She considered Tristan like her son and she liked Rory, they were a good match.

"I'm sorry about that." Rory blushed, she hadn't intended to make such a spectacle of herself.

"Don't worry about it; I'm pretty sure half the camp cheered." Wendy told her then leaned in slightly, "He's a good boy. Don't hurt him."

Rory nodded, "I won't."

"Good." Wendy said before walking off into her office.

"You look exhausted." Tristan said as he watched Rory collapse onto the staff couch.

Rory looked up at him, her eyes half open and another yawn escaped her mouth, "I am."

Tristan sat down next to Rory on the couch and she leaned towards him in hopes of becoming more comfortable, "You can't drive, Rory. You could fall asleep at the wheel."

Rory slowly sat up, "I'll be fine."

"You can't drive home." Tristan said not budging, he'd heard too many stories of people falling asleep at the wheel to even consider letting her drive home.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked drowsily, "My car is here."

"Is there anything really important in it?"

"No."

"Then it can stay here over night and I'll drive you home."

"How will I get back tomorrow? Fly?"

"You can sleep at my place. I've got an extra room."

"Whatever." Rory mumbled as she stood up, grabbed her stuff and walked toward Tristan's car and leaned up against it until he unlocked the doors.

Rory slowly got in and buckled her seatbelt barely able to keep her eyes open much longer, "Can I sleep?"

"Go for it." Tristan told her as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

----------------------------------------------------

Rory opened her eyes slowly, everything after talking to Finn was a blur. Sitting up slowly she realized she was on someone's couch covered with a very soft blue blanket. "Whoever lives here, I'm stealing your blanket." she mumbled.

"I thought you had learned your lesson with the stealing things, Mare."

"Why am I at your place?" Rory asked as she moved over on the couch allowing room for Tristan to sit.

"Because I wasn't going to let you drive yourself home when you couldn't keep your eyes open more then two minutes after you got in my car."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Tristan grinned as he handed her the TV remote, "Let's watch TV."

Rory took the remote and flipped through the channels, "Amazing, you have hundreds of channels and there is absolutely nothing on."

"There was a baseball game on I wouldn't mind watching."

Rory turned her head and gave him a look as if he'd grown and extra head, "You gave me the option of what we watch and you honestly think I'm going to pick a sport? You're crazy!"

"My mistake."

"Yep." Rory said finally picking a channel and setting the remote down on the coffee table.

"I love this show." Rory told him.

"What show is it?"

"You've never seen Still Standing?!" Rory said shocked.

"I'm not that big on watching television and if I do it's usually a game."

"Well, this is one of my favorite family sitcoms because to me it's the perfect family. The parents make mistakes. There are moments when the kids are more responsible than the adults. Plus, the Mom and Dad still love each other."

"That is rare these days isn't it?" Tristan commented.

Rory nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the show in silence.

Two hours and four sitcoms later Tristan had had enough of avoiding what had happened earlier. He wasn't one to dwell on things, but this was bothering him and the fact that she was acting as if it never happened was getting on his nerves. "So are we going to talk about it sooner or later?"

"Talk about what?"

"Rory…"

"Oh…That it."

"I get it if it meant nothing to you, you were on a bit of an emotional roller coaster this afternoon and I wouldn't blame you. Just tell me, I won't be mad. I just hope we can still be friends, but don't avoid the topic or me for that matter because I really--" Tristan was effectively cut off by Rory's hand covering his mouth.

"Please, stop talking." She told him as she slowly removed her hand. "I don't regret it and it did not mean nothing. In fact, it was far from nothing. I've made the pro/con list in my mind over and over again and let me tell you the list is certainly in your favor. Finn is too and so is Logan , I know Sammie is and my mom already likes you." Rory told him and Tristan started to get his hopes up, "But me…I'm not so sure."

Tristan tried not to look disappointed, he shouldn't have expected Rory to instantly fall into his arms and confess her love. "It's ok, don't worry about it. We're still friends."

"No! That's the thing. I don't wanna be friends! I want that something more! I want to tell you anything, I want you to tell me anything, I want to be able to fall asleep in your arms and not wake up feeling awkward. I want to ramble and you cut me off with a kiss."

"Then what's the problem if we both want that?" Tristan asked, unsure as to what the problem was.

"I'm a complete and utter mess!" She shouted frustrated. "I'm so confused as to what my future is! I'm not in school anymore because I don't know if journalism is my thing because according to Mitchum Huntzberger it isn't. I don't have an actual job because I am too busy doing community service cause I stole a yacht. And you…You are so together, you have a plan, a goal, an idea of what you are doing and I can't bring you down."

Tristan shifted so that he was facing her completely and took her hands in his "I'm not as together as you think I am and I love that you are a mess, what fun is it being with someone perfect?"

"I'm so far from perfect it shouldn't even be allowed in my vocabulary." She mumbled.

He laughed and pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest. "No one is perfect and I wouldn't want you to be. You are going to figure out your future and I'll help you if you'll let me."

Rory looked up at him and nodded slightly, "I'd like that."

"So…"

"So…"

"Where does this leave us?"

"Well, if you're willing to be my boyfriend I wouldn't object."

"I'd be honored." He grinned.

"Just so you know us Gilmore Girls, we're not simple people. We like coffee and lots of it, we're not morning people, simple things amuse us and you can't mock us when it does." She listed.

"Is there somewhere were this is all written down?"

"I'm sure if you ask Luke he'll go through it all with you and you can take notes."

"I'll do that." He told her before tilting her head up towards him and bringing their lips together. Rory moved her arms around his neck and leaned towards him.

"Tris--Oh!" Someone yelled as the door flung open.

Tristan and Rory moved so they were both sitting normally on the couch and Rory was covering her face from her eyes down with a blanket to hide her blushing face.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Eric and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out, but apparently you have someone else your hanging out with." Breelynn grinned as she stepped into the apartment to reveal Eric behind her.

"Yeah, I do. Now leave." Tristan said shortly.

"Hi Breelynn, Eric." Rory greeted blushing.

"Apparently the lip lock at work wasn't just for show." Eric smirked.

Rory groaned, "I hate you."

"Please tell me this is the end of you two dancing around each other, it's getting a little annoying. Plus if you go to work tomorrow and say you're together I win the pool."

"There's a pool going?" Tristan laughed

"Yep."

"That's embarrassing that people are actually betting on when we will become a couple!"

"Wendy started it."

"How much are you winning?" Rory questioned.

"Pots up to like two hundred bucks."

Rory grinned up at him, "Fine, we'll tell everyone we're a couple tomorrow, but then you have to pay me my fifty bucks from our bet today."

Eric's face fell "That's not fair!"

"You were betting on me! I should take more."

"I agree, it's only fair." Tristan chimed in.

"You're not getting any of my money!" Eric told him sternly.

"But I should at least get twenty dollars…I'm sure you owe me money from something."

"He's right, he should." Breelynn agreed.

"This isn't fair. I'm out numbered!" Eric argued, "She's going to side with Tristan because she's his sister and she's going to side with Rory because it's that whole feminist thing."

"Sucks to be you." Rory told him smiling.

"I'm leaving." he grumbled walking out of the apartment.

Breelynn watched Eric leave then turned back to the couple on the couch "I guess I should go before he leaves without me."

"Yeah, because you can't stay here."

Ignoring his comment Breelynn continued, "I'm happy for you two. I'm going to have such cute nieces and nephews!" She squealed before leaving the apartment.

"I'm not sure how I feel about your sister planning what our children will look like."

"Please don't let my crazy sister scare you off."

"Oh no, it's not that, it's just when you will inevitably have to go to my grandparents house with me they will say the same thing."

"Really?"

"They did with Logan . The talk about my eyes with his blonde hair went on for a while."

"I've got blonde hair."

"Yes, so my grandma can keep hope alive that she'll have a great grandchild with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"You're planning on me sticking around that long."

Rory pretended to think. "I'm kind of hoping you'll be around for a while."

"Good." Tristan mumbled before crashing his lips into hers again.

* * *

**Reviews and critiques are always welcomed.**


	14. Falling Into Routine

**Thanks to all of my reviews and my beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

"_Military school?"_

"_The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina ."_

"_I don't know what to say." _

"_Well, I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_Well, I'm a big boy. I can handle it."_

"_There's nothing you can…" _

"_Tristan, come on." _

"_I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary."_

Rory's eyes flew open and her breathing was slightly labored, it was only a dream. She wasn't reliving anything or having some strange déjà vu moment. Her head resting on top of Tristan's chest was proof that it was only a dream, he wasn't leaving.

"You ok?" A husky voice said from above her.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. Sorry I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it." He said as he became more awake, "What was it about?"

"Nothing." She mumbled, not wanting to sound silly but explaining her dream.

"No murders, kidnappings or snails chasing you?"

"Snails chasing me?"

"When we were in military school Eric used to wake up screaming because he'd have a dream that snails were chasing him." Tristan explained with a laugh.

"I am so going to make fun of him."

"He won't even go to restaurants that serve escargot."

"Aw poor Eric."

"Poor Eric? Poor me! He did it for like a week straight every month."

Rory laughed and snuggled further into him "What inspired his fear of snails?"

"I have no idea." Tristan shrugged as a comfortable silence overtook them, "You think you can sleep now?"

Rory looked at the clock noticing they could still sleep for another three hours. "Yeah," she nodded laying back down.

Tristan followed her lead, "I'll protect you from the scary monsters." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer.

She didn't want to tell him her dream wasn't so much scary, but rather made her relive a day, that unbeknownst to him, broke her heart. "Thanks," she muttered before they both fell back into a peaceful sleep.

----------------------------

"Wake up." Rory heard a voice in the distance whisper in her ear; she figured if she ignored it that it would go away but she was wrong, "Come on, Mare. Wake up." Rory opened her eyes slightly to see Tristan smiling at her, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

"No, go away." She mumbled burrowing herself back into her pillow.

"If you're going to have time to shower you've gotta wake up."

Lifting her head up she looked at a wide awake Tristan, who was already showered and dressed, "When did you get up?"

"About two hours ago." He said sorting through a drawer to find socks.

"Two hours?"

"Yep, I went for a quick run, took a shower and got dressed all while you slept peacefully. Now get up!"

Scowling Rory pushed the covers off and sat up, "I hate morning people."

"The bathroom is down the hall to the right, you can use Breelynn's shampoo and body wash because all mine smell like a guy, towels are in the cupboard next to the sink, extra tooth brushes are on the shelf below the towels." Tristan told her.

"You have extra tooth brushes?"

"When I go to the dentist they give me a tooth brush and even though I don't use that kind I keep them for situations like this."

"For when you have a girl stay over?"

"My cousins, Eric, other friends from school."

"Aw, you and Eric have slumber parties! Do you prank call each other's ex's and look through fashion magazines to laugh at the styles that no one would ever consider wearing?"

"Every other weekend." He said seriously before pulling her up off the bed and giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Now, scoot."

"You just told me to scoot."

"It's a lot nicer than get your ass up and shower."

Rory nodded appreciatively as she left the bedroom, "True."

"Ror?" Tristan called standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I washed your clothes from yesterday and put them in the bathroom."

"Mom was right men really do live a whole other life while we sleep."

"Hurry, we've got about forty five minutes."

Rory mock saluted, "Yes, sir."

----------------------------

Rory and Tristan were in the car about five minutes away from the camp, Rory was staring out the window while Tristan listened to the sports report on the radio.

She couldn't believe how natural it felt to wake up at Tristan's place. There was no awkwardness when she woke up of not knowing what to do. No weirdness of getting ready at his place then driving to work with him and unlike at Logan 's place there was always a chance of Finn trying to catch her in the shower.

They fell into the couple act so easily, she didn't know if it was because they had known each other before hand or because they just felt comfortable with one another. She didn't mind, she liked not having to be awkward with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, Tristan was now her boyfriend, god she loved the sound of that.

"So, how is this going to work? Are we just going to walk in and announce we're a couple or are we gonna send a memo?"

"We'll act normal, Ror. This isn't a big deal, I mean it's a big deal to me because I finally got to sleep with the girl that has been the object of my affection since the 10th grade, but to everyone else it's not that big of a deal."

"We didn't sleep together."

"We slept in the same bed, that's constitutes as sleeping together. Get your mind out of the gutter, Gilmore."

"It's usually you throwing the innuendos."

"I guess I'm rubbing off on you."

Rory snickered, "Dirty."

Tristan shook his head as the pulled into the camp parking lot.

----------------------------

Rory and Tristan had managed to get in and out of the camp office unscathed. After they walked in Eric had announced to the entire office that they were officially a couple and to pony up his cash. All the girls awed at how cute it was and all the guy just mumbled finally and went on with their business.

They were sitting on the bench, waiting for the campers, talking when Casey walked up to them and looked at them closely. They were sitting closer than usual; his arm was behind her back as she leaned slightly against his shoulder. She might be fourteen and not exactly on the best terms with love at the moment but if she had to guess…Rory and Tristan were… "Together!" she shouted out loud gaining the two counselors attention.

"Huh?" Rory questioned looking at her as if she were insane.

"You two are together!" She said jumping up and down excitedly; she knew her plan would work.

"We aren't allowed to discuss our relationship with our campers." Rory said, with the straightest face possible. In all reality there really was a rule stating that they weren't supposed to date co-workers, but they figured if they had Wendy's blessing they weren't doing anything wrong. Though, Wendy had said to try and keep it on the down low around the campers.

"Liar!"

"No, that's actually true." Tristan added.

Casey glanced at him with a look that clearly said 'who was asking you?' Then back at Rory, "You mean you are going to deprive your loving campers of details!?"

"Yep." Rory nodded.

"Fine, but then I am going to have to do something I really don't wanna."

"Like what?"

"It's still war week, you are fraternizing with the enemy."

Rory's eyes widened at what she was implying, "You wouldn't."

"I so would." Casey shot back, grinning.

Tristan had to laugh at the exchange; Rory was being blackmailed by her camper for details about their relationship. His laughter ceased when he felt a whack upside his head "Ow!" He said rubbing the spot that was just hit "What was that for?"

"This is not funny!" She said gesturing to the now three fourteen year old girls standing in front of them expectantly.

"First of all, it's a little funny." He said carefully stepping away from Rory in order to not get hit again. "Second of all, I think I should go take my attendance. Later."

"Some boyfriend you are!" She called after him.

He just turned around and blew her a kiss, his eyes still laughing at her and got a dirty look in response.

Rory turned back to her campers which had suddenly doubled, "Where did you all come from?"

"Home." Darla and Danielle said simultaneously.

"You wouldn't really do that, right Casey?" Rory asked.

"Not if you tell us what we want to know."

"I think what you want to know, hasn't happened yet and even if it has…I'm not discussing it with a bunch of fourteen year olds!"

"But I've been there, done that."

"Yeah and look how that ended up."

"Low blow." Casey shook her head.

"Sorry." Rory apologized feeling guilty for using that against her.

"Apology accepted…If you tell us what happened!"

"Tristan and I talked. We mutually decided to give the relationship thing a try. That's it, I didn't make a deal with an evil mermaid to be with him, he didn't kiss me so I'd wake up, there was no magic genie to help us get together, he didn't find my shoe at a ball…Did I miss one?"

"Did you share a plate of spaghetti and your noses touch?" Shannon laughed.

"No."

"You two are boring." Tori told Rory "Unless you are leaving something out."

"Nothing is being left out, now if I'm not mistaken I heard the bell ring so you should all be getting to class." Rory said dismissing the group of girls.

"Rory?"

"Yes, Kiah."

"Uncle Finn explained to me the kisses you give Tristan are different then the ones you give him and Uncle Logan."

"That's good." Rory was slightly nervous of how exactly Finn had explained that to her.

"Yeah, he said the kisses you give Tristan are ones that show him that you love him and the ones you give Uncle Finn are ones to show that you care."

"Exactly, your uncles are very good friends of mine and I care about them lots."

"You love Tristan…right?" Kiah questioned, she wanted to make sure her uncle was giving her correct information. She hadn't really been sure ever since the tooth fairy incident two years ago.

Rory didn't know how to answer that. She wasn't in love with Tristan or at least not yet. She was sure if you gave her a couple of months, weeks even, there was almost a hundred percent chance of it, "I will."

Kiah seemed content with that answer as she nodded and ran towards her class in the arts and crafts room.

Rory watched Kiah run away and her thoughts drifted back to her question. Did she love Tristan? She could, that was for sure. He was so different from what she had anticipated Tristan DuGrey would ever be. She never took the time to get to know him at Chilton. She just assumed he was going to ride the coattails of being good looking and rich all his life. She was wrong and if there was one thing Gilmore's hated to do, it was admit they were wrong.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and she instinctively leaned back against him "Hey."

"Hey." He said kissing the top of her head.

"You know by doing this I am committing treason."

"That makes two of us."

"The lengths we go to for each other."

"We should have a movie made about us."

"You'd make a hot soldier."

"I think my mom has some pictures of me in my uniform from military school. I can have her dig them up if you'd like."

"That would just ruin all my fantasies that involve you in uniform. Don't take those away from me."

"I'd never." He laughed unconsciously tightening his grip around her waist.

"We should probably go to our first class."

"Why?"

"Well…We are the counselors. We can't just skip it."

"We could."

"And do what?"

"I've got it on good authority that behind the equipment shed is an excellent place to make out."

Rory pulled away and turned to face him, "Not a chance." She told him before she placed a kiss on his lips, then walked away towards the creative writing room for their first class.

----------------------------

The war week activities didn't take place until the second half of the day and it was a battle of who knew more useless information than the other.

"This was the event my mother has been prepping me for since birth." Rory told Sammie as the girls got into a line.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!" Rory nodded, "My mom could care less about how much I know about Algebra as long as I know how many James Bond movies there are and who played James Bond in each of them."

Sammie just laughed, she heard so many stories from Rory about her mom that it was easy to see where Rory got her quirks from. Sammie hadn't even seen Rory and Lorelai together but she envied their relationship, she was guessing a lot of people did.

Wendy stood up and announced the rules of the game. "Each time there will be a girl and a boy competing against each other. I will read the question and each team has to send up a new member each time to ring the buzzer until they run out of members. If they repeat before everyone has answered they lose points. The first team with 30 points wins. Counselors may help campers with the answers, but they are not allowed to walk up and submit an answer. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Let the game begin! The first question is: What is the name of the girl Popeye the sailor man loves?"

"It's Olive Oyl." Rory whispered to Darla who was first to go up.

Kiah ran up and hit the buzzer right before the boys team did, "Olive Oyl!" Darla shouted making sure everyone heard her.

"One point for the girls' team!" Wendy announced. "Next question: What was the name of the original red power ranger?"

"I know this one." Dan Ridge told Tristan as he ran up and hit the buzzer. "Jason Lee Scott"

"The game is tied! Boys have one, girls have one." Wendy announced.

"What loser remembers what the original red power ranger's name was?" Shannon questioned.

"Do you remember the pink power ranger's name?" Rory questioned.

"Kimberly Hart."

"Exactly."

"No! The pink one was so much cooler than the red."

"It's because she was pink and anything that is pink is better." Rory smiled. "Now the answer to the next question is Gullah Gullah Island game was for the majority of it was a close call but the boys won by winning the final question: What was Arnold 's, in _Hey Arnold,_ last name? Unfortunately for the girls' team they didn't know it was a trick question and that Arnold 's last name had never been revealed.

----------------------------

The day was over and the campers had all left, Rory was sitting in the office finishing up her paperwork when Tristan walked over to her. "What are your plans for the afternoon?"

"I was going to go home and convince mom not to disown me because I didn't know that Arnold 's last name has never been told."

"It was an honest mistake."

"Not in the eyes of Lorelai Gilmore." Rory told him putting her paperwork in the bin and gathering her belongings. "Plus I will probably lose major points for not calling her and telling her we are a couple."

"You are just batting zero today, aren't you."

"Tell me about it."

"I'll walk you to your car."

"You just wanna kiss!" Eric called across the room, noticing that Tristan wasn't ready to leave yet, but was walking out with Rory anyway.

"Shut it, Eric! I have stories that will make Breelynn dump your ass!"

Eric's eyes widened, "As you were."

Rory and Tristan laughed as they walked hand in hand out to her car, "What stories?"

"Too many to name."

They got to her car and Rory put her things in the backseat then leaned up against the car while she let the air run in the car for a few moments before she got in. "So.."

"So…"

"We seem to do the 'so' thing a lot."

"We could say um instead."

"Or we could actually say what we want to say to each other." Rory suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tristan laughed as her pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Rory felt like she was on cloud nine every time she kissed him, his lips had a way of making nothing else seem important at the moment except for them. Breaking away she looked up at him, "I'll call you tonight."

"Cell or apartment?"

"Does it matter?"

"I might be out."

"With who?"

"My other girlfriend."

"Sheila?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw a picture of the two of you on your nightstand, she's pretty."

"But not as pretty as you."

"Good answer." Rory smiled and kissing him lightly on the lips. "So seriously, what should I call you on?"

"Depends on the time."

"A straight answer would be nice."

"How about you call my cell that way I'll answer either way."

"What if you are watching the game at your apartment and you leave your cell phone in your car? Then you won't hear your cell phone ring to know I called and you will assume I didn't call. Then you will break up with me and I'll be sad." Rory said in one breath.

"I never leave my cell in my car and I won't break up with you over a missed phone call. It took me to damn long to get you to go out with me in the first place; I wouldn't dump you for not calling. I might dump you for getting angry about Sheila though, you know how I feel about her."

"I'd never come between you two," she smiled. "Now, I should go."

"I don't want you to."

"I'll call you tonight and you'll see me tomorrow bright and early. It'll be like we never parted."

"Promise?" Tristan asked his lips hovering over hers once again.

"Pinky swear." She mumbled before closing the gap between them. After a few moments Rory broke apart and without another word she got in her car and waved as she drove away, already looking forward to their phone call tonight.

* * *

**There it is, the next chapter. I hope you all liked it, please review!**

**I'd also like to point out an error I've made: In earlier chapters I say Finn's last name is Morgan and in the past one I say it's Rothschild. Sorry about that.**


	15. Bad to Good

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great!**

**Thank you to Lourenda, my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Rory was driving to work as she was seriously contemplated making a dangerous U-turn and going back home. Her morning had gone from bad to worse. 

After waking up a half hour late she had discovered all her shorts were dirty so she had to borrow Lorelei's, however Lorelai was not one for plain normal shorts, oh no every pair she owned either looked like she was getting ready to wrangle some cattle or had words across the butt. Then the coffee maker had started to spark and she didn't have any time to stop at Luke's. So her caffeine level was well below normal, and to top her horrible morning off she had horrible cramps.

'_Kill me now._'Rory muttered as she noticed that her car was beginning to overheat just as she turned into the camp parking lot. She pulled into a spot just as her car began to smoke, turning it off she grabbed her things and slammed the door shut. Normally she would feel bad for taking out her bad mood on the car, which usually had been nothing but dependable to her, but right now she wanted drive it off a cliff.

Tripping up the stairs she stomped into the office and threw her stuff into her designated cabinet, she got her papers and a clipboard and began to them fill out, ignoring everyone around her including Tristan.

"Something wrong?" Sammie questioned pushing a cup of coffee towards Rory, who gratefully took it.

"Ugh!" Rory groaned as she finished off the coffee with a second gulp.

"I'm just going to leave you alone, because an unhappy Gilmore is not a pleasant Gilmore to be around."

"Everything ok?" Tristan asked cautiously sitting next to her in Sammie's vacated seat. He could tell she wasn't in a good mood, her lips were set in a firm line and a look of pure annoyance was set on her face.

"Yeah, I was just telling Sammie my diabolical plan to dump you, convince your sister to dump Eric and then Eric and I will run away together. We'll elope in Vegas, have five kids then send you taunting Christmas cards in the mail every year." She told him flatly.

"That all?"

"No, we'll also have a pet dog."

"Named Scruffy?"

"I was going to name it Tristan."

"Rough morning?" He asked ignoring her last comment.

"You could say that." She muttered not even looking at him.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" He questioned kissing her neck playfully hoping to get a smile from her.

She gently shrugged him off. "Not unless you can magically make my cramps go away." In any other circumstances Rory would have been so embarrassed by that comment she'd be on her fifth shade of red, but her morning had sucked and she could care less what Tristan had to say about it.

"I'd love to say I know how you feel. Actually, I wouldn't, but in my defense Adam didn't help pick the apple or maybe he did. It was an apple, right? My family never was very religious." Tristan babbled.

"Tristan," She said irritated, "stop talking."

"I'm going to assume that having your…thing isn't your only problem."

"I woke up late, all my shorts were dirty so I had to borrow mom's…long story short I have the word 'Angel' on my ass. The coffee maker broke, I waited in traffic forever so my car started to overheat and I don't feel well."

Tristan looked at her with sympathy in his eyes and gathered her in his arms, this time she didn't resist just pitifully leaned against him. "You're day will get better."

"How do you know?"

"You're with me? How can it not be better?"

"There's that ego I know so well."

He softly laughed and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Did you take anything for your…problem?"

"Why do you keep doing that?" She questioned tilting her head up to look at him.

"Doing what?"

"Every time you refer to my period or my cramps you pause then call it a _problem_ or a _thing_."

"Its awkward saying it, I have no qualms knowing about it. In fact my darling sister puts tampons on my shopping list all the time and I buy them with my head held high. It's just…getting into detail makes me feel uncomfortable."

"So buying tampons you're ok with, but talking about cramps makes you uncomfortable?" Rory asked in amusement.

"Yes. Because I don't really know what she's doing with those tampons and I don't wanna know. As far as I am concerned there are millions of unopened boxes in her closet."

"That's weird."

"Nope, it's wishful thinking. Do not ruin my delusions."

Rory laughed but she actually thought it was cute that he'd buy his sister tampons, how many brothers would actually do that? "You're a good brother."

"I know, I tell myself that every time she goes on a date with Eric and I don't kick his ass."

Rory just smiled, "Do you have any ibuprofen?"

"I have stash of it in my cabinet."

"Could you spare a few for your pathetic girlfriend?"

"It could be arranged." He smiled kissing her quickly before getting up.

"You're a lucky one." Sammie grinned sitting next to Rory again.

"Why?"

"You have met your boyfriend before, right?"

"Obviously."

"Then how can you not tell he's nothing short of perfect?"

"Nobody's perfect."

"He's pretty damn close." Sammie said looking Tristan up and down.

"Please refrain from checking out my boyfriend."

"If she doesn't stop will there be a chick fight? I love chick fights." Tristan said as he walked up to Rory and handed her the pills along with a bottle of water.

Shaking her head, Rory kissed him then downed the ibuprofen "Of course, you're my man and I have to defend you against other women looking at you like a piece of chocolate."

"Really?"

"No, but I will get really mad."

"I'll take what I can get and isn't the saying 'piece of meat'?"

"Don't get me wrong women like meat and all but usually its men who would drool over a steak not a girl."

"If they were real hungry they would."

"You are really reading too much into it."

"Sorry." He laughed pulling her towards him and gently kissing her temple.

"You two are so cute!" Sammie squealed.

"And on that note, I'm going to go wait for my campers." Tristan said walking away.

"Me too." Rory agreed leaving a grinning Sammie behind.

-----------------------------

"I'm full." Rory said placing her empty plate on the table in front of the couch she was sitting on.

"It's about time." Tristan laughed. He and Eric had gone out and gotten lunch for Rory, Sammie and themselves from a deli about a block away. Rory had just eaten, in record time, half a sub, a travel size bag of chips and half of his container of macaroni salad.

"I skipped breakfast." Rory defended resting her head against his shoulder.

"I like that you eat, it's fun to see how much you eat then guess when you'll be hungry again."

"See, I'm not only a girlfriend I'm a game too."

"Two in one," he smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Still have some room left?"

"In my stomach?" Rory questioned, "Why?"

"I may have gotten you this."

"Chocolate!" Rory said as her eyes widened as she saw Tristan present her with a chocolate bar.

"Even though I am almost positive my sister doesn't have the same issue you are currently having, I might have remembered a time or two when she said she'd kill for chocolate."

"You bought me chocolate."

"Yes."

"Even though you are completely disgusted with why I want the chocolate, you bought me it anyway."

"Mhm."

Rory didn't know why but that little gesture meant the world to her. She didn't know if it was because all her previous boyfriends probably would have been horrified at the concept of knowing she had her period and stayed away from her for the better part of a week every month. Or maybe it was the difference between the man sitting next to her and the boy she knew in high school, either way that silly candy bar seemed to have a huge impact on her. "You are the sweetest guy I've ever met."

"That's a big assumption considering we've only been dating two and a half days."

"Are you saying you're not sweet?"

"I'm saying…There's more to me." He grinned as he pulled her towards him and crashed their lips together.

Rory shifted slightly so she could wrap her arms around his neck as he pinned her against the back of the couch. He deepened the kiss by tracing his tongue over her lips asking for permission to enter, which she gladly granted.

Breaking away from him, Rory's chest heaved up and down. "Campers, Tristan. We've gotta go."

"Don't wanna." He mumbled kissing her neck.

"You loved the campers until we started dating."

"Yeah, but now we are dating and they seemed to be getting in the way of our-" He stopped and brushed a kiss over her lips, "kissing time."

"Work does tend to do that." She laughed pushing him off of her.

"I won't see you for the rest of the day."

"No, you will. You just can't speak to me."

"War week sucks."

"It's a crucial point in the game. We only have two more challenges left."

"Guys are going to win."

"Silly, silly boy." Rory muttered pulling him into kiss her again. Just as Tristan began to get into the kiss she pulled away and he groaned at the lack of contact, a small smile graced her lips as she stood up. "Girls always win." And with that she walked out of the office leaving a stunned Tristan behind.

-----------------------------

"We have to dance?" Tori asked obviously not happy about the current challenge.

"It's not like we are asking you to be hip hop masters. We want you to do things like limbo and the hustle." Sammie explained.

"Oh and the Macarena! I requested the Macarena!" Rory added excitedly, she might not have been feeling well, but any chance she got to do the Macarena and not get strange looks she jumped at.

"Who likes the Macarena?" Aubrey questioned.

"I do." Rory said as if it were obvious, "and go ahead and mock me, but may I remind you I am in charge of your free time privileges."

"That's no fair!"

"Life's not fair."

"Attention!" Wendy said through a microphone. "Counselors have already assigned you to which dance you are doing. It is not necessarily about having the most rhythm and knowing the correct steps, it's about the creativity and energy you put into it. Group one, the electric slide is up."

The music started and the campers began to dance as Rory and Sammie stood off to the side. "Look! They can even do the electric slide better then me!"

"Not good at dancing?"

"Sure, I can do my best to fake club dancing but actual dancing not so much."

"Anyone can grind up against someone and call it dancing."

"I can't even slow dance. Learning to waltz for my Deb ball, the local dance teacher made me sit in the corner at one point so I wouldn't hurt my boyfriend at the time."

"Are you serious?" Sammie laughed.

"Yep."

"That's horrible, maybe you just need someone who is really good at dancing."

"Nope, I tried to dance with Logan, who was forced to take lessons and we pretty much stood there swaying."

"That's really all slow dancing is."

"I was off beat."

Sammie stifled a laugh "Oh…"

"It's ok you can laugh, my mother does."

"So you weren't destined to dance, you're still pretty."

Rory laughed, "Nice save."

"Group two is up!" Wendy announced as another group of kids made their way out to the dancing area.

"So, who do you think will win? Boys or girls." Rory asked.

"Um…If girls don't win today the boys will, but if we tie it's anyone's game."

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times, Mary. Boys always win."

"Tristan, you cheater go over to your own side!" Rory said without even turning around.

"I promise I won't tell your secrets."

"We're not telling secrets, now go!" Sammie said tossing an empty water bottle at him.

"That's reason!" Kiah accused.

"Treason." Shannon corrected.

"Oh…That's treason!"

Tristan laughed and picked up the little girl, "Do you even know what treason means?"

"Uh huh, Rory taught me it. It means to do something to make your own team lose."

"Would you really tell on me?" Tristan said pouting.

Kiah seemed to be contemplating it. "No…You're cute," she giggled.

Tristan smiled, "Why thank you…I think you should tell Rory that because she doesn't seem to appreciate my good looks."

"She's a silly girl!"

"I agree."

"Kiah, why don't you go get ready for your dancing event."

"Ok." She nodded wiggling out of Tristan's arms and running up to the others in her group.

"Aren't you risking being tarred and feathered by being over here?"

"What can I say, you're worth the risk." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're just trying to make up for calling me a silly girl." Rory pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you're my silly girl."

"Being your girl just makes me sillier." She smiled kissing his cheek and pulling herself out of his arms.

"That hurts."

"You'll survive."

"If I don't you'll be really sorry!"

"Maybe."

"I know when I'm not wanted!"

"Apparently, you don't."

Tristan scoffed at her and walked back over to the boy's side.

"You're mean to your boy toy." Sammie laughed.

"It's payback for all the times he was mean to me at Chilton."

"You really need to let that go."

"It's hard when my friend Paris is constantly calling me to make sure that Tristan is behaving himself, she still thinks I haven't succumbed to his charm."

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

"I'm kind of afraid to."

"Hiding you're relationship is only going to make her more mad."

"You've never met Paris ; she's going to be mad either way. I'm just preventing myself from dealing with a premature Paris rant. I mean, I like Tristan…A lot and I'm pretty sure he likes me a lot but we've only been together two and half days. I want to make sure it works out."

"I see where you are coming from, but I think you're being paranoid. It'll work out."

"How are you more sure than I am?"

"You don't get an outside look at the two of you, you've been a couple for weeks. Just now it's official."

Rory didn't say anything and just directed her attention back to the campers dance competition.

-----------------------------

The last competition of the day was the Macarena and Rory was determined to take part in this one.

"Wendy! Please, I love the Macarena!" Rory begged.

"Rory, you have to find a male counselor to do it as well. It's only fair to make things even."

"But no one will…Not even my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do, it wouldn't be fair."

"I will do the Macarena even if I have to blackmail someone!" Rory yelled walking off towards the boy's side, "Which one of you is doing the Macarena."

"I'm pretty sure we all made it clear that none of us were." Jeff told her.

"Yeah, I don't like taking no for an answer."

"Make Tristan do it."

"Well, Jeff…It seems Tristan is a jacka-" Rory began but noticed a seven year old boy sitting next to him, "Rabbit and doesn't know how to do anything but hop. He's not a very good dancer."

"Nice save." Tristan snickered and received a dirty look in return.

"If I do it will you stop complaining?" Jeff asked.

"I would and you'd be my bestest friend forever."

"Fine," he sighed, standing up, "but you owe me."

"You're the best, I love you!" Rory exclaimed excitedly and ran back to tell Wendy that she was officially allowed to participate.

"How's if feel to have your girlfriend telling other men she loves them?" Eric laughed.

Tristan glared at his friend as he punched him in the arm. "I don't know…How did that feel?" he muttered turning his attention to the dance floor where the opening cords to the Macarena began to play.

She might not have been good at any kind of dancing, but Rory had the Macarena down. _Right arm; palm down, left arm; palm down. Right arm; palm up, left arm; palm up. _Tristan watched as his girlfriend did the motions to the silly nineties dance. He looked on as Rory's hands went down to her waist and her hips swayed from left to right and back again. His mouth suddenly went dry, how could she look so sexy doing such a ridiculous dance?

His eyes darkened with want as he watched her, he knew she was gorgeous but this had upped her sex appeal up about a hundred notches. She wasn't even trying to be sexy, she just was and that turned him on even more. '_At work_' Tristan thought to himself. _'I cannot think this way at work, with children around, with my boss around. Think unsexy things…Eric, Grandma, baseball, fishing, cold showers, ice fishing, Rory ice fishing, Rory shivering, warming Rory up while ice fishing…'_

"Bet you wish you were doing the Macarena now." Eric joked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Fuck off."

"Language, Tristan!" Eric scolded. "There are children around," he said sternly then chuckled as he walked away.

The girls were announced the winners at the end of the day. Tomorrow was the last day of war week and the game was tied.

-----------------------------

"So, its Thursday…Have you started the list of torturous things you are going to make me do this weekend?"

"This weekend?" Rory asked. They were in the office after the campers had left finishing up for the day.

"You forgot? Our bet; Girls win endurance games you pick the weekend activities, boys win I pick. Ring a bell? If it doesn't I'd be glad to pick our weekend activities, but I'm guessing they'd be a bit different than yours."

Rory glanced over at his smiling face, "I can't."

"Can't?"

"Can't do it this weekend."

"Why?"

"I've got plans." She said busying herself with her paperwork.

"Doing?"

"Stuff?"

"Rory…"

"I forgot I made plans with Logan ."

"Logan?"

"Yeah."

"As in Huntzberger, your ex-boyfriend. You made plans with your ex-boyfriend."

"It was before we started dating, which you have to admit is logical. I made them Monday, we got together Tuesday."

"What are you guys doing?" He questioned. Tristan knew she was right, they had just started going out so he couldn't hold that against her but it still bothered him.

"I don't actually know."

"You don't know?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say? No, I don't know. Logan tends to keep things on a need to know basis." She realized that the more she told him, the more he wanted to probably forbid her from going.

"I don't like this." He told her leaning up against the counter.

"I know."

"Logan and you are…"

"Just friends. Breaking up was my idea but he understood where I was coming from. We're still friends; we still care about each other." Rory explained to him, she wasn't going to sugarcoat her relationship with Logan . She did still care about him and she wasn't going to stop talking to him just because her new boyfriend didn't approve.

"Just friends."

Smiling she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. "Just friends."

"Next weekend you are all mine."

"Next weekend is ours, I'll even let you pick a few of our activities. Depending on my mood I might even get rid a few of the rules that were set before."

"I'll just have to make sure you're in a good mood." Tristan said encircling her waist with his arms.

"That's harder than it sounds."

"I think I'll manage."

"You two are disgusting!" Eric muttered walking past them.

"Remember that comment when you pick my sister up!"

"It always comes back to the sister thing, doesn't it?"

"I warned you."

"I know." Eric sighed defeated before walking away.

Rory just laughed at the exchange and rested her head on his chest, she was really happy. Her boyfriend was the epitome of perfect, she had made some amazing friends, her community service hours were starting to dwindle and for once fate was working in her favor. However, she couldn't help but feel like this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the long wait to get this story. I hope you liked this chapter, please review.**


	16. Unfair

**Sorry this took so long, I was on stage crew for the schools musical and that took up a large chunk of time.**

**Thanks to Lourenda, my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ****

* * *

**"You've got to be kidding me! That's the last event?"

"Why would I make a joke about that?" Wendy asked, glancing up from her papers to see Tristan pouting.

"Because it's so unfair!"

"How is it unfair? There will be three campers and two counselors allowed to participate in this activity. It is not unfair."

"They've got Rory!"

"True, Rory would be on the girls' team considering she's a girl. I'm pretty sure that was the basis of why you like her to begin with."

"It's an eating competition! With Rory on their side you might as well just hand the girls side the trophy."

"You are acting like ten year old."

"Because it's not fair." He whined.

"What's not fair?" Rory asked walking into the office.

"That the last competition is an eating contest!"

"I think it's perfectly fair." She grinned.

"Of course you would, because you are going to win!"

"I can eat a lot, but I can't eat that much by myself."

He just huffed in response; there was no way that the guys' team was going to win with Rory on the girls' side. He'd been there for four years and all four years the guys' team had won. He refused to let that end because his girlfriend had an appetite that should be studied.

"Why don't you think about something else, Tris? Like going to take attendance for your campers?" Wendy recommended.

"Why aren't you telling her to do her attendance? I am beginning to think you like her better."

"That's because I do." She teased. "Now both of you go."

"Thanks for dragging me into it." Rory muttered as they walked outside.

"If I'm going down don't you wanna come with me?"

Rory snorted, "No."

"I'm offended." Tristan told her gently grabbing her arm and pulling her to face him.

"Good."

"Kiss?" He asked, pulling her closer.

"No."

"No?" He asked shocked.

"No."

"But, but why?"

"It's the last day of competition. I kiss you and you will be in my head making it harder to focus on what really matters."

"Which would be?"

"Kicking the boys' team's ass."

"You won't kiss me because of that?"

"I promised my campers I'd keep my head in the game. In fact, standing this close to you is breaking the rules." She told him as she pulled away from him.

"Let me get this straight! Not only is my team about to lose miserably for this first time in four years to the girls' team, but I can't even get my girlfriend, the last thing that brings me joy, to give me a kiss?"

Rory was quiet for a few seconds, "Sounds about right."

"You are cruel."

"Goodbye, Tristan." Rory smiled before turning around and walking towards her campers.

"Wait!" He called.

"What?"

"You just admitted that when you kiss me it's harder for you to concentrate. I am so holding that over your head."

"Remember the last time we kissed?"

"Yes."

"Odds are that's going to be the last time for a while." She yelled back to him and continued walking.

------------------------------------------

"They won."

"We saw this coming."

"They won."

"I told you they would."

"They won."

"Maybe change is a good thing."

"They won."

"Say that one more time Eric and I am going to hit you."

"Tristan, the girls' team won. We are no longer the reigning champs of war week. We were the team captains, do you know how horrible it is that the two guys who went to military school couldn't even lead their team to victory in a summer camp war week."

"It's a good thing neither of us are pursuing a career in the army, besides in actual war I am pretty positive that there will be no eating competitions."

"They out ate us by like fifteen minutes. How is that even physically possible?"

"They had Rory."

"Your girlfriend is a freak."

"Yeah, but she's my freak."

Eric looked up at his friend, "You've got it bad for her."

"I've always had it bad for her."

"Then you shouldn't be doing this to her."

"I have to."

"I don't think you do…"

"Just let it go, man." Tristan told his friends before walking away.

------------------------------------------

"Who won?"

"You did."

"Why?"

"Because girls rule, boys drool." Tristan said without an ounce of emotion.

"That's never going to get old." Rory laughed.

"Do I get a kiss now that it's over?"

"Do you deserve it? I mean seriously, you did just lose to a bunch of girls."

"In my defense I don't like cherry pie."

"There were other things to eat besides cherry pie."

Tristan didn't respond to the statement just leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. He arms encircled her waist pulling her closer to him as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"We have ten minutes before awards."

"Ten minutes where our campers are already being looked after giving us a perfect opportunity for some kissing time." He told her before moving lips down her neck.

"We are right out in the open." Rory said breathlessly.

Pulling away Tristan noticed she was right but then an idea struck him and a smirk appeared on his lips, "Come with me."

"Where?" Rory asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Surprise."

"Ten minutes." She reminded him.

Finally they arrived at their destination and Rory stared at him, "You're kidding me."

"Darling, I would never kid about this."

"We are not sixteen."

"Yeah, I know but in my defense when I was sixteen I never got the chance to take you random places to make out."

"We yell at the campers when they do this."

"But we aren't campers, are we?"

"We should not be making out behind the equipment shed."

"Who's going to know?"

"I will and then of course I'll have to tell my mom and she'll mock me mercifully."

"It'll be our dirty little secret."

"We shouldn't have dirty little secrets this early in the relationship."

"Mare, I know for a fact you haven't told Paris about us yet so technically we're still a dirty little secret."

"How'd you-" She was cut off by his lips as he backed her up against the wall of the equipment shed. Her hands went to his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck while his slipped under her bright yellow camp shirt to play with the hem of the tight tank top she had underneath it.

His hand grazed her stomach and she moaned into his mouth which only encouraged him to do it again. She should have known that Tristan wasn't the kind of guy that would be shy when it came to the sexual aspect of their relationship.

As his hand traveled higher and the kiss intensified, Rory could have sworn she had heard voices, but ignored them because she didn't want Tristan to stop.

"Oh!" Someone yelped causing Rory and Tristan to instantly break apart.

Rory ran her hands over her shirt making sure it was covering her then glanced at the intruder, "I'm pretty sure you told us no boys behind the equipment shed."

"Maybe we should have been telling you that as well." Casey said pointedly.

Tristan laughed at this which earned him a smack on the arm, "This isn't funny!"

"Ok." Tristan said trying to calm her down, "How about we call a truce. We won't turn you in for sneaking off to the equipment shed if you don't bust us for doing it." He reasoned with Casey and the boy who happened to be the camps very own playboy Dan Ridge .

"Fair enough." Both teenagers conceded.

They all began to walk towards where the awards were being held was Casey turned around and looked at Rory, "It's always the good girls."

"Shut up!" Rory squeaked causing Tristan to laugh again.

"She's right, Mare. It's always the good girls." He whispered huskily in her ear before walking ahead leaving her flustered.

------------------------------------------

"I promise I'll call when I get home."

"Will that be tonight?"

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"I haven't the slightest clue when I'll be home. I was promised that I would make it to work on time Monday morning." Rory said into the phone as she got ready for her outing with Logan .

"That's reassuring." Tristan muttered on the other line.

"Don't worry, if he tries anything funny I'll do that military move you showed me."

"Ror, I hate to break it to you but that move wouldn't hurt anyone. Just pull a Ms. Congeniality and use SING."

"Oh my god you know what SING is!"

"It's one of my sister's favorite movies." He defended.

"Yeah, ok."

"Don't you have to go?"

"You think I'm gorgeous... You want to kiss me...You want to hug me…"

"Bye." He told her effectively ending her teasing.

Rory laughed, "You're no fun."

"Call me when you get home." He told her seriously.

"I already told you I would."

"Just making sure." He told her.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Mare."

"Bye." She hung up and stared at the phone, as strange as it sounded she was going to miss him. She'd only been dating him four days and she was already going to miss him.

She heard a knock on the door that brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Ace." Logan greeted.

"Hey."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Do I need a toothbrush?"

"It depends."

"On?"

"How long this could take. I'd bring it, better safe than sorry."

"I'm kinda freaked out here, Logan ."

"I promise no bodily harm will occur to you." He assured her.

"Tristan isn't happy about this." She told him.

"Yeah, to be honest I was surprised that you still were willing to go."

"I made sure he knew we were just friends, we parted on good terms."

"Good, I'd hate to have him come after me. He went to military school - he could kick my ass in a heartbeat."

Rory laughed, "That he could, now let's get this show on the road."

"You don't know where we are going." He pointed out.

"But the sooner we leave, the sooner I'll know which means the sooner I can either be mad at you or not."

"Strange logic, Ace."

"You dated me."

"What the hell was I thinking?"

"Momentary lapse in judgment."

"Definitely."

The two walked out of the house and towards Logan 's car, Rory went to open the door but he stopped her, "You're forgetting something."

"No?"

"I think you are."

"Logan!" Rory whined knowing full well what he was getting at.

"You know the rules." He told her as he produced a black blindfold.

Rory grudgingly took it knowing that no amount of complaining would change his mind, "I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah. Finn says the same thing when we run out of alcohol, but eventually he always gets over it."

"I'm not as easily manipulated as Finn is."

"What about if I gave you this?" Logan asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"Ok, so maybe I am."

Logan chuckled and helped her into the car before getting into his own side and driving towards their destination.

------------------------------------------

The car ride hadn't been too long and had consisted of Logan telling her stories about Colin, Finn and their other friends. She really had missed them, but she had been working a lot, after working at the camp she usually tried to get a few more hours of community service in at a animal shelter or other places.

"So, Ace. Have you thought much about what you're going to do after this summer?"

Rory glanced in the direction she knew Logan was in; the question was out of the blue, "Not really, I've been busy. Grandma offered to get me a job at the DAR, but that's not really my thing."

"What about school?"

"Stop." She told him, "We aren't talking about this."

"No, I'm not going to stop and we are talking about this. I gave you almost two and half months of not talking about this Rory. I'd bring it up and you'd avoid, skillfully I might add, the question. The first day of August is next week and the late enrollment deadline is the week after that."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"I don't care."

"Take me back home if you are going to spend the whole time trying to convince me to go back to school."

"No can do." He told her as he pulled into a parking space and killed the engine.

"Huh?" Rory asked as she heard his car door shut and soon after felt hers open. He helped her out of the car and guided her up to some where.

"Can I take off this blindfold, yet?" Rory questioned angrily, the fact that he wouldn't let the school topic drop had really made her angry. No one else besides him had really brought it up and it was getting on her nerves.

"Yeah." he told her.

Rory pulled the blindfold off and looked around at her surroundings, she was in an apartment that was lavishly decorated and by the large alcohol collection and the suit of armor in the corner she assumed it was probably Logan 's. She shifted her gaze to the other side of the room and was shocked by what she saw. Not only were Logan, Colin, Finn, Rosemary and Stephanie there but so was her mother, Luke, Lane, Paris, and Sammie. She didn't know why they were all here, but she had a feeling it wasn't for a party.

"What's going on here?"

"We're all going to talk about it." Logan told her.

"You all set me up!?"

"I think the proper term is intervention." Finn told her, "I saw it on The OC when Kirstin had a drinking problem."

"Well, Finn." Rory snapped, "We aren't on the stupid OC and I don't have a drinking problem."

"But you do have a problem."

"Drugs or alcohol or suicidal thoughts are problems! So I'm not enrolled for the fall semester of school? That's not a problem."

"For you not going to school is as bad as drugs or alcohol." Lorelai said softly, knowing that her daughter was upset, but it was important for her to know her family and friends were concerned.

"This is ridiculous!" Rory said on the verge of tears, "You all tricked me!"

"We're worried."

"Don't be! It's my problem, it's my life! I'll deal with it, in my own way and my own time. You all need to stop concerning yourselves." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Tristan's number; she needed him to come get her. She needed him to tell her that he didn't care that she was a mess, just like he had when they had gotten together. She needed to know that everyone wasn't against her in this decision.

Hitting the send key she soon heard a ringing on the other side of the apartment, her eyes shot up and she spotted her boyfriend, the one person she needed to reassure her was also one of the people against her. Tears finally fell from her eyes when she realized she was alone and everyone she cared about was against her.

* * *

**I was so not planning for this chapter to turn out this way but I'm happy with it. Reviews are always nice.**


	17. To Be Happy

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best.**

**Thank you to Lourenda, my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

"What…" Rory trailed off unsure of what to say, what do you say when everyone you loved was against you. "Why…" she tried again but nothing came out. 

"Mare…" Tristan began stepping closer to her.

Rory backed away from him, "Rory."

"Don't…Don't do that." He told her warningly. He refused to let her push him away.

"Don't do what? Don't distance myself from people who don't understand me?!"

"We do understand you, we just…"

"Obviously you don't!"

"Bullshit." Logan said walking to stand next to Tristan. "We all understand you and you know it."

"If you all knew me so damn well you wouldn't be doing this to me!"

"We aren't keeping you here, Rory. We aren't forcing you to stay."

Rory glanced around and noticed no one was standing next to her ready to pounce if she decided to bolt, no one was guarding the door. "But…"

"We just want you to hear our side." Finn chimed in. "We've all heard yours."

She hesitantly nodded, it's not like she had a way to get home or any money to take a cab. Besides, where would she go? Everyone she would turn to was here. "Fine."

The room was silent for a good ten minutes. No one knew how to begin. Rory was a ticking time bomb, one wrong thing said and she'd flip out. Rather than saying the wrong thing, no one said anything.

"Ror?" Tristan finally said quietly trying to get her attention but she wouldn't look at him. "I know you, I know you feel like we are all against you. That we are all trying to change you but that's not true. Rory, we've all known you different lengths of time. We've all seen different sides of your personality, but the one thing we all know is true is that you love school."

"I loved school." She corrected, not making eye contact with anyone.

"No, you still love school." Lorelai said, speaking for the first time. "I've stood by the last three months and let you work your way through this. I've supported you, I helped you looked for community service jobs and I've given you money. Don't get me wrong I am more than happy to do it, you are my daughter but that's not what you want, Rory. That's not who you are. You liked to be independent, you don't want to depend on me for everything. When you were two you were dressing yourself and by three tying your own shoes because you didn't need Mommy's help. You've never liked to be dependant, this is killing you."

"I'm going to get a job, you don't have to keep giving me money."

"So not the point, Hun." Lorelai told her as she sat down on the couch across from her. "I love you, you are my only child and I would do anything for you, but I know how much learning means to you. You used to be all excited about school, even when we were in Europe you were reading pamphlets about classes that Yale was offering in the upcoming semester."

"I wanted to be prepared." Rory weakly defended, realizing for the first time how much school had actually impacted her life.

"School isn't the only thing we want you to continue doing." Paris said once Lorelai was done with her speech.

"It isn't?"

"We want you to go back to the newspaper."

"No."

"Why not?" Logan questioned.

"Your father…He said I didn't have it." Rory explained. "A man like Mitchum Huntzberger knows what he's talking about. He knows when someone has it, or in my case doesn't."

"Mitchum Huntzberger is the biggest prick to walk the earth." Finn cut in. "No offence Logan ."

"None taken." Logan dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Love, you're an amazing writer. I've seen your work and though my family is in the hotel business my brother-in-law James, Kiah's father, is an editor for one of the dark lord's newspapers and I showed him your work, he said he'd hire you on the spot."

"I don't believe you." Rory mumbled. It was all too coincidental.

"It's true." Logan told her. "In fact, Finn's sister met James at one of the Huntzberger annual Christmas parties."

Rory looked around, she wanted to go to school and she wanted to be back writing, but what if all the stuff they were telling her wasn't true. What if she went back and tried and once again got her dreams crushed? She couldn't handle that rejection twice, the first time broke her the second time it might just kill her. "I can't make promises."

"Rory!" Steph whined, "You have to come back, we're outnumbered!" she said motioning to Rosemary and herself. "There is Colin, Finn, Logan, Robert, Seth, Lanny…and others! It's just me, Rose and Juliet. We need another girl."

"Plus, Juliet doesn't eat. Which makes us look like slobs when we all go out to lunch! We need you."

"Are you saying I eat a lot?"

"Yes." The two girls said simultaneously.

Rory smiled at their enthusiasm but it wasn't enough to make up her mind, she had friends there and she would hate it if they couldn't hang out, but something was still making her doubt.

"I am here on behalf of Stars Hollow," Lane said. "I've seen you go from picture books to chapter books, Stars Hollow High to the prestigious Chilton Academy . I saw your pro/con lists for Harvard, Yale and Princeton . Rory, school means as much to you as you mean to me."

"Uh, Rory. Can I talk to you out here?" Luke asked gesturing to the hall.

"Sure." Rory nodded before getting up and following him out to the hallway.

Luke shut the door and then leaned against the wall before sighing. "Look, I'm not really big on the emotional stuff, you know that. I couldn't say this in front of all those people, but I want you to know that I want you to go back to school. I think of you like my daughter, I've always been so proud of you.

"When you'd hand me papers you'd gotten an A on to read, granted even when you were in the seventh grade you were using words I didn't know the definition of, I was proud. I was ecstatic when you graduated from Chilton. No matter what happens between me and your mother, I will always be there for you. This might sound selfish, but I want nothing more than to see you walk across the stage at Yale and prove to that jerk Mitchum Huntzberger that you do have it. I want to put a TV up in the diner with CNN playing so when you appear on the screen as a reporter I can point and say I knew her back when."

Tears began to stream down Rory's face as she realized how many people she was letting down. She was letting down her friends, she was letting down her town and she was letting down her family all because of what Mitchum Huntzberger, one person, had said.

"I think of you like my dad, Luke." Rory sniffled as she leaned to give Luke a hug. "I want to make you proud. Most of all I want you to put a TV in the diner."

Luke cracked a smile then awkwardly returned her hug. "As long as it makes Taylor mad. But it doesn't matter what you do in life, I'll be proud of you, but I know school makes you happy and I want you to be happy."

Rory pulled away and nodded, "School does make me happy."

Luke smiled at her then gestured for them to go back into the apartment where everyone was eagerly waiting for Rory to see if Luke had changed her mind.

Walking into the apartment, Rory walked over and hugged her mother. "I'm so sorry if I disappointed you."

"Hun, you could never disappoint me. I just want you to be happy." Lorelai told her, hugging her tightly.

"I want to go back, I'm going to go back." Rory said quietly just for her mother to hear.

"Seriously?" Lorelai asked pulling away.

"Seriously."

"Dead seriously?"

"Dead seriously."

"Swear on coffee?"

"I swear on coffee."

Lorelai jumped up, bring Rory with her and hugged her again. "My baby's going back to school!"

"I'm going back to school, but not this semester."

"What?" Lorelai stopped and looked at her.

"I want to go back to school after everything you all said. I need to, but I've still got a lot of community service hours to do." Rory reasoned, "Plus, I'm going back but I cannot promise its back to the newspaper or with a major in journalism. I love writing but I've still got to figure out if I'm cut out for that."

Everyone became quiet as if they were silently deliberating with one another to figure out if they were happy with her decision. Finally, after what seemed like forever Logan spoke up. "Fine, but we are going to talk about the newspaper thing another time."

Rory grinned, "Deal," and walked up and hugged Logan . "Thank you for doing this, Logan ."

"Not a problem, Ace. We might not be dating anymore, but I still care about you. You are one of my best friends."

"One of your best friends that you've slept with?"

"One drunken night I slept with Steph."

"Does Colin know?"

"Colin knows, has gotten a few good punches in for it and is over it. Now, we just don't speak about it."

"I'm sure Finn brings it up now and then for giggles."

"Yeah…That bastard." Logan muttered then began to grin again. "I'm glad you are going back."

"Me too."

"Alright! Enough of the ex-lovers love fest!" Finn exclaimed, pulling Rory into his own arms. "You're going back! My reporter girl is going to be reporter girl again. I was afraid I'd have to come up with new nickname."

"I didn't say I'd go back to writing, Finn."

"I know. My psychic powers are telling me you will."

"You're crazy."

"You love me."

"I do." Rory admitted hugging him again before pulling away and walking towards Sammie, "So, why are you here? We didn't even know each other when I was obsessed with school."

"Logan invited me."

"Logan?"

"Yeah." Sammie blushed, "He asked me out on a date. I wanted to know if that was ok with you, I know you guys have a past. You've become one of my really good friends and I'd hate to lose that because I dated your ex so I won't go out with him if you don't want me to," she rambled.

Rory smiled, "I think you'd be a nice change in pace for the girls that Logan has been dating."

"That's a yes?"

"Yep, I've given you the green light."

"Oh! Thank you!" Sammie smiled, "Because he's really hot."

"He's easy on the eyes, isn't he?"

"Well, your boyfriend is no slouch either."

"Yeah, boyfriend."

"Oh, no. I know that look. That's the distressed Rory look. I'm not sure what your issue with Tristan is at the moment, but please get over it."

"I have no issue."

"I don't believe you." Sammie said giving her a look that clearly told her to fess up.

"He told me he didn't care that I wasn't in school, that he didn't care if I was a mess or had a plan that he wanted me anyway. But he was here today; does that mean he lied to me?"

Sammie was quiet before she shook her head. "No, he probably meant every single word he said to you. He is here for the same reason everyone else is. He wants to see you happy, I've never seen you in a school environment, but from what I gather, you're pretty intense. You met Tristan in high school so he knows first hand how much you love to learn."

"I don't want to feel like I'm disappointing him all the time."

"And you won't. As long as you do what you truly want to be doing."

"We've only been dating for a little less than a week, it feels like we've been dating so much longer."

"You're lucky, those are the best relationships. The kind where you just fall into love and there is no awkward period."

"I'm not in love."

"I give it a week."

"You're wrong." Rory said shaking her head.

"I'm willing to bet even less." A voice from behind them said.

"Oh, uh… Hi, Paris !"

"You're dating Tristan?"

"Sammie, this is my friend Paris. Paris, this is Sammie."

"Nice to meet you." Paris said quickly then turned her attention back to Rory. "You're dating Tristan?"

"I'm gonna go." Sammie smiled and disappeared.

"Again, you're dating Tristan?" Paris repeated.

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that when I asked what he was doing here he said trying to get his girlfriend back on the right track was a tip off."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think you'd take it well."

"I'm taking it perfectly fine!" Paris exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Rory said looking a little ashamed that she hadn't mentioned her relationship with Tristan.

"I wouldn't have cared."

"Really? Because I was afraid you'd flip out. I was under the impression that Tristan was off limits because of how much you liked him in before."

"Ok, so I would have cared a little," Paris admitted, "but I wouldn't have flipped out. Tristan was the first boy that I thought I loved. He was my first crush and you never forget those."

"True."

"I'm glad he found somebody with a brain. Not that you've been using it lately."

"Hey!"

"Rory, why would you let some idiot like Mitchum Huntzberger tell you that you can't do something? I wouldn't be surprised if it was all a ploy to get you and Logan to breakup."

"It worked."

"And you found someone better."

"Logan's a good guy." Rory defended.

"I'm sure he's fine but you and Tristan…There's always been something there."

"Thanks, Paris." For some reason it meant a lot to Rory that Paris didn't mind that she was dating Tristan.

"No problem, but I swear if he pulls any shit with you I'll kick his ass."

Rory laughed, "I think you could take him."

"Who could Paris take?" Tristan asked walking up to the two girls.

"You. I was just saying that Paris could take you."

"Maybe back at Chilton, but I think now I could give her a run for her money."

"Wanna go DuGrey?" Paris asked eyeing him.

Tristan stepped back and brought Rory to stand in front of him, "No. That's ok. I believe you."

Paris laughed, "I think I'm going to go. I've got to meet Doyle."

"Have fun." Rory smiled giving her a hug.

"I'll call you later." Paris told Rory then turned to Tristan. "It was good to see you."

"You too." Tristan said, giving her a hug as well.

"Take care of her." Paris whispered in his ear.

"I will." he nodded letting go of her and waving as she turned towards the door.

Rory stood there staring at her shoes, unable to make eye contact with Tristan. She really liked him and the idea that she wasn't good enough for him kept running through her head.

"So…" Tristan said quietly, "I'm not going to beat around the bush: are you pissed off or what?"

"At you or the situation?"

"Both."

"I'm not mad at you and I'm mad at myself for even getting into this situation."

Tristan instantly relaxed at the news that she wasn't mad at him. All he could think about was what if she didn't want to be with him anymore. What if the intervention didn't work and she got mad at him for being against her. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know I only did this because I want you to be happy."

Rory nodded, "Yeah."

"Good."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." She told him. "I called you so you'd get me out of here, to take me away from all the people that were against me, but when I realized you were here too, I lost it. I didn't even consider that you truly cared."

"I care, I care a lot." Tristan mumbled quickly pulling her into a tight hug and kissing the top of her head.

As he stood there holding her he realized he was in way over his head. His feelings for Rory were progressing far too quickly. Was it possible that he was already in love with her? He felt like he was in high school, when it came to Rory he had no control over his emotions. He might already be in love but there was no way that Rory could already be and he was afraid to rush it. He couldn't lose her; he'd waited to long to get her to lose her because she didn't reciprocate his feelings.

"Tris?" Rory said bringing him out of his thoughts, "You ok?"

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go get something to eat with Logan, Sammie and everyone?"

Tristan glanced over at everyone who was waiting for his decision, "Oh. Yeah sure."

"Great!" She said happily and grabbed her purse, "Let's go. I'm starved."

"Aren't you always?" Tristan told her linking his hand with hers.

"Hush you!" Rory laughed, kissing his cheek.

Tristan watched as she said goodbye to her mother, Luke and Lane then started an animate conversation with Sammie, Steph and Rosemary. Her eyes lit up and her hair sparkled in the sunlight. Yup, way over his head.

* * *

**I hope I didn't let anyone down with the intervention, I wasn't sure how to do it. Reviews are always welcome.**


	18. Rock, paper, scissors

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are all awesome. This chapter has a couple mature ideas but it's not graphic just so you all know.**

**Thank you to Lourenda, my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Rory walked up to Tristan's apartment humming, she was excited to surprise him. They had been together one month and three days. Tristan had seemed a little putout when she had pretended not to remember their one month anniversary. It seemed silly but this was a big step for Tristan, he'd never had a one week much less a one month anniversary. 

He was at some baseball game with Eric and she was supposed to meet him at his apartment at eight but she had conned the super to give her a key to his apartment so she could set up. She'd gotten his favorite food for dinner and rented his favorite movies.

As she juggled the bags in her hand she put the key in the lock and opened the door, just as the sight in front of her registered, she screamed "Oh!"

"Rory!" Tristan exclaimed.

Rory refused to turn around, the bags were still in her arms and her eyes were shut tightly. She heard him rustling behind her. "I am so sorry."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Obviously not expecting to see that!"

"Obviously." He said sarcastically.

"I'm just gonna go." Rory told him nodding towards the door even though she wasn't facing him and her eyes were still tightly shut.

"No, you don't have to."

"Are you sure…I mean do you need…want to-"

"No. I'm pretty positive I don't."

"I was a mood killer? I think I should be insulted by that."

"Will you turn around?"

"No."

"Mary…"

"Is everything…fixed?"

Tristan cringed at her wording, "Yes, everything is fixed."

Rory turned around to face him, her eyes opening painfully slow, "I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"Stop apologizing."

"Tristan! I just walked in on you…"

"I know what you just walked in on."

"And you don't think that warrants an apology?"

"You didn't know I'd be home."

"Speaking of…Why are you home?"

"Breelynn surprised Eric with tickets to some concert."

"Oh."

"I was going to call but then…" He started, but realized that was really not the appropriate thing to say at this moment.

"You were going to, but instead chose to turn on some probably very cheesily named porno." She finished with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"No, that's not it."

"So," Rory said slowly putting the bags that were still in her arms on the counter nearby and began to walk towards the living room, "if I were to hit the eject button I would not find a porn movie?"

"No." Tristan muttered no longer making eye contact with his highly amused girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked as she brought her hand up to push the button.

"Ok! Stop!" Tristan said walking over and directing her away from the entertainment system. "You might find a porn movie, but wouldn't you rather not know what I was watching?"

"No, because knowing would make this ten times more humiliating for you."

"You weren't supposed to be here!" Tristan yelled. This situation was embarrassing enough and the more she teased him about it the more humiliated he felt. Usually he would not care had someone caught him in this situation, but this was Rory and he didn't want this to complicate things between them even more.

"I was going to surprise you." Rory said quietly sensing his anger, "We didn't celebrate our one month the other day, so I figured I'd come over and set up movies and food so we could celebrate."

Tristan sighed and sat down on the couch, pulling Rory to sit on his lap, "I'm not mad at you. I just really wasn't expecting you to come over and see that."

Rory could have sworn she saw him blush, she brought her hand up and ran it through his hair, "Don't be embarrassed, it's not like I mind."

"You don't?"

"I understand that you're a human and humans do that. I'm not going to hold it against you…I'm just going to make sure to always knock from now on."

He buried his head into the crook of her neck and let out a muffled laugh, "You are by far the best girlfriend ever."

"I try." Rory grinned, "But you know, once we start having sex that's going to have to stop."

Tristan moved his head to look at her, if he had to guess how this scenario would go he would have been very wrong. His girlfriend, the girl dubbed Mary, the same person who blushes profusely at the most basic of innuendos was the one teasing him, not the other way around. "Are you implying that we're going to be having sex soon?"

"Possibly." Rory smiled at him adoringly. In the past month they had come so close to having sex and every time she'd pull away. She was afraid of rushing into things like she had with Logan but she was also afraid of waiting too long and making him restless like she had with Jess.

"Well, take your time. I'll be here." Tristan told her placing a tender kiss on her lips, then glancing at the bags she had brought in that were still sitting on the counter. "I suppose we should do something with that food. Preferably eat it because I haven't eaten since breakfast and I swear if you make another comment about-" Tristan's rant was cut off by Rory's lips crashing onto his own.

That one comment was enough to make up Rory's mind. 'Take your time.' Tristan was obviously willing to wait. Of course, he'd get antsy proven by what she'd walked in on, but he'd never pressure her into anything. She was an adult, she was an adult who at the moment had a very big urge to sleep with her probably very willing, equally adult boyfriend. Nothing said happy anniversary quite like letting him live out his high school fantasy.

Rory shifted so she was now straddling his lap, her arms stabled her as she held onto his shoulders while his moved around her waist pulling her closer to him. The kiss intensified and neither could get enough of it. Tristan's lips moved down from her mouth towards her neck, hitting a spot that he knew was particularly sensitive and as predicted Rory let out an appreciative moan.

Her hands snaked up his shirt and traced over his defined abs. She was officially very appreciative of military school. He pulled off her shirt to reveal nothing but a lacy red bra. Tristan groaned and pulled back, "Ror, we've got to stop now if you intend on stopping at all."

"Huh?" Rory questioned, her brain still foggy from the lack of oxygen she'd just experienced.

"We've got to stop. You've got to get off my lap and put your shirt back on or I won't be able to control myself. I don't want to do anything you're…we're not ready for." Tristan told her.

"We are ready." She told him as she stood up and unbuttoned her shorts letting them fall to the floor revealing a matching pair of lacy red underwear. Tristan let out an involuntary groan at the sight in front of him. "I'm game for it…Unless, you'd rather finish watching your movie. In which case I can leave."

Tristan quickly stood up and engulfed her in his arms, igniting a passionate kiss. He picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he led them to his bedroom. The dark blue walls and heavy window covers left the room dark, even though the sun was still visible in the late summer afternoon.

Gently setting her on the bed Tristan removed his shirt and shorts then quickly crawled up to meet her at the top of the bed. His lips instantly found hers as his arms wrapped around her and discarded her bra. Rory wiggled herself out of her underwear and Tristan's quickly followed leaving them both naked and exposed to each other. His eyes wandered over her form. "You are so fucking perfect," he whispered to her, afraid that talking at a normal volume would ruin the mood.

A blush crept over Rory's face, she'd been a lot bolder in the past hour than she had ever been. But being this vulnerable to him, made her become timid again.

"We can stop, we don't have to do this." He told her as he placed butterfly kisses down the column of her neck.

Rory shook her head. "I want this." She told him as she pushed her body against his. "I want you."

Tristan did not have to be told twice, he wanted this more than anything in the world. Bringing his lips to hers, he let his hands run over her naked form and beginning to indulge them both in something they'd wanted since Chilton.

----------------------------------

'I really did not see that coming.' Rory thought as she lay tangled up in Tristan's arms. Her intention of coming over tonight was not to sleep with him, it really hadn't been. They'd been together a little longer than a month. God, the more she thought about it the sluttier she sounded.

She replayed the afternoons events in her mind, 'I walked in, he was attempting to get off to some porn movie, he continually apologized, I told him he shouldn't be ashamed, we made out, he stopped and began to talking about food…' Nope. None of that really should have led to them having sex. Not that she regretted it, maybe Sammie was right. Maybe they had one of those relationships where you instantly could fall in love with someone. Though that seemed too simple and Rory's life was never very simple.

"Hey." A gruff voice said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Rory smiled at his concern, "how are you?"

"Perfect." he said pulling her closer to him.

"That was corny."

"I don't care, I meant it."

Rory snuggled further into his embrace, "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty perfect myself." She admitted.

"Who's corny now?"

"Shut up."

"So, not to sound unappreciative of the activities we just partook in for the last," Tristan said glancing at the clock, "three and a half hours, but I'm still hungry."

"I'm so rubbing off on you when one of the first things you think of after sex is food."

"I like food."

"Me too."

"Who's going to go get it?"

"You, I'm far too comfortable and you'd hate to disturb my comfort."

"Incase you hadn't noticed you are almost on top of me, I move your comfort will be disturbed anyway."

"I've got the perfect way to solve this!" Rory told him sitting up slightly.

"And what would that be?"

"Rock, paper, scissors." Rory said holding out her fist, "Choose wisely."

"You know what, I'm just going to go because I have a feeling we will sit playing rock, paper, scissors until you win anyway. So I am going to save us the half hour and just go."

"That's far too logical to be fun!" Rory whined.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Then quit complaining." Tristan said feigning annoyance.

"You yelled at me," Rory told him, "But I'm Topanga."

"What?"

"Have you never seen Boy Meets World?"

"I told you, I'm not big on TV."

"We can't date anymore."

"I'm going to get the food." Tristan told her getting out bed and slipping on his boxers.

"Ok, fine. We can date."

Tristan leaned down and gave her a kiss, "I'll be back."

"I'll be here." Rory told him leaning back into his pillows. She closed her eyes and inhaled, it smelled like Tristan. A mixture of cologne and something else, something she couldn't place. All she knew is that if she could she'd have stolen every sweatshirt the boy owned.

His smell was comforting and she was beginning to feel like she wouldn't know what to do without that comfort. It had only been a month and she'd already become so used to having him around, to him being there.

She opened her eyes and leaned over the edge of the bed just enough to reach his shirt that had been carelessly tossed to the floor. Pulling it over her head she heard a dissatisfied groan, "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Putting clothes on."

"I was cold."

"I've got blankets." Tristan told her as he placed a couple of cartons of Chinese food on the nightstand.

"You just want me naked."

"Is that a crime?"

Rory laughed and took the plate of food he offered her. Yep, she was becoming way too accustomed to having him around.

----------------------------------

"Mom," Rory called, "I'm home."

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to call in a missing persons report. You left a day and half ago and never called to tell me you weren't dead. I merely assumed that when you didn't answer your cell phone you were doing naughty things with your super cute boyfriend." Lorelai teased, but then noticed the blush creep up on Rory's face. "You did do naughty things!" she accused.

"I did not!" Rory denied walking into the kitchen for some coffee.

"Then look me in the face and say you did not have sex this past weekend."

"You know most parents don't like to talk about their child's sex lives."

"I'm not most parents. Besides, how often is it that their child's boyfriend looks like a freaking Greek god?"

"I don't know how I feel about the fact that you've checked out my boyfriend."

"He's gorgeous! That blonde hair, that built body, he has amazing sense of humor…He's perfect." Lorelai said dreamily.

"Mom!"

"I meant for you!"

"Right."

"Ok, so…Back to the topic at hand, you so had sex."

"I did not."

"I'm not buying it, you're all glowy."

"Glowy?" Rory questioned, pulling two cups out of the cabinet, "Is that even a word?"

"Probably not." Lorelai shrugged, "Was he good...Were you safe?"

"Oh my god! You are my mother."

"So if Sammie or Lane were to ask, you'd tell them, but you won't tell me?"

"There is nothing to tell."

"So that hickey that you are trying to cover with your hair, nothing?"

"So we made out, I'm twenty years old. I am allowed to make out with my boyfriend."

"Yes, you are." Lorelai conceded, "But you don't spend a day and half locked away in an apartment just making out."

"I do."

"Doubt it."

"Fine! You want to know, I'll tell you!" Rory snapped "We had sex, safely might I add, and then spent the rest of the time cuddling and watching movies."

Lorelai noticed the frown that took over her daughter's face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong."

"Rory, you can tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Spill."

"It's nothing…It's just…I know this sounds silly but I can't help but feel like he finally got what he wanted from me. His goal is accomplished. He got into the Mary's pants, what if that was his purpose all along. I mean I don't truly believe it was, but there's this doubt. This voice of the sixteen year old me in the back of my head saying, 'He got what he wanted now he's done,' and I'm way too attached for this to have all been some sick joke."

"Hon, this isn't some sick joke. I've seen the way he looks at you, that's not some fake persona to trick you."

"I told you it was stupid."

Lorelai smiled, "You are already in love with him."

"No…I'm in immense like with him. There is a difference."

"Yeah, immense like is what people who are in love say when they are in denial."

"I'm going to take a shower." Rory huffed.

"Are you sure? There won't be some blonde boy waiting for you up there, you might want to go back to Tristan's apartment!" Lorelai yelled and was rewarded with a slammed door which just made her smile.

----------------------------------

"I don't know what to do." Tristan told Eric as they walked towards the restaurant they were having lunch at.

"It's not rocket science, man"

"I feel like it should be."

"Two." Eric told the hostess of the restaurant before looking back at Tristan, "I think you're insane."

The hostess led them to their table and took their drink orders. "Look, it's been a month. A wonderfully amazing month. I knew the day of the intervention that I was in over my head and then this past weekend…I'm afraid it's all progressing way too quickly."

"Or maybe it's progressing perfectly and you are just scared because you've never been in such an intense relationship before."

"I don't want it to be intense. When Rory Gilmore is in a situation where things are to intense she runs."

"She didn't run from the intervention."

"She had no where to run to."

"Sometimes the intense relationships are the best ones." Eric pointed out.

"Maybe."

"Then why don't you slow it down?"

"Slow it down?"

"Yes, slow it down. You spend almost all your free time together. The only time you aren't together is when she is doing extra community service or when the guys from school call to hang out."

"I like spending time with her." Tristan defended.

"Yeah but your lives shouldn't revolve around each other. You should have your own lives."

"We've only got three weeks until I have to go back to Columbia ."

"I don't think she even realizes that."

"Because she doesn't know."

"I still say you need to slow it down, give yourselves some more personal space. I'm not saying avoid her. I'm just saying don't act as if you're attached at the hip."

"Have you slept with Rory Gilmore? Because once you do it's going to be even harder to pull back." Tristan tried to reason.

"I think if I slept with Rory Gilmore, you'd have killed me so I'm going to just have to take your word for it."

"Yeah." Tristan replied with a smile.

"In my opinion a little time spent apart may not be too bad, after all you are leaving soon…What are you going to do then?"

"You're right." Tristan sighed, "We need a little time apart."


	19. Adjectives

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are great. Sorry about the wait, it's the end of the school year and you know how that goes.**

**Thanks to Lourenda, my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"How was your weekend, Rory?" Darla asked as she and her sister arrived at the camp Monday morning.

Rory smiled brightly remembering the events that had taken place, "It was very good. What about you?"

"Her smile is like a mile wide…My guess is she spent some quality time with Tristan." Casey stage whispered to Nikki, who laughed and nodded in agreement.

Rory sent the two girls a reprimanding look then turned her attention back to the twins, "Did you guys do anything fun?"

"We went to a carnival!" Danielle told her happily.

"There were clowns, I hate clowns." Darla continued with a slight shudder.

"Me too." Rory agreed. "So, you all went and got your schedules for the week right?"

"Rory, we've been here for almost two months. We have two weeks left I'm pretty sure we all remembered to get our schedules." Shelby told her.

"Just making sure."

The girls began to talk amongst themselves while they waited for the bell to ring signaling the beginning of the day. Tristan caught Rory's eye and she waved over to him and all he did was nod. Shrugging it off as him just being busy with his campers she turned back to her campers and began to talk about some movie that had just come out.

-------------------------------------------

It was already lunch time and Rory had noticed a serious change in Tristan, he hadn't even given her a kiss. He'd always given her a hello kiss, for the last month he'd greeted her everyday with a kiss regardless of who was around, but today he hadn't. She'd asked him if he was feeling well and responded with a simple, 'I'm fine.' Then she questioned if something was wrong in his family or with his friends and again he replied, 'Everything is fine.'

She was standing in the office talking to another counselor when Tristan walked up to her, "Do you want to go get lunch?"

Rory smiled brightly at him, maybe he was just having a bad morning, "Of course." She smiled grabbing her purse as they walked out to his car. She tried grabbing his hand, but he quickly let it drop and began to distract himself by looking through his pockets for his keys.

"So…How was your day yesterday?" Rory asked hating the awkward silence that had settled over them. She had never experienced an awkward silence like this with him, one of them always knew a way to break the ice, but Rory didn't know what his problem was. She was afraid to say anything, she didn't want him to react badly.

"Fine."

"Do you know any other adjectives?'

"It was good, ok, alright, swell…Do you need me to continue or do you get the picture?"

"You know what, I think I'll just get lunch in the mess hall." She told him quietly before turning around and walking away.

Tristan watched her walk away and as soon as he was sure she had made it back to the camp office he got into his car and left. He couldn't be there any longer or he'd run after her, he'd take her in his arms. And they'd fall back into their old routine of never being apart.

From the instant he'd walked into the camp he'd wanted to hug her, kiss her, touch her, but he knew if he did that he'd continue to be around her constantly. There was something that prevented him from doing that. Some nagging feeling.

The look of hurt on her face when he'd dropped her hand, the way she'd been trying so hard to get him to talk to her during their activities was killing him. He felt as if he wasn't able to find a median with her. Being with her all the time was wonderful and he loved every second of it, he didn't know how to pull back because when it came to Rory he was powerless.

He pulled into a nearby corner store and killed the engine, he had twenty minutes before he had to be back and there was no way he was going sooner than he had to.

-------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Rory heard a little voice ask. She had decided she wasn't hungry and was sitting outside the mess hall under a tree, thinking. She turned her head and spotted Kiah.

"Nothing."

"That's not true." Kiah told her confidently, "Uncle Finn said no one likes to be alone unless they are sad."

"Your Uncle Finn just likes to be the center of attention."

Kiah sat under the tree next to Rory, "So…What is making you sad?"

"You are persistent, aren't you?" Rory smiled, it was obviously a family trait.

"Persistent?"

"You keep trying."

"Oh…Yes I am."

"I'm not upset, just confused."

"About what?"

"Boys."

"Tristan!" Kiah exclaimed brightly, she had developed an attachment to him over the summer. Partly because he probably reminded her somewhat of Logan .

"Yes Tristan."

"Did he hurt you?"

"A little bit." Rory told her honestly, why was it that talking to a seven year old who would forget about the conversation in ten minutes was so much easier to talk to? She finally understood why Uncle Jesse was always talking to Michelle.

"Where's the boo boo?" Kiah questioned glancing over at Rory to find a cut or something.

Rory smiled sadly at her, it made her sad to realize that eventually that innocent outlook on the world would be destroyed by experience and judging by Kiah's ranking in society and pretty face, she'd probably experience it much sooner than she should. "It's not a real boo-boo…He hurt my feelings a little."

Kiah stared at her for a moment before offering a smile, "He probably had a tummy ache…I always get grouchy when I have a tummy ache. I hurted my kangaroo Rusty's feelings."

Not having the heart to shut down the little girls advice, Rory nodded, "That's probably exactly what it is."

The bell rang and Tristan's car pulling into the parking lot caught her eye, he got out and noticeably slammed the door shut much harder than he ever would under normal circumstances allow the door on his precious cars be shut.

"What class do you have next?"

"Water games…Then I have painting with you!"

"The I'll see you there…What kind of paints do you want to do?"

"Window paints!"

"It can be arranged. Now you go get over to Sammie at water games before she worries."

"Ok. Bye Rory!" Kiah said as she began to run over to where Sammie and was by the pond.

"See you later." Rory called after her and began walking towards the arts and crafts area. On her walk over she decided she was just going to let Tristan have his space, as odd as it sounded Kiah was probably right. He was probably having a bad day or didn't feel well and she didn't want to pester him.

-------------------------------------------

"I want to paint on that." Kiah told Tristan as she pointed towards the window with a tube of bright pink window paint.

"Not today."

"Why not?"

"Just because…There are lots of other kinds, use those." Tristan said shortly before turning away and effectively ending his conversation with the little girl.

Crossing her arms in a huff Kiah walked over to Rory, "Can I window paint?"

"Sure."

"Tristan said I couldn't."

"Well…I say you can. We don't need that window for anything."

"Thanks!" Kiah said brightly and walked over to Darla and Danielle who had been patiently waiting to get approval to window paint.

"Trouble in paradise already?" A voice from behind Rory said.

"Casey, do you ever mind your own business."

"Not usually."

"You should try, I bet it'll be super fun."

"I'm overly observant. It's a curse."

"Yeah, ok."

"So seriously you and Tristan are already fighting?"

"We aren't fighting."

"You appear to be fighting."

"Ever heard the expression 'things aren't always what they appear to be'?"

"That's so cliché."

"For a reason."

"Well…I think things are exactly the way they are appear."

"Whys that?"

"Well for the simple fact Tristan just caught Darla, Kiah and Danielle window painting and looks pretty pissed off." Casey said pointing to the scene in the corner of the art room.

"Language." Rory warned getting up and walking over to Tristan and the girls, "Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah, I told them no window painting."

"I said they could."

"After I had already told them they couldn't."

"I didn't see a reason why you had said no."

Trying to keep his anger in check, he gently pulled her outside of the art room. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He whispered harshly.

"You are seriously going to freak out about window paint."

"That stuff is hard to clean up and I can't sit around here cleaning it for an extra hour with…" Tristan ranted before he stopped himself.

"With me?" Rory finished eyes widening.

"That's not what I was going to say."

"That's a lie, Tristan. I don't know what your issue suddenly is, but I have not done anything to make you mad at me! We had an amazing weekend, one of the best ones I've had and all of a sudden you are acting like the biggest jerk in the world."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want to know why you are acting this way."

"I don't have an explanation," Lie number one. "I guess I need some alone time." Lie number two. "We spend all this time together and I guess I just think we need to spend some time apart." Lie number three.

"Oh…" Rory mumbled, hurt, "I didn't realize I was crowding you."

"It's not like that." Tristan said as he attempted to pull her towards him, but she quickly shook off his grasp. "Ror-"

"No, I'm going to give you your space. That's what you want." She told him backing away from him.

"Don't do that." He told her, "I didn't mean I didn't want to be with you at all. Just not all the time."

"Well…We've been together for the last four and a half hours. I think your Rory quota is full for the day. Oh...I'll clean the window paint alone because apparently being with me is too big of a burden."

Tristan watched her walk into the arts and crafts room, 'Fuck' he mumbled under his breath. He felt horrible, he couldn't believe he was treating her this way. She deserved better than that, much better. He was breaking his own rule.

He had promised himself he'd never treat her like he treated the girls he'd 'dated' if that's what you could even call it from his past, but here he was wanting the perks of a physical relationship while trying to get rid of the emotional part. He ran his hand through his hair before walking defeated towards the door Rory had just walked through previously.

-------------------------------------------

Rory had gotten out of the camp as fast as she could. She had told Wendy she was feeling sick so she didn't have to stay for the staff meeting. She couldn't be with Tristan any longer, why didn't he want to be with her anymore?

Lorelai and Luke had gone out for the night and Rory had the house to herself. Deciding she didn't want to be alone right now, that she needed something to keep her mind off of Tristan so she called the people she knew would love to spend time with her.

"Huntzberger."

"Hey, Logan ." Rory said half heartedly.

"Ace what's the matter?"

"I need some fun."

"You called the right guy."

"I know."

"How about you meet us up here and we'll go out then you can tell me why you need some fun."

"Ok."

"Are you bringing Sammie?"

"I thought that you two decided to just be friends, there wasn't any chemistry."

"There wasn't but we're still friends."

"No, she's not coming. It's just me."

"Alright, see you soon?"

"About an hour."

"I'll call the troops."

"Ok."

"Ror?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be ok."

Rory smiled at his words, she knew he didn't know the problem or if that was true but the intention of the words was in the right place. "Thanks. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Deep in the back of her mind she knew going out to Hartford to party with her friends was not the best idea she could have - considering she had to work the next morning, but at the moment she didn't care. She needed to forget that the day had happened at all.

-------------------------------------------

"I no longer want to be related to you."

"Now that's a bit harsh."

"You treated that poor girl horribly!"

"I know."

"She is practically in love with you. You are practically in love with her and you go and screw it up."

"It was your boyfriend's idea!"

"Why would you listen to Eric?"

"It seemed like a good idea."

"Eric may be a good guy but he's had a total of one relationship…Me! He's just as clueless as you are. If you needed to talk, you should have talked to me."

"Don't you think that it's weird that I talk to my baby sister about my relationship problems?"

"Who else are you going to talk to? I think you've already proved your friends give terrible advice."

"Bree, I don't know what to do."

"Build a time machine, go back in time and not act like an ass?"

"I'll get right on that."

"I think you've done enough."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, wait till she's not so pissed off at you then apologize."

"The longer I wait the more angry she'll get."

"No, if you apologize while she's still completely pissed you are just going to say the wrong thing and upset her more."

"Why are girls so fucking confusing?"

"Why are guys such complete idiots?"

"I asked you first!" Tristan pouted.

"Loser." Breelynn mumbled as she looked at her pathetic looking brother. "Lets go get some dinner."

"Where?"

"I don't know…We'll figure it out when we get there."

-------------------------------------------

"The gangs back together again!" Rosemary giggled.

"Two hours. Rory's been here two hours and they are already completely plastered."

"For some reason when they are all together they drink, I don't get it."

"Me either. I know Rory is upset." Logan added.

"I know Rory has to work tomorrow and is going to have a hell of a time waking up to do so." Finn laughed.

"Let her let loose a little, she obviously needs it."

" Logan !" Rory said in a sing song voice sitting next to him. "I think I'm drunk," she whispered.

"I think you are too."

"What would Tristan say about this?" Rory questioned.

"I don't know, Ace." Logan smirked, half amused by the situation and half hoping to get some information from her drunken babbling, "What would he say?"

"He'd be all shocked that I drink this way, the Mary shouldn't drink that way." She rambled, "All I am to him is the Mary. He finally banged the Mary and now I'm crowding him, but he doesn't want to not spend time with me…Just not a lot of time. Probably just enough for a quickie behind the equipment shed. Well you know what…I'm not a quickie! I'm a time girl…Right Logan!?"

"Right…"

"I should be spent time with. He just doesn't wanna. He doesn't love me…He doesn't like me. I love him…I think. I might just really like him. Doesn't matter. I'm just a toy. A toy he likes to play with."

"I don't think that's true." Logan tried to placate.

"It is." Rory said nodding. "Let's dance!"

"Dance? You can probably barely stand."

"You'll hold me up, won't you?"

"But I won't hold your hair back."

"Why would you do that?"

"You'll see."

"I wanna dance!" Rory pouted, "Finn and Colin are dancing with Rose and Steph…Dance with me!"

"Fine." Logan surrendered and stood up offering his hand to a surprisingly balanced Rory.

"It's a slow song…I like slow songs."

Logan smiled and placed his hands on her waist, she was so drunk and she was so hurt. He'd have to have a chat with Tristan soon about this.

"It's nine o'clock and people are already loud and drunk." Tristan observed as they walked into the restaurant.

"It's a bar as well as a restaurant." Breelynn reminded him.

"The cars out there looked familiar."

"A bunch of expensive sports cars and escalades…Shocking to see that in Hartford ."

"That's not what I meant."

"Whatever…Get me a drink from the bar."

"You're not old enough."

"And you are keeping me from hanging out with Eric tonight, you owe me."

"Fine." Tristan agreed as he walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks. While he waited he looked around and his attention was directed towards the dance floor where a blonde guy and a girl that looked exactly like his girlfriend were dancing.

He sighed and walked back to the table where his sister sat. He wanted more than anything to be mad, to go over and punch Logan telling him that Rory was his, but he knew he had no right to. It was him who had pushed her away, it was his fault she was in Logan's arms dancing and not his own.

"Are you ok?" Breelynn asked when he returned. The color in his face had fated and he looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Can we go?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm not hungry."

"Liar. What's wrong."

"She's here." He said nodding in the direction of the dance floor. "She's here with her other friends. She's in Logan Huntzberger's arms dancing and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"You're still together aren't you?"

Were they still together? She hadn't officially ended it and he sure as hell didn't, but her coldness towards him, the hurt in her eyes when he had pretty much called her clingy was enough to say that if they weren't over yet it was only a matter of time before they were. Sighing he threw some money on the table to pay for the food they had already ordered, "I don't know."


	20. Back At One

**Sorry this took a while to get out, the end of the school year caught up to me and I wasn't sure where to go with this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, as well as to the super busy Lourenda, who found time to beta this for me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Rory had woken up in Logan's apartment. The guest room of Logan's apartment, to which she was thankful for. She couldn't remember much of the evening before, but she now had the reassurance that she hadn't done anything too stupid…She hoped.

Sitting up she saw that she still had almost two hours before she had to be to work. She was amazed with her skill to wake up on time with the huge hangover that she was nursing.

As she got up and walked into the kitchen she saw Logan in lounge pants and an old t-shirt making what looked like pancakes. "Morning."

"You always were a morning person." Rory grumbled as she slumped onto a stool.

"I also have much more experience waking up with a hangover." He smirked as he slid a water bottle and some aspirin towards her.

"You're a wonderful, wonderful person." She said gratefully as she popped the pills into her mouth and took a sip of the water. "Coffee?"

"It's on its way. Along with chocolate chip pancakes."

Eyeing him suspiciously she took a page of the newspaper, Logan never did nice things like this. Even when they were dating he just ordered in breakfast. "Why are you being so nice?"

"A guy can't make breakfast for his friend?"

"Not when that guy used to constantly lecture me on how chocolate chip pancakes should not be considered a breakfast food because of the high sugar content. You used to practically force feed me fruit. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Logan …"

"You know I am completely amazed by your planning ability. Not only did you wake up yourself, but you have a bag of your work clothes and other things you'd need in your car."

"Huntzberger, I haven't had any coffee this morning and if you don't tell me what you need to tell me soon I am going to hurt you."

Logan held up his hands in mock surrender "Ok…ok but just remember last night you were really, really drunk."

"The pounding headache I have is proof of…" Rory trailed off, "What did I do?"

"Don't over-react, it's not that big of a deal."

"Please just tell me," She saw Logan hesitate, "please Logan ."

"There are two things…The first is last night when we were dancing Tristan was there."

"Tristan saw us dancing?"

"Yeah."

"Did he say anything, do anything?"

"No…He watched for a few seconds that walked away and disappeared."

"Figures." Rory mumbled. She shouldn't have been so hurt that Tristan didn't even get mad when she was dancing with Logan. He had told her that he wanted his own space, but the fact that he had seen her and hadn't said a word had really bothered her. "What's the second thing?"

"You kind of, uh, kissed me last night…I was helping you into the car and once you were in, you pulled me to you and kissed me."

"Oh my god!"

Logan slid the plate of pancakes he had just finished making and a cup of coffee over to her, "You were drunk, really drunk."

Taking a large gulp of her coffee she apologized, "I am so sorry."

"It's fine, Ace, you were hurt. Who knows in your mind I could have been Tristan. You saw a blonde and assumed…"

"I assumed nothing, Logan . I may not remember, but last night I wanted to forget Tristan and you were there. I am sorry."

"That leads me to a question…Are you and Tristan together anymore? Your drunk babbling was a little hard to comprehend."

"I don't know. He said he needed space and that we shouldn't spend so much time together. It's not even that he said we needed space, I guess it was just the way he said it or possibly his timing. We had this amazing weekend together and then he just suddenly needs space."

"I'm sure he has a reason."

"I'm so sick of there being reasons that I don't know about."

"Don't let it bother you to much, if he wants to push you away it's his loss."

"Thank you."

"No problem," He smiled "Now eat and shower or you'll be late to work."

"I don't want to go to work." Rory whined, "Will you call me in sick?"

"I would, but I don't think when you are in prison for not completing your hours on time the guards will be as accommodating."

"You suck." Rory told him as she began to dig into her breakfast.

--------------------------------

Rory walked out of Logan 's bathroom ready for work to discover Kiah sitting on the couch watching cartoons. "Hello Kiah."

"Hi Rory!" The little girl greeted then went back to watching television.

Walking towards the kitchen area Rory saw Logan loading the dishwasher. "Why is Kiah here?"

"You see Finn's sister had to work early this morning so she dropped Kiah off at Finn's place. Of course you know Finn and his hatred of the sun, he figured that since you were going that way you could bring her."

"She'll probably be safer than having to be driven by a hung over, half awake Finn."

"Probably."

"I love your shower." Rory commented as she dug through his cupboards for a travel coffee mug she knew she had left there before.

"It's pretty nice, isn't it?"

"It's like heaven, the hot water never runs out! If I didn't have to go to work I'd still be in it."

"I have to be somewhere at ten. You would have had to get out eventually."

"Oh, it's not like we've never showered together." Rory laughed, all the awkwardness about her and Logan's past relationship was gone.

"True but I recall a lot more than bathing taking place."

"Yeah," Rory paused, "thank god that's over."

"Hey!" Logan laughed handing the coffee mug she'd been looking for, already filled with coffee.

"Alright, Kiah…We've gotta get going." Rory called. "Thank you for everything, Logan ."

"No problem."

"Bye, Uncle Logan!" Kiah said, giving him a big hug.

"Bye Kiah…I'll see you later."

"Are you going to pick me up?"

"Depends on how sleepy Finn still is."

"I'll see you at three." Kiah told him giving him a kiss on the cheek then began to walk towards the door to put her shoes.

"Smart kid." Rory laughed as she followed Kiah.

--------------------------------

Kiah was outside talking to another counselor while Rory went into the office to get her paperwork. Not paying attention to where she was going she stumbled up the stairs, but then was caught by someone behind her. "Thanks," she said without even looking at who it was.

"You're welcome."

Her head whipped around, "Tristan…"

"I think we should talk."

"Yeah, we should." Rory nodded, feeling her headache come back tenfold.

"I saw you last night at the bar. You were dancing with Logan ."

"I kissed him." She blurted out without thinking.

Tristan blinked, he had to have heard wrong "You what?"

"I was hurt and drunk and I kissed Logan ."

He wasn't sure how long he had been quiet, but the look on Rory's face was pure nerves. She was nervous, about what he didn't know. Was she afraid he'd break up with her? Was she worried that he was going to hunt Logan down and try to hurt him? "Are we still together?"

That question had hit Rory like a ton of bricks, she was pretty positive they were still together. She didn't end it and she didn't think he had. She couldn't tell if he was honestly asking the question or was that some sort of mean way of saying he no longer cared. "Are we?"

"I want to say yes,"

"Why do I have a feeling there is a 'but' coming?"

"But what about when I leave?"

"What about it?"

"When I leave and go back to New York, we'll never see each other. I'll be there and you'll be here."

"Is that why you pushed me away?" Rory asked incredulously. "Because you were afraid of the distance?"

"Yeah, a little bit." He admitted.

"That's stupid… New York isn't all that far from here! Granted we won't see each other everyday or even every week but so what? If we really mean that much to each other it won't matter."

"How am I supposed to believe that I'll be the only guy on your mind? You do have past of being indecisive with your relationships and obviously faithfulness is something you have trouble with."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, "This coming from the king of one night stands. I've made mistakes, Tristan."

"A lot of them." Tristan scoffed.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away? I was drunk and hurt because of you! You were the one who made me feel like you only wanted me to live out some high school fantasy."

"You knew that wasn't the case, Rory."

"I did? What could have possibly given me the notion that I wasn't just some girl you wanted to screw? I remember in high school you used to go to great lengths to get girls to do what you wanted, why should I be any different?"

"You just are."

"Well, I didn't know that nor do I have any reason to believe that now." Rory said pushing past him, "I have paperwork to do." She quickly grabbed her papers and walked out of the office.

--------------------------------

"You are the dumbest person ever, man."

"I must be if I listened to you."

"When I said space I meant not hang out after work everyday, not completely ignore her and act like an ass."

"With her it's all or nothing."

"That's not healthy." Eric pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Look, Tristan. I get that you like her, hell I understand if you love her, but the only way to keep her is to find a median. You can't crowd each other, but you can't ignore her either. What you did, bringing up her past when she told you that in confidence, was a jerk move. If you want to keep her - and at the moment the odds of that are bad, you better find a way to make it up to her and quickly."

"I have no idea how to fix this."

"Be creative."

"Creative?"

"You're pretty good at thinking up pranks, use that talent to think of something that chicks like...Be romantic."

"I'm good at messing with peoples lives, not fixing them."

"Well, here's your chance to become multitalented."

"I screwed up big time, she actually asked to be partnered with Abby for the rest of the day."

"Yeah and of course I got stuck with you."

"Thanks, I can see why we are friends."

--------------------------------

The end of the day had come painstakingly slow, especially for Tristan who had been racking his brain all day for something creative to do to show Rory he was sorry. He still had nothing.

He'd caught her dancing with her ex-boyfriend and then she kissed him. Yet, none of that mattered to him. He just wanted it to be like it was before, before he had gone and screwed up everything.

Everyone had left for the day, even Wendy was gone. The only people left were Rory and Tristan. Rory had stayed late to organize the creative writing station while Tristan was there just to talk to Rory. Besides, he didn't like the idea of her being in the empty camp by herself.

He walked into the creative writing room, Rory glanced up but quickly made herself busy again.

"You know it's almost six o'clock." He said leaning on a nearby counter.

"So?"

"So everyone is gone."

"So?"

"So you shouldn't be here by yourself when it gets late."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I never said you weren't."

Silence over took them, Rory wasn't going to leave and give Tristan to satisfaction of knowing he was right that she shouldn't be there alone and Tristan wasn't leaving Rory alone at the camp.

"Why won't you just leave?" Rory asked exasperated. She no longer had anything to do and she was getting bored pretending to be doing things she did an hour ago.

"Why don't you?"

Rory walked over to the other side of the room without saying anything else, if he was going to stay he was going to stay there without any conversation. The only noise that filled the room was the shuffling of papers and the faint humming of songs coming from a radio.

Tristan listened to the song and got an idea, he walked over to Rory. "Dance with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Dance with me."

"Why?"

"Because I never got my dance at the winter formal."

"No."

"You honestly think I'm taking no as an answer?"

"Trist-" Rory started.

"One dance."

She knew he wasn't going to give up so she took his offered hand and stood up. "One dance."

He pulled her close to him, hoping their close proximity would warm up her cold demeanor. Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist and hesitantly Rory slid her arms around his neck. Just the smell of her hair made him regret that he had pulled away from her the last three days. Though, the scent was different. It wasn't the usual wild flowers it was more of a neutral scent. Not good, not bad. Just ordinary and his Mary was no where near ordinary. "You change shampoos." He stated, knowing that was probably a strange place to begin a conversation.

"No, I just wasn't home last night."

"You weren't?"

"I was at Logan's."

"I had a feeling."

"What?"

"When I saw you at the bar last night you couldn't stand straight much less drive."

"You aren't mad?"

He really wanted to hit Logan at the moment, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "I'm not happy about it, but I don't think I have a right to hold it against you."

"True."

"I'm sorry, Ror. I didn't mean to push you away, it's just after our weekend together I freaked that I was getting so attached. We've only been dating a little longer than a month and I'm already completely enamored by you."

"The feelings mutual." Rory said leaning her head up against his chest.

"I'm also sorry for what I said earlier."

"It was a really low blow."

"I know. I was trying to defend my actions and it came out wrong. I apologize."

Rory was nodded, she just wanted to forget it had happened. Being in his arms was the only thing she wanted to focus on. "I accept your apology, but I will be punishing you later."

"I can handle that." Tristan laughed placing a kiss on the top of her head. "So, who'd you go to prom with?"

"What?" Rory asked tipping her head up to look at him, the question was really out of the blue.

"I don't know, we're dancing and there is some old overplayed prom song on the radio. Just made me wonder."

"Do you have one giant run-on commentary in your head?"

"Pretty much."

"Me too." Rory laughed.

"I guess we're both crazy."

"I guess so."

"So…Prom?"

"I uh, didn't go to prom."

"You didn't go to prom?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Jess…remember, I told you about him?" Rory asked and continued when Tristan nodded. "I was going to go to his prom at Stars Hollow High and hang out with Lane and her boyfriend at the time but…Jess wasn't graduating so they said he couldn't go."

"What about Chilton's prom?"

"And deal with Madeline and Louise who wanted to make sure everyone in the limo matched the actual limo? I think not…What about you?"

"Yeah, I went to prom and wore this killer dress…Eric was my date, got me a corsage and everything. He was so polite until we got to the end of the night and he tried to make a move. Did he think I was easy?"

Rory laughed. "Sorry, I forgot - all boys military school."

"Actually, we could have gone to a prom at the high school that was located nearby, I just didn't."

"Why?"

Tristan shrugged. "I don't really know."

"I bet you look amazing in a tux." Rory told him flirtatiously.

"Are you hitting on me, Mary?"

"I'm trying."

"It's working."

"Good." Rory laughed as she brought her lips up to his, it had only three days since she'd last kissed him, but she missed it. His lips were addictive, he was addictive. Was she hurt by the things he had said earlier, yes, but she wasn't going to let that ruin her last few weeks with him.

_So incredible  
The way things work themselves out  
And all emotional  
once you know what its all about, hey  
And undesirable  
For us to be apart  
Never would have made it very far  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart_

* * *

**I know it's short and I know Tristan and Rory got back together very quickly but I was getting bored of writing drama. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	21. Keeping It Clean

Thank you all for your patience as you waited for this update. I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope this was worth it.

I forgot to thank Lourenda in _SIS_ so double thanks to her for editing them for me!

**Note**: Some of the lines are from the episode _Welcome To the Dollhouse_ even though they are said by Logan not Tristan.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"You can't tell her about this."

"I don't like sneaking around behind her back."

"If she finds out it'll all be over."

Sammie sighed, "Fine."

"Good. Now that we have that settled you should leave before she catches you."

"Bye Tristan." Sammie said, grabbing her purse off the table and leaving his apartment.

Tristan glanced at his watch and realized Rory would be there in less than a half hour.

Silently cursing Sammie for wearing perfume that lingered he quickly opened the windows of the apartment and turned on the ceiling fan before going into his room and changing his clothes in an attempt to get all traces of a female being there.

Breelynn was away for a few days visiting a few friends so he couldn't blame any traces on her and he did not want Rory to catch on to what he was doing.

Just as he walked out of his room there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" he called.

Rory walked into the apartment and set her things down before walking over and giving Tristan a kiss. "I missed this." She mumbled against his lips.

"Me too." Tristan said pulling her down onto his lap.

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

So what'd you all think? Reviews are welcomed.

"I thought we'd order in and watch movies." He said running his hand through her hair.

"Can I pick the movie?"

"Of course."

"Can I pick what we order in?"

"If you want."

"Pizza…No Chinese…No…Pizza…No…"

"How about I order both." Tristan laughed at Rory's argument with herself.

"If you insist." Rory smiled at him sweetly.

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

Shaking his head, he gently slid Rory off his lap, got up and headed towards the kitchen to get menus.

Rory continued to sit on the couch looking around. His apartment was cozy, he had pictures of his friends as well as some of him and his sister. Taking a closer look at the ones which were sitting on the table next to the couch she smiled.

There was a picture of Tristan and herself covered in mud from war week. As she looked closer, it must have been right after they had hit the ground. He still had a look of pure amusement on his face while she was smiling. Their faces inches apart and his arms were around her waist as hers rested on his chest.

"I love that picture." Tristan said breaking her from her thoughts.

"I didn't even know it was taken."

"Wendy gave it to me."

"I want one!"

"I'll make you a copy." Tristan told her, sitting on the couch. "Pizza will be here in about thirty minutes while the Chinese will be here in about forty five."

Rory nodded and noticed something strange, "Why do you have the fan on and the windows open while the air condition is running?"

Tristan's eyes widened but he recovered before she noticed. "Uh, I must have forgot to shut the windows before I turned the air on." he told her getting up to close the windows and turn the fan off.

Nodding, Rory accepted the answer. "So…What movies you got?"

"They're under the TV." He pointed to the cabinet the television was on.

Rory got up and looked at his selection. "You're such a guy. " she laughed.

"What?"

"_Fight Club_? _Dirty Harry_? _National Lampoon's Animal House_? _Goodfellas_? Your movie taste is either very violent or very stupid."

"There are chick flicks in there!" Tristan defended.

"Because of Breelynn."

"They're there never the less."

"Let's see…" Rory said looking through the disks "_Say Anything_…Is that hers or yours?"

" 'I gave her my heart, she gave me a pen.'" Tristan quoted.

"It's yours, isn't it!"

"No, Breelynn went through a stage where that was all she would watch. She though it would be the most romantic thing in the world for a guy to stand outside her window with a boom box."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I would make fun of you if you did that."

"Noted."

"Can we watch _Never Been Kissed_?"

"Whatever you want."

Rory put the disk into the DVD player then walked back to Tristan and snuggled next to him.

Tristan looked down at her, her head was resting on his chest and she was leaning into his side. He shifted and wrapped his arms around her. "You're amazing." he whispered in her ear just as the movie started.

Rory couldn't help but smile and leaned into him further.

-----------------

Three hours later Tristan was lying on the couch and Rory was lying on top of him while he gently rubbed her back up and down. He glanced up at her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face so she could see the TV better.

Suddenly Rory felt a burst of emotion, she realized she was in love with him. That simple act of brushing her hair out of her face just so she could see the television made her heart melt. She loved him. She was in love with him. She wasn't sure if she should say it. They hadn't been together very long and they had just gotten out of a fight but she felt like she should say it, he had a right to know. "I love you." she said quietly.

So quietly Tristan thought he was hearing things "What?"

Tilting her head up, she looked at him, "I love you."

Tristan blinked, "_Wow_."

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spring that on you, I just - I wanted to say it, so I said it. But I don't expect anything. Believe me. I was in the position once where someone said that to me, completely out of the blue, and I was completely thrown. So, don't worry. You don't have to respond immediately. I mean, in fact, you don't have to say anything at all._"

"_Look, I've told a lot of girls that I love them before and I didn't mean it. So, I'm not going to do that to you._"

"Oh?"

"_That didn't come out right. It was supposed to sound a lot more_-"

"_Hey, you don't have to say anything at all_." Rory said smiling at him, reassuring him it was ok that he didn't say it back then cuddled back into his chest.

Tristan wanted to beat the hell out of himself. Of course he loved her! He was in love with her in the tenth grade and has been ever since but for some reason he didn't say it back. No instead he told her he'd said it to other girls but he wouldn't say it to her. And she understood! What was wrong with him?

He felt her get up off of him and sat up giving her a questioning glance, "I've gotta go. We've got work tomorrow. It's my turn to get coffee for me and Sammie, so I have to get up a little bit earlier."

"Oh ok." He said stiffing slightly at the mention of Sammie's name, the guilt of doing something behind her back came on full force.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She told him leaning down to give him a kiss, "I'll lock the door behind me."

"Alright, text me when you get home so I know you're safe."

"Sap." She laughed but knowing she'd do it anyway.

Tristan heard the door shut and sighed, there was something wrong with him. He loved her, he knew he loved her but he couldn't say it. He wanted to say it but it wouldn't come out. Why was telling her how he felt so difficult?

----------------

"What is with you and going behind this poor girls back!?"

"I don't want her to know."

"Obviously." Eric said rolling his eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I think you do."

"Are you going help me keep her from being suspicious or not?"

"Fine but when you get caught and you will cause she's a smart girl…I don't wanna hear it."

Tristan smirked and began to walk out of the camp office before turning around "I won't get caught."

"Whatever."

----------------

"Water games. I love and loath you all at the same time." Rory muttered to the camp pond as she waited for the campers to arrive. She loved that she got to spend time watching Tristan in swim trunks, but the actual concept of pond water wasn't quite as appealing as Tristan's body.

"I'm starting to think you're crazy. First your locker then your keys and now a pond…When they start to talk back you have a problem."

"Shut up, Tristan." Rory smiled turning around to face him.

"New bikini," He said looking her up and down appreciatively, "nice."

"I thought you'd like." She said wiggling her hips slightly. She'd gone shopping with Sammie and had stumbled upon a sale on bathing suits. Sammie had convinced her that though the pink bikini covered just as much as the old one, it was way sexier.

Tristan sucked in a breath, "Don't do that."

"Does it turn you on?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I can take care of that for you, you know." Rory moved so that she was less than an inch away from his lips.

"Really?" He questioned smirking at her.

"Yup."

"How?"

"Like this…" Rory brought her lips to his briefly then pushed him backwards so he fell off the dock into the pond.

Tristan emerged from the water and pulled himself up on to the dock again, "What the hell was that?"

"I told you I'd take care of it."

"Not what I had in mind, Rory."

"There are campers around…I had to keep it clean."

"You are so gonna pay." He muttered.

"Bring it." She smirked before walking over to help a group of younger campers.

He watched her walk away in the new pink bikini she was wearing and he wanted nothing more for them to suddenly be in his apartment so he could remove it from her. The thing was that the bikini was just as revealing as the other ones, everything was covered but something about that made him want more.

Sighing he got back into the pond, he had a feeling he was going to need to be in the cold water a lot today.

--------------

The lunch bell was about to ring and Rory was helping Tristan put away the water toys.

"Rory will you eat lunch with us today? You're always with Tristan…We miss you." Kiah asked as she walked up to her.

Rory couldn't help but feel guilty, at the beginning of the summer she had promised her campers that if they needed anything that she'd be there for them. She let herself get wrapped up in Tristan and hadn't eaten with them or hung out with them during free time for a while. She had plans with Tristan for lunch but could hopefully change his mind. "Can I take a rain check on lunch, Tris?"

"Why?" he questioned, not listening to the conversation that had taken place.

"Because my campers miss me…You take up far too much of my time." She said playfully.

"I'm hurt! I thought they loved me!"

"We do!" Kiah said walking over to Tristan as he picked her up. "But we like Rory better." The little girl said as if that would placate him.

Rory was unable to control her laughter, the look on Tristan's face was priceless. "Yeah, Tristan! They like me better."

Tristan stuck his tongue out at her then turned Kiah who was still in his arms, "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"I want a pony."

"I'll tell you a secret…You're Uncle Logan told me he's already planning on buy you one. You just have to ask him."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"That's so cool!"

"Does telling you that mean you like me better?"

Kiah was quiet for a moment before looking at him seriously, "You're tied."

"I can handle that." He grinned as he twirled her around causing her to laugh before setting her on the ground as the lunch bell rang.

"Are you coming Rory?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Rory assured her as Kiah ran towards the lunch hall.

"You know the minute that little girl puts on a puppy face and asks Logan for a pony he'll cave."

"I know." Tristan grinned, "I'll consider it payback for kissing you."

"Horses are expensive. Are you implying my kisses are worth a lot?"

"Of course." He told her before leaning down and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"I'm flattered."

"You should be…See, I complimented you even after you decided you were going to ditch me for a bunch of preteen girls."

"At one point in your life you loved preteen girls."

"Not anymore! Now I prefer my very legal, very hot girlfriend."

"The compliments won't make me change my mind."

"It was worth a try."

"Why don't you go eat with Sammie or Eric."

"Sammie…Or Eric." Tristan nodded, "I'll do that."

"Ok. I'll see you after lunch." Rory smiled and kissed him quickly before walking off to the lunch hall.

Tristan figured that Rory canceling on him for lunch plans was a good thing, at least this time he had more time to do stuff with Sammie.

----------------

"Come on…"

"Tristan, if you'd just tell her it would-"

"Would make her freak out and get mad."

"It's better than trying to do it without her knowing…It's a lot of sneaking around. Secret phone calls, having to have people cover, it's a lot of work."

"I know…It's worth it though."

Sammie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You're lucky I'm a hopeless romantic."

----------------

"I noticed that you and Tristan were extra chummy today." Casey said as they ate lunch.

"I'm allowed to be chummy with my boyfriend." Rory defended.

"So, he's still your boyfriend."

"Yes."

"What about the fight?"

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again, you are too nosey."

"I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Answers brought it back."

"Is that even how the saying goes?"

Casey shrugged, "Not a clue…Now give me the details on what happened!"

"I want to know too!" Nikki exclaimed causing the rest of the table to bring their attention to the conversation at hand.

"There is nothing to know. Tristan and I had a fight, couples fight all the time. That's it, one innocent fight."

"Is that why you were at Uncle Logan's?" Kiah questioned.

Rory silently cursed Finn for being unable to drive Kiah to camp that day, "I was at Logan's because he's a friend of mine." Rory said hoping to avoid being asked questions by taking a gulp of her water.

"Then why was he talking about taking a shower with you?"

Shocked by the sudden question Rory spit her drink out, "Excuse me?!"

"You told Uncle Logan it didn't matter if you were out of the shower when he got in because you two had done it before."

All the older campers were completely shocked and highly amused by the situation, especially Casey. Rory however was not amused at all. Kiah had no idea that what she was saying was could potentially turn out to be very bad. "Kiah, that didn't happen."

"But you said-"

"I was joking, it wasn't true. Logan and I never taken a shower together. We've been in pools together…In bathing suits…Never touching." Rory lied, she hated lying but this situation called for it.

Casey snorted at what which earned her a glare from Rory. "Sorry."

"Ok…" Kiah said skeptically looking at Rory as if she was trying to decide if she believed it. "My daddy bought me a new My Little Pony!"

Rory was beyond relieved at the change of topic, even more relieved that Kiah seemed to accept the excuse even if her older campers didn't. She could deal with them later.

----------------

"Hey." Tristan said wrapping his arms around Rory's waist after lunch.

"Kiah told my all my campers I've showered with Logan ." Rory told him, she couldn't get past it. How could so few words from a little girl get her into so much trouble.

Trying to stifle a laugh, he buried his head in the crook of her neck placing a gentle kiss on her before bring his lips up to her ear. "That just means we have to do it somewhere even more kinkier."

"The shower is not that kinky."

"It's kinkier than a bed."

"That's not the point I was trying to make."

"Then what was the point?"

"The point is that Finn is her uncle, she'll be traumatized enough by that, but going around talking about how her camp counselor and surrogate uncle had sex in a shower…That could scar her for life."

"She already probably doesn't even remember." Tristan assured her.

"I hope so."

"Ok…So I was thinking either a dressing room at the Gap or behind the equipment shed."

"For?"

"I cannot let your ex-boyfriend out do me in the most outrageous sex locations. It will ruin my reputation."

Turning to face him Rory glared. "I refuse to have sex anywhere other the privacy of a room with a locked door."

"Dressing room doors lock."

"In a private place…Like your apartment."

"Sex in the same location can get boring very quickly."

"Then we'll do it on the couch."

"No can do…My sister sits on the couch. I can't do that consciously."

"But you're willing to do it behind the equipment shed where many of our young innocent campers go to get the pool noodles to play with?"

"Yes."

Rory gave him a look of disbelief, "Are we still on for tonight?"

'_Shit'_ Tristan inwardly cursed, he forgot he had made plans with Rory tonight. He'd also just told Sammie to meet him at his apartment tonight. "I'm so sorry, babe but I gotta cancel." It took everything he had not to automatically cancel the plans with Sammie just so he could be with Rory, the look of disappointment truly hit his heart.

"Oh…It's ok. Did something come up?"

"No…I forgot I made plans with a couple of friends from high school. They are coming up for a few days. I forgot until I got a text from one of them during lunch." He clumsily explained hoping she didn't notice.

Rory looked at him warily, it wasn't very often that Tristan forgot plans he had made but he was human so she looked passed it. "We can reschedule."

"Alright. I'm going to go get the water toys." He said quickly kissing her lips. As he pulled away she gave him a small smile, a smile that had always been able to melt his heart. A smile that no matter how mad he was at her could make him forget about it. A smile that made him feel extremely bad about going behind her back.

----------------

Three days later it was Friday afternoon and Rory was exhausted. The week had dragged on and she hadn't gotten much sleep.

She was too busy worrying about Tristan. He was acting strangely, she figured that it was because she had told him that she loved him. He had cancelled all the plans they had for the week and the excuses he used were always strange.

However, her theory of his odd behavior quickly changed when she noticed Sammie was acting the same way. Every time Rory even mentioned Tristan's name Sammie would stiffen and vice versa. Something was going between the two of them. She tried to ask Eric but he just told, unconvincingly, that he didn't know anything.

She was beginning to worry, was Tristan cheating on her with Sammie never the less? She couldn't believe he'd cheat on her but it all added it up. Whenever Tristan was busy so was Sammie and the both seemed nervous around her. Although, Tristan assured her that he was just busy with his friends who were in town and Sammie said that she was simply on edge because she was nervous that school was starting soon.

Rory may not be a journalism major at the moment but she still had instincts and her instincts were telling her something was going on between her boyfriend and her friend.

Walking into the office after all of her campers were gone she began to fill out her paper work. She noticed that there was practically no one in the office. Usually on Friday afternoons the office was packed because everyone wanted to leave in a hurry.

The office door swung open to reveal Eric. "Rory…There's something you should really see."

"What?"

"It's in the camp gym." Eric explained gently grabbing her arm and pulling her.

"If it's my boyfriend kissing Sammie…I really don't wanna see it."

Eric gave her a sad smile, he knew she had suspicions about it. Tristan and Sammie weren't exactly the most discreet people. Tristan knew she suspected it too but that didn't stop him from doing what he was doing. "I really think you're going to want to see this…"

Tears were threatening to fall from Rory's eyes as Eric brought her to the camp gymnasium. The camp only ever used it when it was raining outside and the only ones who had access to it was Wendy, Tristan and the park maintenance crew. "No." She shook her head stopping right outside of the gym doors.

Eric looked at her, "Won't it be better to see what's on the inside of that building rather than letting him go behind your back?"

Sighing, Rory mentally prepared herself for her heart to shatter "Fine." She let Eric lead her to the gym and as she walked in her eyes widened, "What the hell?!"

* * *

So what'd you all think? Reviews are welcomed. 


	22. Big Gestures

Some of you were close and others were right on with what's going to happen in this chapter. I hope you all like it!

Thank you to Lourenda for getting this back so quickly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sighing, Rory mentally prepared herself for her heart to shatter "Fine."

She let Eric lead her to the gym and as she walked in her eyes widened, "What the hell?!"

"That was not the reaction was aiming for…Try again?"

"What…what's all this?"

"I think it's time to get you back to college, my dear. I figured it'd be pretty self explanatory."

"But this! It's…" Rory trailed off speechlessly.

"All for you." Tristan said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why?"

"Why not? You've never had one; I've never had one so I figured why not. Plus, I figured after my recent behavior I owed you a big gesture."

"Big gesture?"

"Yeah…you know, a big gesture that says you are right, I'm wrong. I should have known better. All that kind of stuff."

"Most boyfriend just buy flowers as an apology."

Tristan scoffed.

"That is so mediocre."

"This is far from mediocre." Rory commented.

"Well, thank you, but I can't allow you to join in the fun."

"Why not? I thought this was for me."

"In case you forgot, proms are usually formal attire. You're wearing shorts and a t-shirt."

"In case you forgot, I didn't know this was what you had up your sleeve. I don't have dress."

Tristan leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "It's taken care of. Follow Sammie."

Before she could respond Sammie grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the gym and back to the camp office where Stephanie, Rosemary and a brand new dress was waiting for her.

"I'm so sorry." Rory said turning to Sammie as they entered the office.

"For?"

"For even considering the idea that you would mess around with Tristan."

"If I were you I would have thought the same thing, neither of us are very good at lying to you."

"I should have known better."

"Shower now, apologize later. You've got a room full of people waiting for you to get the party started so lets get this show on the road." Stephanie said pushing Rory into the camp office's bathroom.

"Do you even know when the last time this shower was used?" Rory called from the bathroom. She didn't even think it worked.

"It works." Sammie assured her. Opening the shower stall, Rory found all the shower supplies she would need. She couldn't believe Tristan had set this all up for her.

"I don't hear water!" Rosemary yelled through the door.

Laughing, Rory got into the shower and began to prepare for her prom.

--------------------------

"You went through an awful lot of trouble to do this." Logan said as he approached Tristan, who was making sure that everything was set up at the snack table.

"You helped."

"After you had it all planned out."

"She deserves it."

"She does but this was above and beyond." Tristan sighed, unsure if he should tell Rory's ex-boyfriend his recent realization. "I love her."

"Good, I'd hate to think she's wasting her time with you because she's completely in love."

"She told me."

"Really?" Logan said raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say it back…I rattled off some lame excuse about how I'd told lots of girls I loved them but didn't mean it and that I wouldn't do that to her."

"Yeah that is pretty lame." Logan laughed, but then realized Tristan was obviously torn up about not saying it back. "She knows you care about her. I don't think I ever told her how much I liked her when we were dating, but she knew and never held it against me because I didn't know how to say it. She knows you love her. Now let's stop talking like school girls and spike the punch."

"What is a prom without spiked punch?"

Logan poured himself a cup of the red punch and took a sip. "Someone already did it."

"Really?"

"I'm betting it was Finn, he's done it at every gathering that has a punch bowl since we were thirteen."

--------------------------

Rory stepped out of the office bathroom wrapped in the pink bathrobe that was provided for her. "Ok, what now?"

"Hair and makeup."

"Of course."

"I can't believe Tristan planned all this." Rory said as Stephanie and Rosemary began to work on her hair.

"He's head over heels in love with you." Sammie smiled, "It's so cute."

"As much as I love Logan, you are so much better with Tristan."

"Logan and I are better as friends. He's like my big brother."

Rosemary cringed. "A brother you've slept with."

"I said like a big brother!" Rory laughed.

"Head up." Stephanie reprimanded.

"Sorry. Who else is here? I didn't get a chance to look around before I was whisked away."

"All in good time." Sammie told her, "Want to see your dress?" Hoping it would distract Rory from asking more questions.

"Yeah." Rory nodded.

"Stop moving!"

"Sorry!"

"Here it is." Sammie said showing her the midnight blue, floor length halter-top dress.

"No." Was all Rory said as she looked at the dress. She didn't go to prom and hadn't ever had a prom dress but she did know that if she had it would not have been that revealing.

"It's a gorgeous dress!" Rosemary told her.

"It is…for someone else."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's so…revealing."

"Cause Tristan's never seen you naked." Sammie scoffed.

"Or Logan."

"Or Finn."

"Finn seeing me naked was an accident!"

"Tristan hasn't seen the dress, he wanted to be surprised." Sammie explained. In fact he'd been rather adamant about not knowing what the dress looked like. The only instructions he gave were 'I want the dress to make my jaw drop.' and it would.

"I won't look as great as you guys do in your dresses." Rory said self-consciously.

"Rory," Rosemary said sitting in front of her while Stephanie continued to do her hair.

"I know you aren't really into the whole society circle, but DuGrey and Huntzberger are pretty big names. Both of those men have the opportunity to be with any girl. Models, actresses, porn stars, but they both chose you. You are something special, Logan saw that and Tristan has been seeing that for what, the past four years. You will look fabulous in that dress, better than all of us."

Rory was silent for a few moments. She could either be intimidated by the fact that Tristan could have a model or she could be flatter that he chose her. For the sake of having a good time tonight she chose to be flattered. "Thank you."

"Now, you have a very eager boyfriend waiting and an Aussie who is very anxious to spike the punch. So go get changed so the night can begin."

Rory stood up and took the dress, walking into the bathroom again to quickly change.

--------------------------

Tristan was talking to Eric when he heard the doors to the gym open, turning he saw Sammie, Rosemary and Stephanie walk in. Walking over to them and smiled. "How does she look?"

"Perfect." Sammie smiled, "She wants to see you outside."

He gave a quick thanks to the three girls before walking outside and taking in the sight of his girlfriend. "You looked absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Not just for the compliment either, for everything. I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions. If I was suspicious I should have come to you and talk to you about-" Rory rambled, but was cut off by his lips covering hers.

"You talk too much."

"I was apologizing."

"As much as I love to hear you say you were wrong because I know it rarely happens I'd rather show you the rest of your surprise."

"There's more?"

"Much more."

"Then let's go!" She said tugging on the sleeve of his suit jacket and pulling him in the direction of the door.

Tristan laughed and intertwined their hands together. "Let's go."

Opening his door with his free hand he ushered her in. Rory walked into the gym and was greeted by the sight by all their friends. The camp staff was there as well as Logan, Colin, Finn, Stephanie and Rosemary. Tristan hadn't stopped there though he had invited Lane who had brought Zach and Brian. Upon further gaze she was shocked, she saw Paris, Louise, Madeline and Brad.

"Oh my god." Rory stammered shocked.

"I made a few calls." Tristan said in her ear.

Rory was stunned speechless, she had expected their friends and coworkers but she hadn't guessed that he'd bring in people from Chilton. He had put a lot of work into this; he wanted it to be just like a real prom for her. "You are amazing."

"Thank you." He smirked before grabbing her hand and leading her to a table.

"Now, I know it's customary for the girl to get the boutonniere, but since you didn't know I got my own because what is a prom without the picture of you attempting to put it on me."

"You never had a prom. How do you know all this?"

"My sister had one, Sammie went to hers, and Logan went to his. They all helped me with the prom clichés."

"And why does it have to be documented with a picture?"

"Once I told the idea to your mother, the only way to prevent her from coming here to take pictures and embarass you was if I promised to have someone else do it."

"I see." She nodded as he handed her the pin and the boutonniere to pin onto his lapel.

"I could potentially endanger your health by doing this."

"That's what I said, but no one seems to care."

"So much faith in me." Rory smiled and leaned closer to his chest in an attempt to see what she was doing.

Six attempts and two pin sticks later, Rory had finally managed to get the flower onto his suit. "It's a good thing I'm wearing layers or this could have been fatal."

"Shut up!" Rory whined.

"Ok, I'll stop. Give me your hand." Rory brought her hand up and Tristan slid the corsage onto her tiny wrist as Sammie snapped a picture.

"It's beautiful." She said smiling down and the traditional white rose corsage.

"I trust that you have your garter on."

"I do." Rory confirmed as a bright blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Good, you are now properly dressed to attend a prom."

"You think of everything."

"No he didn't!" Sammie interjected. "He was so clueless it was actually kind of cute. It's like he'd never even seen a movie or TV show with a prom in it. When I asked him if he wanted you to have a garter his eyes lit up like surprised five year old on Christmas."

"I thought we decided we weren't going discuss how the prom was planned."

"I want credit where credit is due."

"I helped."

"Your wallet helped."

"I picked out the colors!" Tristan defended.

"Which were your third choices because Logan and I vetoed your first two."

Rory watched as Sammie and Tristan bickered back and forth, she knew Tristan was probably a little unsure as to how a prom was supposed to go and she thought it was sweet that he had asked for help in order to do this for her. "I don't care that you go help, Tris. Just the fact that you thought of this to begin with is awesome."

"You're not just saying that to be nice?" He asked childishly.

"I promise."

"Good. Now, let's go say hello to the other prom goers."

Rory nodded and grabbed his hand as they made their way over to Madeline and Louise. "You two look amazing."

"Thank you!" Madeline smiled brightly and pulled Rory into a hug.

"I knew you'd end up with Tristan and one point or another." Was the first thing out of Louise's mouth. "Juliet found her Romeo once again."

"You were right, I was wrong. Happy?" Rory laughed.

"Very. You look amazing." Louise told her then her eyes traveled over Tristan. "And so do you."

"Thanks."

"Are you seriously hitting on my boyfriend?"

"Sorry. Old habits die hard."

"What have you guys been up to?"

"Tulane is still our base school but we still travel for the parties. We're home for the summer, partying."

"Of course!" Rory laughed.

"I'm glad you guys could come before you leave. Give me your numbers so we can keep in touch."

"Definitely." Louise nodded. "So…Are you still a Mary?"

"And that's our cue to go mingle." Rory laughed.

"I want details, Gilmore!"

"Maybe later."

Tristan laughed and led her away from the girls. "It's good to see that some things don't change." He told her wrapping his arm around her waist. Leaning her head slightly on his shoulder, careful not to mess up her hair.

"But it's good to see something's do."

"That was cheesy."

"It's prom. It's supposed to be."

"Well, as long as you have that frame of mind let's go get our prom pictures taken."

"You're joking."

"Who jokes about prom pictures?"

"You seriously hired a photographer?"

"Yes."

"You must really like me."

This was the perfect moment. The moment he could tell her how he truly felt. "I-I-I really do." He stuttered. 'I really do? Idiot..' He thought to himself.

"Let's go get the picture taken before my hair and makeup get messed up. I want to dance."

"I don't dance."

"What do you mean you don't dance? You danced with me the other day."

"That's because I needed an excuse for you to talk to me."

"Tristan, I may not be the best dancer, but I have improved since my debutante days and I want to dance!"

Tristan knew that he was going to end up dancing; there was no way to argue with her and win. He'd tried and failed numerous times, but at the very least he could postpone it. "Let's go get our pictures taken, Mare." He said while grabbing her hand and walking towards the back of the gym where there was a photographer set up with a backdrop and everything.

Rory let out a loud laugh when she saw Logan, Colin and Finn posing Charlie's Angel's style for a photo. "You are seriously making this guy waste his time on pictures like these?"

"For what he's getting paid he will do it and with a giant smile on his face." He told her then walked towards the backdrop.

"You guys can finish your photo op later. Other people want pictures."

"We were just hitting our pose groove!" Finn whined. "Next was the Spice Girls girl power pose."

"Then I think we interrupted right in the nick of time." Rory smiled.

The three guys walked away discussing more poses they could come do while Rory stood there looking at them in disbelief.

"They are your friends." Tristan reminded.

"Times like this I wonder why."

The photographer brought them out of their conversation by motioning for them to stand in front of the backdrop. "You can do this traditional or you can do whatever you want." He told them, "Just let me know when to shoot."

"What do you want?" Rory questioned.

"Can we take two?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes. He had a plan, a good plan. A plan that would backfire if she only wanted one picture.

"Uh, sure."

"I'll go tell the photographer." Tristan walked over to the photographer and gave him instructions on what to do. He walked back and turned Rory so her back was up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands resting on his. "We're doing the traditional first," he whispered in her ear.

Rory nodded and leaned into him slightly and smiled brightly as the flash of the camera went off. When the first one was over, Tristan spun her around so their chests were pushed against each other's. Their lips mere inches away from each other's. "I take it this is the non-traditional one." she smiled.

"Uh huh." Tristan said wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing his hand up and down her bare back. "Rory?"

Rory's eyes, which were looking over his shoulder at the rest of the people in the gym, shot to his at the mention of her real name. "Yeah?"

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, wanting only her to hear it. Rory was staring at him her mouth gaping open. The look in her face was shocked mixed with love and admiration. A small smile appeared on her face.

"You love me, do you?"

"Yes…"

Rory rested her head on his shoulder and took in a deep breath of a scent that was strictly Tristan. "Usually when guys say that on prom it's to get laid afterwards…"

"Whether I am sixteen or twenty I still want to get laid." Tristan interjected.

"But you already knew you'd get laid afterwards so that must not be why you said it."

"I said it because it's true. I love you…I love you for who you are right now, not who I knew you as in the past. You are still my Mary and always will be but you changed so much into a women that I adore even more, one that I can't imagine being without."

"But…" Rory hesitated, she didn't want him to think she didn't believe him but at the same time she had her concerns. "You just told me the other day that you didn't love me…yet."

"I lied…I do love you and as pathetic as this is I loved you in the tenth grade when you hated me. Feeling it is one thing, saying it is another. I've never had many people I could trust in my life, you know that. My grandfather, Eric and Breelynn were pretty much it until you. I love you, Rory. Please believe that."

"I never hated you…"

"Rory-" He cut her off, this conversation was become more serious than he wished it to. "Another time."

Nodding, Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers for a kiss. "I love you too." She whispered when they broke away.

Tristan pulled away slightly and grabbed her hand, "I owe you a dance."

"What about our non-traditional picture?" She asked motioning over to the photographer.

"Already taken."

"But-"

"Last chance to dance. Going once, going twice…"

"Ok, ok…Let's go!" Tristan allowed Rory to drag him out to the dance floor where Madeline, Louise, Steph, Sammie, Rosemary and Finn were already dancing.

She felt Tristan's hands on her waist as he began to dance with her to the quick beat of the music. Rory leaned back against his chest and smiled. She was on top of the world. She was in love with her incredibly hot boyfriend, who loved her back. She had amazing friends who would do anything for her and her family was great.

Suddenly a feeling crept into her stomach, it was all great now but what about in a week or two. It was all going to change. Tristan was going to leave, her friends would be back at school and she was going nowhere. Shaking off the thought she decided to figure that out later. Right now she was going to enjoy the prom her boyfriend had planned for her.

* * *

I have a bad habit of not being able to follow my own timelines. I apologize now if the timing of everything seems a little off. I hope you all liked this chapter! 


End file.
